A Drabble a Day
by C. Adrien Cummings
Summary: 365 days... 365 drabbles. Somehow, the year is over, and this collection is now complete. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this for all your incredible support as this year-long project progressed one day, and one drabble, at a time. THANKS!
1. Blaise and Ginny

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Blaise and Ginny**

"You have one hell of a talented mouth, Gin… that was incredible!"

"_Shut up_… my brother will kill us if he catches us."

"Oh come on, like he'd be a match for a Slytherin like me."

"Yes, well I'd rather not test that theory, all right?"

"Fine… are you sure I can't just hex him now so we don't have to be so quiet?"

"You do, and you'll have my bat-bogey hex to answer to."

"Spoil sport."

"Ginny?" Ron mumbled.

"_Shit!_"

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Blaise!_"

"Oh come on, I _had _to!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you…" (An incantation is muttered.)

"_Aaaahhhhhhhh!_"


	2. Ron and Dean

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ron and Dean**

"Are you serious?" Ron asked incredulously, after being informed that Harry was shagging Seamus.

"Sure am," the black boy replied angrily. "The bastards are cheating on us with each other!"

"Hey, calm down, Mate. It sucks, but you know the saying… 'Don't get mad; get even.'"

"You mean…?"

"Yeah, like Barry White sang… let's get it on!"

Dean's eyes shot wide open. Was Ron _seriously _suggesting… _nah_, couldn't be. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope. I say we show those bastards that we don't need 'em. What do you say?"

Dean looked pensive for a moment before smirking. "Let's get it on!"


	3. Draco and Luna

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Luna**

"Oh _Merlin_, that's good!" Draco moaned as he looked down at the blonde head bobbing in his lap.

Luna pulled her mouth off the Slytherin's dick with a loud _pop!_ and smiled dreamily up at the boy. "Glad you like it," she said flippantly, before dropping her head and swallowing up his cock again.

"_Unngh!_" Draco grunted, the sudden sensations cutting off coherent thought.

She expertly continued to suck the Slytherin's cock, and before long, felt him start to quiver. Moments later, he erupted into her mouth.

When she'd swallowed it all, she stood to leave, asking, "Same time tomorrow?"


	4. Draco and Ron

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Ron**

"Weasley."

"_What the hell?!_ What're you doing in here?"

"Showering. It's what one usually does in a shower, you know. Though there _is _something else a lot of guys do in the shower…"

"Oh _ewww_…. What I meant was, 'What're you doing in _my _shower, Malfoy?'"

"Honestly? I was rather hoping you'd help me with that 'something else' I mentioned."

Ron's eyes opened comically wide as Malfoy dropped his trousers. _Damn_, did hehave a nice cock…

"Why me?"

"Does it matter?"

Ron was still staring at Draco's luscious cock. "Nope," he said simply, grabbing and beginning to stroke it.


	5. Zacharias and Hermione

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Zacharias and Hermione**

"Go _away_, Smith," Hermione repeated icily.

Everyone nearby looked on in awe. The blond boy had interrupted Hermione's studies, something no one had ever risked doing before.

"But Hermione…" he insisted.

"_No_, Smith," she said, cutting him off. "I don't know what you want, but I'll _tell_ you what _I_ want: Leave. Me. Alone." Her tone was dangerously low. Anyone else would have fled, but Zacharias held his ground.

"One date," he said simply. "That's all I want."

She quirked an eyebrow and looked him over, intrigued, despite herself. He _was _hot…

"All right," she said finally, shocking everyone.

"Excellent."


	6. Seamus and Dean

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Seamus and Dean**

"Mmm… yeah, right there," the tall black boy moaned in appreciation, as his Irish lover adjusted his angle to graze his prostate with each stroke. "That's _so_ good!"

"Fuck yes," Seamus agreed. "Dean, you're _so_ fucking tight!"

Seamus continued to slide in and out of his best-friend-turned-lover, and both boys were soon lost in bliss.

No matter how many times they did this, the intensity of the pleasure never lessened. It was beyond anything they could have imagined.

"Merlin, I love you," Dean said, panting.

"Love you too, Mate," Seamus replied. "Love you too."

And with that, they came. Hard.


	7. Albus Severus and Teddy

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Albus Severus and Teddy**

"Sweet Merlin, Al… stop teasing!" the blue-haired boy demanded loudly.

"_Shhh_…" Albus rebuked him. "Do you _want _James to find us?! After the way he reacted when he caught you _snogging_ Victoire, do you really want him to catch _us _doing _this?!_"

"I don't _care_," came the reply. "I just want you to stop teasing and fuck me already!"

Albus whimpered; he loved when Teddy talked like that. Forcing his concerns aside, he pushed his lover back and onto the bed.

"_Yessss_…" Teddy hissed, loving Al's dominant nature. "Forget James and fuck me!"

And Albus pounced to do just that.


	8. Colin and Ginny

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Colin and Ginny**

Ginny stared dumbfounded at her fellow sixth year. "But…" she said, "and I mean no offense, of course, because it doesn't bother me… but, don't you like… guys?"

Colin shrugged. "Sure, they're great," he replied casually. "But so are you."

She couldn't help but smile at that. And blush a little. He may be a bit of a dork, but he was sweet.

"Well then… I suppose we'll call it a date."

The short, hyperactive boy beamed at her. Just before he turned to leave, he gathered his courage and rose up on his toes to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks."


	9. Neville and Pansy

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Neville and Pansy**

"Come on, Longbottom… pull yourself together."

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were in DADA together, and Professor Murdoch had assigned interhouse partners. They were running the gamut of dark creatures and had to work together to fend off the various foes.

"Come _on_, Longbottom," Pansy repeated. "I can't take all four of them myself!"

The pair was currently faced with a group of boggarts, and Neville was scared stupid. Acting solely on impulse (or so she told everyone later), Pansy kissed him _hard_.

Snapped from his stupor, he helped her banish the boggarts.

"Umm… Pansy?" he ventured afterwards.

"You're welcome Longbottom."


	10. Blaise and Harry

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Blaise and Harry**

Had Harry been in his right mind, this situation never would have arisen. As things stood, however, he was most assuredly _not _in his right mind: Harry Potter was shitfaced drunk, courtesy of Ogden's Old Firewhisky. And he was in Blaise Zabini's bedroom, alone with the other boy.

"Come on, Potter. Suck it!"

"Sh-shhhure thing, Za-_HIC_-bini," Harry slurred in response.

He unzipped the other boy's trousers and drew out his cock. Harry's mouth dropped open in awe, and Blaise thrust his hips forward encouragingly.

"Like what you see, Potter?" Harry nodded. "Then suck it!"

And Harry eagerly did just that.


	11. Ginny and Luna

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ginny and Luna**

Ginevra Weasley was a notoriously strong-willed and short-tempered girl, so no one dared question her when she hooked up with Luna Lovegood.

Luna, for her part, was so eclectic that nothing she did ever surprised anyone anymore.

Nevertheless, the Hogwarts rumor mill was flooded with gossip about them:

'They fuck _every_ day…'

'I heard _three _times a day…'

'And it's always wild and rough…'

'And never in the same room twice…'

Little did everyone know that each and every one of those rumors was true. But why wouldn't they be, when Luna herself was the one who started them all?


	12. Zacharias and Ron

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Zacharias and Ron**

"Lousy, stupid Smith," Ron grumbled.

"Oh what's he done now, Ronald?" Hermione inquired exasperatedly.

"Just thinks he's so perfect, with his wavy blonde hair, impeccable clothes, vast knowledge of Herbology…"

"Someone talking about me?" asked a haughty voice from directly behind the redhead.

Ron's eyes shot open, but he calmed himself quickly before turning to face the boy he was semi-secretly crushing on.

"Uhh… errr… maybe?" Ron stammered.

"Pity," Smith said smoothly. "I like my guys to be a bit more sure of themselves than that." Then he walked away, and Ron stared dumbfounded after him, wondering had just happened.


	13. Harry and Seamus

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Seamus**

"Hey Seamus?" Harry ventured one afternoon, when it was just the two of them in their dormitory.

"Aye?" came the quick reply.

"You're gay, right?"

"Aye."

"Are you single?"

Seamus was curious where this line of questioning was going, and his tone betrayed that when he again answered, "Aye…"

"Are you interested in anyone?"

Now the Irish boy was _very _intrigued. "Aye," he said. "Why d'ya ask?"

"Oh…" Harry said, crestfallenly. "No reason, really… I just… well… I'm…"

"…Interested in me?" Seamus offered, his voice full of hope.

"Er… yeah," Harry replied, blushing.

Seamus jumped up excitedly and kissed him.


	14. Scorpius and Albus Severus

**Author's Note:** This is the first time that I've cheated regarding my pairing selection for these drabbles. Usually, I draw two names out of a hat, and that's the next pairing I write. _This_ time, however, I got a really difficult pairing (and one that I don't like) when I did that. Since today is my birthday, I decided that as a present to myself, I would ignore the pairing that came out of the hat and choose one of my favorite pairings instead. Happy Birthday to me! ; ) I hope you like this as much as I do; I'm quite pleased with it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Scorpius and Albus Severus**

"Oh fuck yes… _harder_," Albus begged as his lover pistoned in and out of him.

Scorpius moaned at his long-time boyfriend's pleading tone and began driving into him with more powerful thrusts.

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhh_," the brunette moaned, loving the way it felt to be filled like this. Every stroke was like experiencing Heaven.

The blonde reached down and grabbed his lover's dick, stroking it in time with his own long thrusts. Mere seconds later, Albus cried out and came, coating Scorpius's hand.

Al's release apparently triggered Scorpius's own, as he grunted, thrust once more, and came hard deep inside his lover.


	15. Draco and Ginny

**Author's Note:** Sorry if I confuse anybody by reposting this, but when I read it earlier to remind myself of what I was writing a sequel to, I noticed a rather glaring error. Thus, I fixed it up and am reposting this 'chapter' as well as the new one. :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Ginny**

"Come on, Weasley… no tricks, I swear."

"Right. Like I'd _ever _believe _you_, Malfoy. Someone from your house put you up to this, and you're just looking to win the bet."

Draco faked a shocked expression. _Badly_ faked it. "I'm hurt, Weasley. You truly think that of me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned away, refusing to dignify that with a response.

"Ok, so maybe there's a bet involved. If I give you half my winnings, would that entice you?"

She paused a moment. "How much?"

"Your cut would be fifty galleons."

"_Fifty?!_ For one kiss?"

"That's the deal."

"Sold."


	16. Cedric and Dean

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Cedric and Dean**

Dean snuck into the Hufflepuff locker room, as he did after all of Cedric's games and practices. Cedric was still showering, and no one else was around.

"Hey love," Dean whispered, climbing into the stall behind the well-built, incredibly sexy Quidditch player.

"Mmmm…" Cedric moaned, stealing a kiss before replying, "Hi there."

They proceeded to shower together, lathering each other up and letting the falling water rinse the soap away, leaving their bodies quite slick… a fact they exploited eagerly, rutting together until they both came.

Then, with a whispered, "I love you," they parted ways until Hufflepuff's next practice.


	17. Neville and Harry

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Neville and Harry**

"H-Harry?" Neville ventured one evening, when the common room was empty but for him and the Boy Who Lived.

"What's up, Nev?"

"I-I-I was wondering… how did you know you were gay?"

Harry smiled. "Well, for me it was easy. Every time I tossed off, I was thinking of Malfoy. Only one conclusion to be drawn from that, really."

Neville gaped. "You and _Malfoy?!_"

Harry laughed. "Well he'd never be interested in me, but he's _damn_ hot!" After chuckling while Neville nodded his agreement, Harry asked, "So whom do you think about?"

Neville gulped. "Um… you."

This time, _Harry_ gaped.


	18. Ron and Luna

**Author's Note: **Wow! 100 reviews!! I _never_ thought I'd see that for any of my fics!! That's more than twice as many as my next closest fic (The Solo Project, with 44 as of today) and with roughly one-fifth the number of hits as my most-read fic (A Series of Fortunate Events, with 3,260 as of today). THANK YOU ALL _SO_ MUCH!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ron and Luna**

When Ron got home from work one evening to find Luna naked and spread-eagled on their bed, he was both pleasantly surprised and slightly worried.

_Had he forgotten their anniversary?_ No… that had been just a couple months prior. _What was the special occasion, then?_

"Is there a reason you're just standing there, Ronald?" her dreamy voice inquired. "And still dressed, for that matter?"

Ron instantly forgot all his concerns, hurriedly stripping and then pouncing onto the bed.

They made love long into the night, and Ron's last thought before falling asleep was how much he _loved_ his wife's eccentricities.


	19. Colin and Pansy

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Colin and Pansy**

"Come on… get back here, twerp!" Pansy hollered.

She was pissed at herself. She had been dared to snog the sixth year Gryffindor, and she'd had the little camera-toting creep cornered, but he'd managed to squirm free and slip away.

"All I want is a snog!" she promised.

Colin stopped running when he heard that. Snog a seventh year? A seventh year _Slytherin?_ He'd practically be a hero to the other Gryffindor sixth year guys after that!

"Well why didn't you say so before?" he asked, returning to where he'd just heard Pansy's voice and proceeding to snog her senseless.


	20. Teddy and Rose

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Teddy and Rose**

Rose Weasley giggled. She always did when her boyfriend did something sweet like this.

In celebration of their six month anniversary, Teddy had arranged for a private meal together, served by Uncle Harry's old friend Dobby.

"I love it when you giggle like that, Rosie," he said, pushing her chair in toward the table.

The praise, of course, made her blush and giggle again. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly.

That soft kiss quickly grew heated, however, and the meal was all but forgotten.

When Dobby popped in an hour later, the food _still_ hadn't been touched.


	21. Draco and Blaise

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Blaise**

"Blaise," Draco said imperiously. "You _know_ that Malfoys don't bottom."

"Yeah, well neither do I."

Draco scoffed. "Maybe not normally," he said, "but for _me_, you will."

There was a tense silence in the room for about twenty seconds, but finally Blaise sighed and nodded.

"Good. Knew you'd see sense eventually," Draco quipped.

"Oh just shut up and fuck me already."

The blonde did just that, fucking his friend with all he had. After they'd both come, Draco pulled out and cleaned them both off with a flick of his wand.

"Happy now?" Blaise asked.

"Quite," was Malfoy's smug reply.


	22. Cedric and Cho

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Cedric and Cho**

It was the night before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, and Cedric was uncharacteristically nervous.

Fortunately, his girlfriend seemed to have taken it upon herself to make him forget all about that.

They were in the Prefects' bathroom. He was sitting on the edge of the tub with his legs in the water. Cho was standing in the water, between his legs, and was expertly sucking him off.

As he exploded in her mouth, he threw his head back in bliss. For those few seconds, the stress of the Triwizard Tournament was the farthest thing from his mind.


	23. Seamus and Ginny

**Author's Note/Dedication: **To my favorite Seamus/Ginny shipper, and the one who turned me onto the pairing — this one's for you Kelly! Hope you like it!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Seamus and Ginny**

"Ginny, Dear?"

"Yes, Love?"

"I was thinking…"

"That's always dangerous," Ginny quipped, tipping her boyfriend a wink.

Seamus smiled back. "Shut up, you," he said lovingly. "I'm trying to say something serious for once."

Ginny heaved an overly dramatic gasp.

The Irishman mock-glared at her.

"Ok, ok… I'll be good," the redhead promised.

"All right then. You know how we've been dating for a couple years now?"

"I'm hardly likely to forget," she replied wryly.

"Well I've been thinking — _don't say it_ — and I was wondering…"

"Yes…?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Will… will you marry me, Love?"

Wide-eyed, Ginny squealed. "YES!"


	24. Seamus and Ron

**Author's Note:** Well this is something that hasn't happened since chapters 3 and 4... back to back drabbles featuring one of the same people. And I find it amusing that yesterday it was Ginny... and today it's Ron that he's after. Seamus seems to have a thing for Weasleys lately...

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Seamus and Ron**

"…and his hair... _a Dhia dhílis!_ Anyone would think _he's_ the Irishman among us!"

"Whoa, wait a sec…" Dean said quickly. "_What _was that middle bit?"

Seamus blushed. "Oh, I, uh… switched to Gaelic for a second there, huh?"

All the others in the room laughed. "Yeah," Dean said. "What did you _say?_"

The Irish boy sheepishly replied, "_My God!_"

Again, everyone laughed. Then Neville, of all people, said, "If you like him, why haven't you made a move on him?"

"Made a move on whom?" Ron asked, walking into their shared dormitory.

Silence ensued.

"_Me?!_"

"Um… yes?"

Ron fainted.


	25. Pansy and Harry

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I promised SlashFan69 that the next time Harry came up, he'd bottom for whomever he was with... which became a bit harder when it ended up being a girl, but I did it anyway! SlashFan69... here's your bottom!Harry.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Pansy and Harry**

"Come on, Potter, _fuck _me!"

Pansy Parkinson was riding the Boy Who Lived like he was a thoroughbred (or the wizarding world's equivalent, a Pureblood). Harry bucked his hips up to meet hers every so often, but they'd been going at it for over an hour now, and his body was _exhausted_.

"Come _on_," she repeated, breathing heavily. "I always knew you'd be a bottom, but I can't do _all_ the work! You're the one with the dick… _fuck _me already!"

Grunting and groaning, he did, and they both finally came a few minutes later. Harry passed out immediately afterwards.


	26. Luna and Cho

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Luna and Cho**

Everyone at Hogwarts knew that Luna Lovegood did _what_ever she felt like, _where-_, _when-_, and _with whom_ever she felt like it. Thus, no one was particularly surprised to hear her moans of ecstasy coming from the Charms classroom one Saturday afternoon.

The _surprise_ came when Ravenclaw's Prefect, Cho Chang, was the one to walk out of the room behind the blonde.

Luna walked straight through the gawking crowd, carefree as always. Cho, on the other hand, blushed beet red.

"Thanks Cho," Luna called back casually over her shoulder, drawing a laugh from the crowd. Cho blushed even deeper and ran.


	27. Draco and Zacharias

**Author's Note:** Just a quick announcement. Beginning this coming Saturday (the 14th), after a full month of _random_ pairing selection, I would like to start posting responses to drabble _requests_. If there is a particular pairing you would like to read, please PM or email me and let me know (my email address is available on my profile page). I would prefer these requests _**not**_ be made in reviews, so that it will still be a complete surprise for everyone to see who each day's post will be about (I _love_ hearing about how surprised people are every day! Hehe!). The pairings will be written on a first-requested-first-answered basis, so let me know as soon as possible who you'd like to see. In fact, feel free to request several! I promise to get to all of them eventually! And if you absolutely _insist_ on one character or the other topping, please let me know that too. The _only_ requests I'll turn down are cross-generational pairings... I'm sorry, but those are just too squicky for me. _Anything_ else goes, though, so please PM or email me soon!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Zacharias**

Two hot boys and one hot_ tub_, made for one _very _hot and steamy night.

That was the realization Harry Potter had just come to. He'd watched from beneath his invisibility cloak as Draco Malfoy and Zacharias Smith splashed around, kissing, touching, sucking, and fucking one another into oblivion over and over again.

The things he'd just seen would occupy his fantasies for _years _to come:

Draco expression of ecstasy as he exploded in Zacharias's mouth…

Zacharias pounding Draco's ass mercilessly until he came deep inside of him…

Draco fucking _him _even _harder_….

'Oh yes,' Harry thought. '_Years_ to come!'


	28. Dean and Colin

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Dean and Colin**

"Come on," the eager sixth year pleaded. "Please?"

"No, Colin," Dean repeated for the fifth time.

Gryffindor's resident photographer was attempting to finish his collection of nude photos of his male housemates; the girls did nothing for him, so he ignored them.

"_Please?_" he tried again.

Dean sighed. Colin knew he was set; that sigh always meant they were about to give in. "_Fine_," Dean said, dropping his pants.

Colin practically drooled seeing Dean's dick. It was _huge!_ He dropped to his knees without even intending to. "C-C-Can I?" he asked, staring longingly at it.

Dean pondered, then… "Why not?"


	29. Luna and Hermione

**Author's Note:** I apologize for my late posting times and lack of review replies these past few days. "Real life" has been quite busy this week, but I'm hoping that it settles down after tomorrow. I _will_ reply to all the reviews that I haven't yet; please just bear with me for another day or two! And thank you all again for your kind words! I'm actually approaching the 200 review mark... I _never_ thought I'd see that! _Thank_ you!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Luna and Hermione**

Hermione woke to quite a surprise one morning: she wasn't alone in her bed. She _just_ managed to stifle a scream when she realized that the person in bed with her was someone she knew, at least. But knowing her still didn't explain her presence…

"Luna…" she voiced. "What're you doing?"

"Cuddling," came the reply, muffled by the pillow.

"Well yes, but how did you get into the tower?"

"The zoobons let me in."

"The… never mind. _Why_ are you here though?"

"I told you… cuddling. Go back to sleep."

Hermione stared in disbelief, then shrugged and lay back down.


	30. James Sirius and Teddy

**Author's Note:** Oh dear... I just keep coming closer and closer to missing my midnight deadline! I _won't_ miss it though! Hopefully today marks the end of the craziness of "real life". Thank you all for bearing with me this week... I know I still owe a lot of you review replies. They'll come tomorrow, I hope! Thank you for continuing to review every day!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James Sirius and Teddy**

James had denied his feelings for years, and he'd done it so well that he'd fooled everyone. Thus, it was understandably shocking when he spoke up at dinner one night over the Christmas hols.

"Mom… Dad…" he started nervously.

"What's up, James?" Ginny asked.

Before he could answer, Harry teased, "He looks _nervous_… girlfriend stuff, son?"

"Umm… not exactly…"

"Not exactly…?" Harry questioned.

"Er… _boy_friend stuff, actually."

Everyone at the table was shocked. Well… everyone but Teddy — a fact that a very perceptive Ginny picked up on.

"Teddy…" she said.

"Yes…?"

"Treat him well, all right?"

He beamed. "Of course."


	31. Dean and Neville

**Author's Note:** This particular drabble marks one milestone for certain, and very likely a second as well. As my thirty-first posting in this collection, this marks the end of month number one of 'A Drabble a Day'. I hope to write eleven more months' worth! Also, at the time of this posting, this collection has an _incredible_ 196 reviews... number 200 is likely only a matter of hours (perhaps even _minutes_) away! That blows my mind! The positive response I've gotten to this self-imposed challenge far and away exceeds what I ever expected! _THANK YOU ALL!!_

**_ONE EXTRA NOTE:_** After reading this chapter, _**please**_ visit my author profile page and vote in the poll I've posted there. I want to know which of this first month's worth of drabbles is/are your favorite(s). Since I can't single out just one myself, I've allowed you to select up to three. If there is _one_ that you regard as far and away the best, however, please vote only for that one. I want to know which _one_ chapter so far the majority of people think is the best. Only vote for more than one if you cannot choose between two or three of them (as I myself cannot). Thank you in advance for voting!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Dean and Neville**

Neville Longbottom's love of Herbology was well-known throughout the school, but there was something he loved more that _very _few people knew about.

Being so shy, many would be surprised to learn that he had a significant other. Even more so to learn that it was another boy. And they would be positively _shocked _to learn that the two had sex several times a day.

There was nothing Neville loved more than having Dean Thomas's dick buried inside him, like right now. Dean was _huge_, and being filled by him was heavenly.

"_God_, Dean… don't stop!"

"Never," Dean agreed. "Never."


	32. Draco and Harry

**Dedication:** For my good friend SlashFan69, who requested (quite eagerly, I might add) a Draco and Harry drabble featuring bottom!Harry. Their personalities don't reflect a dom/sub relationship in this, but I did write Harry as the physical bottom for you anyway. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Harry**

Every time Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter made love, it redefined the word '_intense_'. Right now, it was a deep, slow, _passionate_ intensity…

"Merlin, Harry…" Draco whispered. "So good…"

"Mmmm…" Harry murmured in agreement. "_God_, yes!"

Draco's thrusts were long and even, angled to stroke Harry's prostate with every motion. One of his hands was wrapped firmly around Harry's erection and was stroking it rhythmically.

After they came — Draco just seconds after Harry — they lay motionless for several minutes. Then, reluctantly pulling out of his lover, Draco whispered, "I love you, Angel," and they curled up together and fell asleep.


	33. Draco and Charlie

**Dedication:** For my friend Murgy31... you certainly challenged me with this one! :D I don't know Charlie's character all that well and I'm not a fan of this pairing myself, but after several drafts, I managed to write something I'm happy enough with to post. It took me longer than normal, and I'm sure this idea has already been overused by those who _are_ fans of the pairing, but it's all I could really come up with, I'm afraid. I do hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Charlie**

"Well I _have_ been working with Dragons for years now," Charlie Weasley said. He had just introduced his boyfriend to his family, and several questions had arisen as to whether he could handle Draco Malfoy. "I think I can handle him."

"You can handle me as often as you'd like," the snarky blonde offered, drawing shocked gasps from the adult Weasleys, muffled laughs from the youngest, and out-and-out guffaws from the twins.

Charlie, for his part, chuckled and tipped a wink at his blond lover, intimating that he'd do just that as soon as they were alone.

Draco grinned excitedly.


	34. Percy and Oliver

**Dedication:** For chobnbeese... you really broadened my horizons with this one. :) If I thought the Draco and Charlie drabble yesterday was a challenge (which I _did_), then I don't even know what to call this one. I wrote and rewrote this drabble six, seven, eight times... and I realize it's _still_ not my best work, but alas my deadline approaches. I do hope you like it; I wish I could have done better for you, but this proved to be an _incredibly_ difficult pairing for me to write for some reason.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Percy and Oliver**

Percy Weasley was still in his private box seat, writing his report, long after the game between Puddlemere United and the Holyhead Harpies had ended. When he'd been asked to investigate allegations of corrupt refereeing, he'd grumbled. _Now_, however, he was thanking Merlin that he'd agreed…

"_Percy?!_" a voice asked incredulously.

"Hello Oliver," the redhead replied with a smile.

The boys had fooled around together (behind their girlfriends' backs) during their seventh year at Hogwarts, and both were clearly interested in a repeat occurrence.

It was an interest that they fulfilled _all night long_. Percy's report could wait 'til morning.


	35. Zacharias and Seamus

**Dedication:** For my good friend LittleRedOne... I apologize for pushing my midnight deadline with this one, but at least I made it! :P I'm thrilled you made this request; I had a lot of fun writing it. I may even have to try a longer oneshot featuring these two boys sometime! I hope _you_ like this, though... that's what matters to me. It's not the _best_ writing I've done, but I am pleased with it. I just hope you are too! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Zacharias and Seamus**

"…ow… watch it!"

"_Oof!_"

Sounds of shifting and shuffling could be heard by everyone who passed the broom closet, but that was more or less normal, and no students interrupted. When Professor McGonagall heard, however…

"Ahem," she said, opening the door to find a half-naked Seamus Finnigan and Zacharias Smith.

Seamus blushed and looked away. Zacharias, on the other hand, held his head high and replied, "Yes, Professor?"

She bristled at the Hufflepuff's nerve. "Twenty points from each of you, and a detention with me tonight."

"Ok," Zacharias answered, reclosing the door.

Amazingly, the Deputy Headmistress left them to it.


	36. George and Pansy

**Dedication:** For StonerLove, who was kind enough to give me four different requests/challenges to write. This was one of the more difficult of the four, and yet I'm pleased with how it came out. :) Hopefully _you_ like it, though, cuz it's _your_ opinion that matters most this time!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**George and Pansy**

Pansy was sitting beside her boyfriend, making suggestions of ways they could spend the afternoon. After one particular idea, he exclaimed, "_Naughty_ girl!"

"Oh come on," she said. "We've done kinkier things than _that_, George."

"Ah!" he said. "So _that's_ why something seems weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Fred," he said simply.

She stared at him in horror until he broke out laughing. When she lunged at him, he stood up and bolted down the hall.

"I'll get you for that, George Weasley!" she screamed.

He ran to the bedroom, calling back over his shoulder, "I'm counting on it!"


	37. Oliver and Ginny

**Dedication:** For Sympathetic Me, who found me through a mutual friend and was kind enough to make two requests that I immediately knew I'd have great fun with. :) I'm quite pleased with this first one, and I only hope that you are as well!

**Author's Note:** I realize that I've once again fallen a few days behind in my review replies. I apologize most profusely and ask that you bear with me for one more day... I _will _answer them tomorrow! Thank you all again for the _overwhelming_ support! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Oliver and Ginny**

The age difference was a matter of no small concern to all six Weasley boys, but not even Ginny's overprotective brothers dared oppose her once she'd put her foot down. And put it down she had: her relationship with Oliver was _not_ open to discussion.

So it was that a year after Ron Weasley had graduated from Hogwarts, he and his brothers were witnessing the marriage of their baby sister to a man five years her elder.

And when Oliver and Ginevra Wood shared their first kiss as husband and wife, even the six brothers admitted they were perfect together.


	38. Luna and Fred

**Dedication: **For my friend chavon13, who provided me with _six_ requests/challenges, _two_ of which absolutely cracked me up... I'm dying to write those two (I reckon you know which two I mean... but don't say anything in a review, so that everyone else will be shocked by them when they come!), but the first of them is still a week away. 'Til then, here's one to tide you over! Hope you like it! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Luna and Fred**

In one light, their relationship was bizarre… but in another, it made perfect sense: one of the greatest pranksters the wizarding world had ever seen… and a girl very aptly nicknamed 'Loony'.

"Luna, dear?" Fred asked one afternoon.

Her softly voiced, "Hmmm?" was the only indication she was paying attention, as she never looked up from reading The Quibbler.

"How about we go out to dinner and a show tonight?"

Still not averting her attention from the magazine, she airily replied, "Or we could stay in and have sex…"

Fred's eyes widened. "Yeah… or that." _Merlin_, he loved his girlfriend.


	39. Seamus and Draco

**Dedication:** For my good friend Enigmus... I hope you got my PM reply; I like all of your requests and am especially eager to write a couple of them specifically! I'll be doing them in the order in which you listed them, though, and I've got requests from other people that will come between now and then as well. I figure it'll be a week and a half or so before I get to the one I'm most anxious for. 'Til then, I hope this one makes you smile. :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Seamus and Draco**

"Well well… if it isn't the little Irish Gryffindor. Finnigan, isn't it?"

"Aye," Seamus replied boldly. "What's it to you, Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged, somehow making even that plebian gesture look aristocratic. "Just wondering what brings you to the dungeons. You're a mighty long way from the lions' den…"

Seamus pondered how to answer, ultimately deciding to tell the truth. "I've got a blind date tonight."

Malfoy's eyes widened. "It's _you?!_" he asked incredulously.

It took a second, but when he realized what Malfoy meant, a grin split Seamus's face. "Yup!" he said eagerly, jumping the blond and snogging him senseless.


	40. Charlie and Harry

**Dedication:** For my friend Murgy31... I expected this one to be much easier than the first request you made (Draco and Charlie), but it actually ended up being harder for me. Of course that might be because my little nephew and niece just ran circles around me _all day long_, and I'm bloody exhausted... :P ...but hey, I love those kids, so the exhaustion is _so_ worth it! I am sorry that this fic likely suffered a bit for it, but I hope you like it anyway!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Charlie and Harry**

Harry lay beside his boyfriend, head on the other man's shoulder. Charlie Weasley had just fucked him into the mattress, and they needed to get up soon to go to the Burrow for Ron and Hermione's wedding. But first…

Charlie looked over at his lover and grinned. "Join me in the shower?" he asked.

Harry blushed; they showered together pretty much every day, but _still_ he blushed. "As long as we'll still be able to get there on time…"

"Of course," Charlie said. "Now come on."

They ended up being a few minutes late, but it was _so _worth it.


	41. Zacharias and Luna

**Author's Note:** I apologize for not responding to anyone's request today… I realized this morning that I'm not going to be home before midnight tonight, so in order not to miss my deadline, I had to write something and post from the office. Given only my lunchtime to do so, I forwent your requests and instead made my own, which was much easier and quicker for me to write than the pairing that otherwise would have been done today. I'll pick back up with the request list tomorrow; 'til then, I hope you enjoy this one! And I owe you all another huge THANK YOU for the incredible support you've given me for this fic… today's chapter will almost certainly push it past the 300 review mark!! Thank you SO much!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Zacharias and Luna**

"You're barmier than Barnabas," Zacharias said exasperatedly, gesturing to the tapestry of the wizard with the ballet-dancing trolls.

The two were pacing the seventh-floor corridor to gain access to the Room of Requirement for a bit of fun, and Luna had just made one of her trademark inane comments about a non-existent species.

"That depends on one's point of view," she said. "For example, I'd call _you_ barmy for _not_ believing in kilnops. They cause sterility in males, and I'd much prefer you be fertile."

With that comment, Luna Lovegood became the first person ever to make Zacharias Smith blush.


	42. George and Harry

**Dedication:** For my friend StonerLove. This was another tough one for me, as I'm still not completely confident when writing the Weasley twins. Nevertheless, I'm pleased with how this came out, and I hope you are as well! If not, I should be able to make up for it with the next of your requests... I'm looking forward to writing that one a lot! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**George and Harry**

"Hey boss, I'm off for lunch. You're all set covering the store for a bit, right?"

Fred couldn't resist the opportunity for a jibe. "As long as you use a silencing charm this time, I am."

George had the decency to blush; yesterday, Fred and some customers inadvertently overheard a moment of passion he'd shared with his boyfriend. "Of course," he promised.

In the back room, George said, "All right Harry, come on out… and cast a silencing spell when you do."

A blushing Harry dropped his invisibility cloak and did so, only then greeting his lover with a kiss.


	43. Cedric and Ginny

**Dedication:** For Sympathetic Me... I hope you like this one; it was trickier than I anticipated it being, but I'm pleased enough with it. I found that I like the idea of the pairing, but the age difference made it difficult to stay within the canon timeline. I realize that by the time Ginny could be a prefect (her fifth year), Cedric would already have graduated. But then if we were really staying true to canon, he'd actually be dead, so let's just call this a thoroughly AU drabble, shall we? :P

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Cedric and Ginny**

When Ginny was made a prefect, she never thought it would come with quite _this _big a perk.

The prefects' bathroom was the stuff of legend, and truthfully _was_ every bit as sinfully luxurious as everyone said. But the bathroom itself wasn't the perk that had caught Ginny's eye…

She had entered quietly and had immediately noticed Cedric Diggory in the tub. He _hadn't _noticed her… or so she thought.

After a minute of watching him, however, she was startled when he spoke. "Well are you coming in or what?"

'This ought to be interesting,' she thought, before answering, "Sure."


	44. Blaise and Hermione

**Dedication:** For my friend chavon13... I'm inordinately pleased with this one, so I _really_ hope you like it too! When you requested this pairing, I was excited; I'd never written them before, but another of my friends (LittleRedOne) had, and I'd found out then that I actually like these two together. It was a lot of fun writing them myself, so thank you for making me do so! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Blaise and Hermione**

"_What?_" Blaise asked his housemate. He couldn't believe it. Had he _seriously_ just been dared to…

"Kiss her, Blaise," came the reply. "I know it's distasteful; that's why it's a good dare. I don't think you'll do it."

"Pensieve memory for proof?"

"Of course."

"Be right back."

_**(Ten minutes later, in the library)**_

"Hermione?" Blaise called softly.

"Hi Blaise," she whispered back, greeting her boyfriend with a kiss.

He smiled. "That's the easiest dare I've ever won."

She looked puzzled, but when he explained, she laughed. "Glad to help."

Ten minutes later, Draco fumed as he discovered he'd been out-Slytherined.


	45. Seamus and Luna

**Dedication:** For my good friend LittleRedOne... this is the pairing I _almost_ wrote for Chapter 41, when I had to write during my lunch break at work. It turned out to be a little bit harder than I anticipated, however, so I opted for something easier that day given how little time I had in which to write. I'm thrilled you made this request, though, and made me revisit my idea from a few days ago. It's not my _favorite_ drabble to date, but I _do _like protective!Seamus. Wish I could have worked Luna herself in, but oh well... next time! Hehe! Hope you like it! :D

**Author's Note:** Yet again, I've fallen _way_ behind in replying to reviews. And yet again I shall beg for one more day's leniency... I'll answer each and every one tomorrow, I promise! And while I'm on the topic, _thank you_ once again for your tremendous support, all of you! It's _incredibly_ flattering! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Seamus and Luna**

Seamus Finnigan was a notoriously good-natured guy, _except_ when he overheard someone making fun of his girlfriend, which unfortunately happened quite often.

The Gryffindors stopped making such comments early on. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs learned quickly as well. The Slytherins, on the other hand…

"What was that, Parkinson?" Seamus asked. He'd sent her to the hospital wing just three days ago, but here she was again already. Slytherins _never_ learned.

"I _said_, 'That idiot Lovegood girl is…'"

"That's what I thought you said," he interrupted, drawing his wand. This time, he sent her to the hospital wing for _several_ days.


	46. Cedric and Seamus

**Dedication:** Another one for my good friend Enigmus, who I've discovered has a bit of a thing for a certain sandy-haired, Irish Gryffindor. I must say, I like your taste. ;) Here's hoping you like this one featuring him!

**Author's Note:** I apologize most profusely for breaking my promise of review replies for all today. Something wacky is going on with the site's review and PM system. I shall try again tomorrow, and everyday thereafter, if necessary, until things are working properly and I can thank you all individually for your compliments! Til then, here's another big, public THANK YOU!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Cedric and Seamus**

"Aren't you one of Harry Potter's dormmates?" Cedric asked as the Irishman sidled up to him in a seldom used corridor, his desire clear in his eyes.

"Aye, but sadly he's straight. In fact, he's after your girlfriend," Seamus informed the older boy.

"Ah… well good luck all around then, it seems. She and I broke up this morning."

"Oh?" the Gryffindor voiced inquisitively.

Cedric smiled. "Like I said, good luck for everyone: _he_ can have _her_, and _I'm_ single at the moment, so…"

Rather than finish his sentence, Cedric stepped closer to Seamus and leaned in for a kiss.


	47. Draco and Neville

**Dedication:** Another one for my friend Murgy31... you've really made me surprise myself. Of your three requests, I thought for sure that this one would be the hardest. In fact, it ended up being the _easiest!_ Whether or not it's the _best_ is for you to decide, but I must say that I'm relieved to have it done. After a slight nudge from another friend (to whom I'd been whining, because I _really_ dislike this pairing), it all but wrote itself really. :) I'm afraid my distaste came through quite clearly at the end, but I do hope you like it anyway!

**Author's Note:** Something strange is still going on with this site. I got an email from a friend today (the one I later ended up whining to about this chapter's pairing... lol) asking if I was all right; she was worried because I hadn't updated in two days. I _had_, of course, but apparently no notifications have gone out to those who get alerts about this fic. Looking at my stats page, I've noticed that I've gotten some reviews for these most recent chapters, but I haven't gotten email notification of them yet. So until this site works out its latest bug, I'm going to hold off on the review replies... I want to make sure that when I _send_ them, you all _get_ them! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Neville**

Draco had mixed emotions regarding his father's annual masquerade ball. He hated Lucius's "friends" and colleagues, but he always managed to find someone his age and get a good snog.

Since masks concealed everyone's identity, he never knew exactly who he was snogging until the end of the night. But since only purebloods could attend, there was no risk of him catching anything from some lesser being.

In recent years, it had been Zabini, Smith, and Corner. This year…

"_Longbottom?!_" Draco shouted after he'd pulled off his partner's mask.

Seeing Malfoy's face, Neville fainted. Draco ran off to be sick.


	48. Pansy and Luna

**Dedication:** Another one for my friend StonerLove... after two difficult ones for you, I _finally_ got to one that's easier for me to write. My love of Luna is well-known by now, I'm sure, so my enthusiasm here ought to be self-explanatory. I can only hope that _you_ enjoy my Luna as much as _I_ do. Hehe! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Pansy and Luna**

"Nargles?" Pansy asked, confused beyond belief. Her girlfriend had just vanished the mistletoe that Pansy had conjured in a sly attempt to sneak a kiss, and the girl's explanation of _why_ she'd done that had baffled her.

"Oh yes," Luna said. "They're cute, but not very pleasant. You definitely want to avoid them if you can."

Pansy stared, speechless for a moment. Finally she said, "Okay then… I suppose the direct approach will work just as well…"

"Direct approach?"

Rather than answering verbally, Pansy pulled Luna to her and snogged the girl senseless. Er… more senseless than usual, that is.


	49. Gilderoy and Rita

**Dedication:** Another one for my friend chavon13... I finally got to write one of the two that you requested that nearly had me falling off my chair in hysterics when I got your email! :D As funny as I find the idea of the pairing to be, however, I found it quite difficult to write it humorously. Thus, you'll likely find this a much darker drabble than you expected, as we discover what else our 'esteemed' former DADA professor used his expertise to cover up.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Gilderoy and Rita**

"Ah!" exclaimed Rita Skeeter, entering the room and spotting its occupant. "How is my favorite winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award?"

Gilderoy Lockhart beamed at the praise, but saw fit to correct the reporter. "_Five times_ winner," he said. "Won it four more times after you left the publication for the Daily Prophet."

"Yes yes," she said flippantly. "All well deserved, of course. Now what can I do for you, Professor?"

That was the wrong question to ask. Rita left Lockhart's office a half hour later, her memory obliviated, just like the memories of all his other victims.


	50. Harry and Ron

**Dedication:** Another one for my good friend Enigmus... here it is, my friend: the one we've both been waiting for. :D I'm quite pleased with how it came out, and I hope you are as well! Thank you _so_ much for requesting this; I've been dying to write it ever since I started this daily challenge!

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your limitless patience while I finally catch up in replying to your reviews. I'm answering them person by person, rather than strictly in the order they came in, so some of you have been replied to in full while others haven't heard a word from me yet. I've got a big project to finish for work for 8:00AM tomorrow, but after that's done (probably around 7:59AM tomorrow), I should be able to answer everyone that I haven't yet throughout the day. Thanks for bearing with me for so long! You are all _awesome!!_ :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Ron**

At first, it was rather awkward; neither had ever done anything like this before.

Their first kiss had been purely accidental. After pulling away and staring wide-eyed at one another, however, their second was anything but. It was wet, sloppy, messy… and in both boys' minds, _wonderful_.

Now, having dated for a year, the awkwardness had faded entirely. Harry and Ron had learned all the nuances of relationships, and they had learned them from each other.

And now, as they lay together after making love for the first time, they both thanked God for the other's presence in their life.


	51. Neville and Hermione

**Dedication:** Yet another for my good friend StonerLove... and another that was fairly easy for me to write, which actually came as quite a surprise because I don't really like this pairing. But hey, I'm not about to complain! :P I'm rather pleased with how this came out, considering my dislike for the couple. I just hope that you like it too... it _is_ for you, after all! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Neville and Hermione**

"Snape's assignment asks for the five reasons you should never use acromantula venom in a potion with a dragon's blood base, but there are really _six_ reasons and…"

Hermione was trying to help Neville with Potions, but he wasn't listening to a word she said. While most would think her words were sailing over his head, however, the simple truth was that he fancied her.

"Neville!" she exclaimed. "Are you even listening?"

Blushing, he stammered, "Um… not really…"

"Am I going too fast?"

"No… it's just…"

"What?" she asked.

"Well… you're really pretty."

Then it was Hermione's turn to blush.


	52. Draco and Oliver

**Dedication:** Another one for Sympathetic Me... I wasn't quite sure what I thought of this pairing when you requested it, but once I sat down to write, I found that it came out rather easily. I do like Oliver, and while I don't normally like Draco with anyone other than Harry, I sort of found a way around that with this one. :) I'm happy with how this came out, and can only hope that you like it too!!

**Author's Note:** Oh my goodness, I'm updating before 11:55PM! :P Happy Independence Day to all of you in the USA (and happy day to the rest of you, if I've any foreign readers)! :D And THANK YOU ALL once again... this fic now has over 400 reviews, and I'm completely blown away by how much you all seem to be enjoying this no-longer-so-little challenge of mine! Thank you, thank you, _thank you _for all your incredibly kind words!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Oliver**

Even though he was only a third year, Draco Malfoy had an active sex life. Oh he hadn't actually _had_ sex yet, but he thought about it often enough…

The star in his fantasies was Oliver Wood: Gryffindor Keeper extraordinaire, and one of the sexiest boys in the school. The Scotsman was tall, thin but muscular, had the most amazing eyes… and the _accent_… oh _Merlin_, the accent was hot!

Each night, Draco pictured himself fucking Oliver, being fucked _by _Oliver, or one of countless other fantasies. Whichever one he used, he inevitably came _hard_ and passed out shortly afterwards.


	53. Ron and Cho

**Dedication:** Yet another one for my friend chavon13... I am absolutely amazed by how easy this was to write. I _really_ dislike Cho, and yet it took me all of three minutes to write this drabble and make sure that it's exactly a hundred words. Usually the pairings I dislike take me a lot longer! This was weird. :P In any case, I hope you like it! It's your opinion that matters most again this time! :D

**Author's Note:** As the end of my second month of drabbles approaches, I find myself fully stocked with requests. I've got exactly enough to last me though the final drabble of the month, which is perfect! I've even got a couple requests already that will fit nicely into my third month's theme: threesomes. If you've got any specific threesomes you want to see drabblized (that's a real word, I swear), please send me an email or PM and let me know! Just like with this month's requests, I'd _much_ prefer they come in emails or PMs... _not_ reviews. And also just like this month's requests, the only rule I have is that I will not write cross-generational pairings or threesomes; anything else goes, though, so don't hesitate to ask! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ron and Cho**

"Are you sure, Mate?" Ron asked for the fifth time.

"Ron, trust me… I don't mind at all," Harry replied. "Things _really _weren't good between her and me, so you don't need to worry about me being mad."

Ron Weasley was a bit concerned about the budding relationship between Cho Chang and himself. The way he saw it, dating one's best friend's ex just a month after their breakup was kind of sketchy.

Now that he was sure Harry really didn't mind, though, he had but one thing to do: go snog the living daylights out of his new girlfriend.


	54. Oliver and Cedric

**Dedication:** Another answer to a challenge from my good friend LittleRedOne... this was probably a bit easier for me than you intended, based on what you said in your PM, but I thank you for it all the same. I had quite a bit of fun thinking this one up and writing it. :) I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the others I wrote for you!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Oliver and Cedric**

"Potter has caught the snitch, and Gryffindor wins! Tough break for Diggory and Hufflepuff," Lee Jordan announced.

Oliver Wood made sure to catch Diggory's attention on his way to the locker rooms. "Hell of an effort, love," he said. "Is there anything I can do to take the edge off the loss?"

Cedric quirked an eyebrow. "I reckon there may be _something_…" he said, drawing a smile from his boyfriend.

"See you in a few, then."

_**(An hour later…)**_

"_Merlin_, you're amazing," Cedric said as they walked back to the castle.

Oliver smiled. "So are you, love. So are you."


	55. Dean and Harry

**Dedication:** Yet another one for my good friend Enigmus... I do so love the list of requests you gave me. This was another fun one to write. I debated with myself over whether or not it should be smutty, then opted just to go with whatever came out when I started writing... and here you have the result of that. I hope you enjoy it; this one's for you! :D

**Author's Note:** Today marks the 'one week left' point of my first poll. One week from tonight, a new poll covering month two's drabbles will open, and the results of the first month's poll will be revealed. Currently, I've had seventeen people submit their selections, and there is a tie for first place between two chapters. No, I won't tell you which two until after the poll closes next Monday. Hopefully it will no longer be a tie at that time. We shall see! Thank you to all of you who have voted already! If you haven't, there's still time; please do so before Monday the 14th. Thank you all again! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Dean and Harry**

Who would have thought that mild-mannered, soft-spoken Dean Thomas was an insatiable sex fiend? No one. Before this year, everyone in the castle would have scoffed at the very idea. But now, _one _person knew differently…

"_Oh holy fuck!_" Harry screamed, as Dean buggered him senseless. "_Fuck_, that's amazing!"

As always, Dean made sure that Harry came first. The orgasm rushing though him triggered Dean's own seconds later.

Afterwards, Harry was reduced to a practically boneless state, all but melting into the mattress. Dean fell beside him.

"Too tired for a fourth?" he asked.

A snore was his only response.


	56. Fred and George

**Dedication:** For my good friend xXRon-luverXx... you really threw me for a loop with this request... I have a hard enough time writing _one_ of the twins, and you want me to write them _both at once?!_ I'll be the first to admit that this is _not_ some of my best writing, but I'm afraid it _is _all I could manage for these two right now. Hopefully I'll improve as I keep writing them. Or else hopefully I'll stop getting requests for them. :P In any case, I do hope you enjoy this! Thanks for the request! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Fred and George**

After getting home from the shop every night, Fred and George Weasley fell quickly into a routine they'd developed early on…

"Have you got the hot tub going yet?" Fred asked his twin.

"Sure do," came the reply from the other room. "Come on in, brother mine."

"I'm on my way," he called.

As Fred stepped into the tub with his naked brother, he asked, "Gee, George, what do you want to do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night, Brother," George replied. "Fuck like rabbits."

And they did. It was _wonderful_ stress relief after a hard day's work.


	57. Neville and Colin

**Dedication:** Yet another one for my good friend StonerLove... I'd been wanting to try this one for a while, actually, because I wondered what would happen if the two biggest bottoms in the school hooked up with one another. Well, now I know! And in a few seconds, you will too! :D Thanks so much, hun! I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did thinking it up and writing it!

**Author's Note:** To all of you who reviewed and told me that I wrote the twins well in the previous chapter, _thank you!!_ I swear I wasn't fishing for compliments when I said that I didn't think that was one of my better ones; I really didn't think it was all that great, myself. But I'm _thrilled _that you all seemed to enjoy it! And for those of you who did, I want you to know that I've already received a request for one of next month's drabbles to include Fred and George. In fact, I've already written it... and I'm actually _really_ happy with how it came out! So for those of you who liked the one that I _didn't_, I'm dying to see what you say about the one that I _do!!_ :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Neville and Colin**

Everyone agreed that Neville and Colin made a wonderful couple, but behind their backs, everyone joked about them fighting over who would get to bottom.

Or well… everyone _thought _they were joking. They didn't realize how true their words actually were.

The boys _had _been extremely happy together, right up until they decided to "go all the way," as Colin put it, and both insisted on bottoming.

After half an hour of arguing, Neville _grudgingly _relented. As he pushed slowly into the heat of Colin's tight entrance, however, he thought, 'You know… I think I could get used to this!'


	58. Severus and Minerva

**Dedication:** Yet _another_ one for my friend chavon13! :D This was one of the ones I dreaded when I saw it in your email, but I actually had fun trying to figure out how to do it. I reckon it's probably not what you expected when you made the request/challenge, but I hope you like it all the same. :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Severus and Minerva**

Severus had been acting strangely… _romantic_… towards Minerva throughout the Valentine's Day feast. It was really quite discomfiting.

Hearing someone snicker behind her, she turned to see the Headmaster holding a vial that he'd clearly emptied into Severus's goblet.

Approaching him later, she sternly accused, "You fed Severus a love potion!"

He chuckled. "Ah, my dear Minerva… the Marauders and the Weasley twins aren't the only Gryffindors who enjoy a good prank every now and again."

McGonagall scowled. "I'll get you for this, Albus. You'll see just how true that statement is."

His eyes twinkled. "I look forward to it."


	59. Dean and Ginny

**Dedication:** Another one for my good friend LittleRedOne... thanks to your fics, I actually know a little bit about how these two would act as a couple. Hehe! So thanks for helping me to make this one better than it otherwise would have been. If you like this, be proud, because you're half the reason it came out as well as it did. :) I hope you _do_ like it!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Dean and Ginny**

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Love?" Dean asked patiently. He'd been running around catering to his wife's every whim; what else was he to do when she was in labor?

"_YES!_" she screamed. "You can get me un-bloody-pregnant! This bloody _hurts!_"

The mediwitch chuckled. "Now now, dear… you'll be 'un-pregnant', as you called it, very shortly. Don't take your pain out on your husband _too _much."

Ginny breathed deeply, then turned to face Dean. "I _am _sorry, Love."

He merely smiled in response and held her hand, not letting go until after their baby was born.


	60. Harry and Cedric

**Dedication:** Unless I missed somebody's PM or email before (in which case I'm _really _sorry), this is the first time that one of my drabbles fills _two _people's requests. As it does, I feel it only right to dedicate this to both of you: Enigmus, SlashFan69... here you go, my dears! :D I hope you both enjoy it immensely!

**Author's Note:** I don't think I've _ever_ updated before 8:00AM. Lol! But I'm about to leave for the day, and I doubt I'll be home before midnight, so I've _got_ to post early today. I hope this doesn't throw anybody off... the world's not ending or anything... at least not to my knowledge. If it were and I knew, I'd warn you all, I swear! :P

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Cedric**

Cho couldn't believe her eyes: he was here with her… yet there he was with _him_.

If she _hadn't _come to the Yule Ball with Cedric, she would've come with Harry. But based on what she was seeing, _Cedric _was about to come with Harry…

And then, with a long, low moan that reached all the way to her hiding place, he _did_.

When Cedric dropped to his knees in front of the other boy moments later, she turned and ran back into the castle. She _wished_ she hadn't watched the earlier scene, but she _refused_ to watch this one!


	61. James Sirius and Hugo

**Dedication:** Still one more for my good friend StonerLove. :) I thought I was going to go a whole month without any next-gen pairings, but then you came through for me! Thank you immensely for that, hun! This was a new pairing for me, and it's the first non-Fred/George incest I've posted. I do hope you like it! :D

**Author's Note:** This is the final drabble of month number two! Thanks to all of you, I have amassed over 500 reviews on this fic! I've ten more months to go, and at this rate, I'll end up with over 3,000 when the year is through!! THANK YOU ALL _SO_ MUCH!! :D Also, now that month two is finished, please go vote in the new poll on my profile page! **The results of the first month's poll are as follows**... 19 people voted and 2 drabbles tied for first place with 5 votes each... _Scorpius/Albus Severus_ and _James Sirius/Teddy_. :D Thank you to all of you who voted... I hope you will again this month! If any of you want the full results, please PM or email me. I'll gladly tell you anything you want to know!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James Sirius and Hugo**

James knew that his and Hugo's relationship had to be kept secret. It would tear the whole family apart if anyone were to catch them together. He shuddered at the thought.

But he shuddered even harder when he thought about never sharing his love with Hugo again. Thus, their meetings were rare and _very _carefully planned.

The world just wouldn't accept their love. Many thought it disgusting; those that didn't called it tragic.

James and Hugo, of course, agreed with the latter group. 'Damn the others,' they both thought as they drifted off to sleep one night. 'Damn them all.'


	62. Draco, Harry, and Oliver

**Dedication:** The first drabble of the "Third Month Threesomes" (as coined by my friend narutolovesme) goes out to Murgy31, who requested this threesome mere _seconds_ after I posted the author's note asking for requests. This is the first of four drabbles you'll see your name attached to this month, and I hope you enjoy them all... but for now, I just _really _hope you like this one! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Harry, and Oliver**

"Come _on_, Potter, you prude… how many times have we done this before?"

"_We've _done this _hundreds_ of times, Malfoy," came the reply. "But this is the first time we haven't been _alone!_"

"If it helps, Harry, I _have _already seen you naked," Oliver reminded him.

Harry seemed to ponder this for a second. Then, removing the last of his clothes and climbing up on the bed, he smirked and said, "Well what are we waiting for?"

A minute later, Draco pushed into Harry, and Harry took Oliver into his mouth. It was the beginning of a _very _fun night.


	63. Fred, George, and Ginny

**Dedication:** This one's for my good friend LittleRedOne... it's the first of the four you asked for this month. You know how excited I was when you requested this... well I'm even _more_ excited with how it came out! :D I seriously am inordinately pleased with this drabble, so I really hope you like it too! More than any of the others I've written for you so far, I _really_ hope you enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Fred, George, and Ginny**

"Come to bed Gin-Gin."

I chuckle at the nickname and look over to the bed, where my brothers are softly fondling one another's rapidly stiffening cocks.

Smiling, I climb up and lay between them, sighing contentedly as one set of lips rains kisses all over my face while the other latches onto my neck.

A long moan follows that sigh when I feel Fred slide into me from the front at the same time as George does the same from behind me.

'_Merlin_, I love my brothers,' I think as they fuck me slowly. 'I love them _so _fucking much.'


	64. James, Sirius, and Remus

**Dedication:** This one goes out to two good friends of mine: SlashFan69 (who requested it first) and narutolovesme (whose PM came just a couple hours later). Hehe! I hope you _both _enjoy this one! It's my first ever attempt at anything from the Marauders' Era, and I must say, I'm _very _proud of it. :D I hope _everyone_ likes it, of course, but your opinions matter most in this case, you two. Let me know what you think, and be honest about it! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James, Sirius, and Remus**

The Marauders (minus Peter) were lounging around the Room of Requirement, enjoying some time away from the everyday bustle of student life at Hogwarts. Currently, the three best friends were relaxing in a hot tub.

"Sirius," James said, "go get me a drink."

The boy with long black hair scoffed. "Get it yourself, you lazy ass."

James frowned. "Remus?" he tried.

"Not gonna happen," the werewolf replied.

Pondering his options, James chose…

"A week's worth of blowjobs for whomever gets me a drink," he said.

Both other boys were out of the tub and racing for the icebox within seconds.


	65. Ron, Lavender, and Parvati

**Dedication:** For my good friend xXRon-luverXx... I can very honestly say that I never would have thought of this grouping if you hadn't asked for it. That said, I'm kind of surprised that I wouldn't have... it was remarkably easy to write, considering Won-Won and Lav-Lav were actually together for a while in HBP and Lavender and Parvati are practically attached at the hip throughout all seven books. :P Thanks for the request, and for all your others too... they'll all get done eventually!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ron, Lavender, and Parvati**

"Wait …" Ron said. "You want _what?!_"

Lavender smiled. "I want a threesome with you and Parvati," she repeated.

Ron's eyes lit up like a five-year-old's on Christmas morning. "_When?_"

"Well, she's upstairs waiting right now. I can go get her and meet you on your bed in a minute…"

_**(Five minutes later)**_

"Fuck yes, Ron!" Lavender screamed, breaking away from kissing Parvati to do so. Parvati reclaimed her best friend's lips immediately afterwards.

Ron watched as the two made out while he fucked his girlfriend senseless. The sight was enough to push him over the edge a minute later.


	66. Oliver, Harry, and Ron

**Dedication:** For my good friend StonerLove... thank you for requesting this one; I had a lot of fun with it! I do have to ask, however, that you (and everyone else, of course) accept my usage of creative license and overlook the fact that Oliver and Ron were never on the team at the same time in canon, since they were both Keepers. Let's just pretend that Angelina, Alicia, or Katie quit, and Ron made the team as a Chaser in his third year, ok? Please? :P

**Author's Note:** Wow... only 1:00PM and I'm updating! But I'm leaving work early today and heading straight to the beach for the night, so I have to post before I go. I'll be coming back home sometime tomorrow, so you can still count on a new drabble, as always. It'll probably be back closer to my usual time, though, late at night. And as one final note, thank you all for your unbelievably awesome reviews! I'm _still_ trying to catch up in replying to them all, but while you wait, know that I appreciate each and every kind word you've all given me!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Oliver, Harry, and Ron**

"Great practice everyone," the captain said. "We'll flatten Hufflepuff for sure next week!"

Ron mumbled, "Big surprise there," and everyone laughed.

The majority of the group departed moments later, leaving only three players in the locker room.

While Oliver was showering, Harry and Ron snuck in behind him and smacked his bare ass. Oliver's startled yelp made them laugh, but their laughter quickly turned to moans of pleasure when the older boy reached down and began to stroke his two younger teammates.

"I wondered when you'd join me," he said sultrily.

Harry and Ron merely continued to moan in response.


	67. Luna, Pansy, and Hermione

**Dedication:** For my good friend LittleLinor... thank you for informing me that today is International Femslash Day! To think, today's grouping would have been different (it was _actually_ going to be three guys originally!), and then a few days _later_, I would've had an all-female grouping. Obviously, my writing/posting schedule had to be rearranged, and I thank you for alerting me to that need! :D I hope you enjoy this one; it was rather tough to write well, but I finally managed to come up with something I was pleased with. :) What matters most, though, is what _you _think!!

**Author's Note:** I'm going to have to have another month of threesomes sometime... I've already gotten too many requests to fit in this one month. :P Only two people are having any of their requests pushed back to a different month, though, and I'll be PMing them right after I post this. So if you don't hear from me tonight, all of your requests will be done sometime this month (unless I missed any, in which case I beg your forgiveness)! :D I put together the whole month's posting schedule a few minutes ago, and I like the way it looks. Hehe! Thank you all _so much_ for all the requests! And if you think of any other groupings you want to see, feel free to send them along... I'll add them to my list for whichever future month ends up reserved for threesomes! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Luna, Pansy, and Hermione**

At one of the upperclassmen-only 'Truth or Dare' parties, the three had been dared to get it on. They enjoyed it so much — despite not particularly liking each other outside of the bedroom — that they reenacted it every chance they got.

Tonight, Luna was in charge: at the moment, she had _both _Pansy and Hermione kneeling before her.

The two girls' tongues were tangling with each other as they licked up at Luna's sweet spot. And when the Ravenclaw came, the Slytherin and the Gryffindor shared her taste, kissing one another deeply after getting all Luna had to give them.


	68. Draco, Blaise, and Ginny

**Dedication:** This one is for both chobnbeese and Sympathetic Me, whose requests came mere _minutes_ apart. None of your others matched, but this first one was on both your lists, and thus, the result is for both of you... I _really_ hope you both enjoy it, because I had a _lot_ of fun writing it! Thanks for the request!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Blaise, and Ginny**

Draco Malfoy would never stoop to _touching_ a Weasley, even an admittedly hot one like Ginny. But _this_ way he got to _see_ the feisty redhead in all her glory without having to sully his own flesh with her.

_This_ way — fucking Blaise while Blaise was fucking her — Draco got to watch her face contort in ecstasy without touching her himself. He got to be part of it without actually doing anything objectionable.

As he watched her, Ginny came _hard_, drawing Blaise's orgasm from him seconds later, which in turn sent Draco over the edge. _Merlin_, he loved this arrangement!


	69. Draco, Harry, and Seamus

**Dedication:** This one is for my very best friend, HeroinPhoenix, and also for another good friend of mine, Enigmus. Thank you _both_ for requesting this; I was _so_ excited to write it when I saw the grouping, and I must say, I'm damn proud of the result! :D I hope you both like it as much as I do!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Harry, and Seamus**

Harry and Seamus were curled up on the bed, sixty-nining each other, while Draco stood at the edge of the bed, fucking his long-time boyfriend with long, deliberate thrusts.

The triad of sensations — Draco's cock in his ass, Seamus's mouth on his dick, and Seamus's length between his own lips — pushed Harry over the edge first.

When his cum poured down Seamus's throat, the Irishman followed suit. Draco was only moments behind, as he felt Harry's ass clenching around him.

After they'd caught their breath, Draco voiced the idea on all of their minds…

"We've _got _to do this again!"


	70. Lucius, Remus, and Severus

**Dedication:** This one is for Murgy31, who's been reading and reviewing this fic faithfully since my second day of posting it. Thank you _very _much for all your reviews and for all your requests these past couple months! :D This one was a bit difficult for me to write, as I've never paid much attention to any of these three in my time in fandom. But I am pleased with how this turned out, so I really hope you like it too! Thanks for the challenge! Hehe! It was fun!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Lucius, Remus, and Severus**

When Lucius heard the telltale sounds of sex coming from the prefect's bathroom, he smirked. It was time to get _someone _in trouble.

He opened the door with a flourish and saw something he _never _thought he'd see: Severus bottoming for someone other than him.

Hogwarts's resident werewolf was buried inside the budding Death Eater, fucking him with long, hard thrusts. Severus, for his part, seemed to be loving it.

"Ah, Lucius…" Remus grunted. "Care to join us?"

Malfoy considered his options, then stripped and stepped up behind the Gryffindor to have a bit of fun before turning them in.


	71. Dean, Zacharias, and Seamus

**Dedication:** This is another one written for my good friend LittleRedOne... like you said in your email, it's your three favorite people to pair with Ginny, only here they're with each other and she's nowhere in sight. :P And _I_ think it came out pretty hot; Seamus is a lucky man indeed. ;) Hehe! It's _your_ opinion that matters most, though, so I _really_ hope you like this one!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Dean, Zacharias, and Seamus**

Luck of the Irish indeed! Seamus couldn't _believe_ the incredible turn his life had taken. Just yesterday, he'd been single and hadn't been laid in over a month. _Today_, he was the filling in the most _wonderful_ sandwich…

Dean Thomas — his tall, dark, and handsome best friend — was behind him, pistoning in and out of his ass at a slow, but _immensely_ pleasurable pace. In front of him stood Zacharias Smith — the snarky, but _oh so sexy_, blond Hufflepuff — his dick sliding between Seamus's lips.

When both boys came at once, Seamus felt like he'd died and gone to Heaven.


	72. Hermione, Ron, and Harry

**Dedication:** This one's for SlashFan69 _and_ xXRon-luverXx, who were both kind enough to request my favorite threesome. Oddly enough, despite it _being_ my favorite threesome, this isn't my favorite drabble I've written this month. :P I _am_ pleased with how it came out, but I don't know... it just seems like something's not _quite_ right. But tinkering with it for the past hour hasn't solved the problem, so I just don't see it getting solved. Lol! In any case, I hope both of you enjoy this immensely! Thanks for the request!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Hermione, Ron, and Harry**

Hermione liked this small room where she and her two lovers had sex even more than she liked the library. Now sex _in the library_, hmmm… but no, that was a thought for another time.

Right now, her focus belonged here. Here, where Ron was pumping himself in and out of her with abandon. Here, where Harry was jerking himself off while watching them.

"Come for me, Harry…" she whispered. "Come _on_ me…"

Harry groaned deeply and did as he was told, spilling himself onto her chest, which in turn threw both Ron and Hermione over the edge as well.


	73. Minerva, Severus, and Albus

**Dedication:** This is for my good friend narutolovesme and _also_ for a relative newcomer to my drabbles, tonks-713. To be honest, I had hoped no one would ask for this threesome, but I knew it was more or less inevitable after the Severus and Minerva chapter. And now that I've written it, I find myself _very_ glad indeed that you both _did_ request it. I think this is one of the funniest ones I've written. Hehe! I hope you're both as happy with it as I am! :D Thanks for the request!! And Kyt... I _really_ hope this brings a smile to your face tonight!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Minerva, Severus, and Albus**

'Well,' Minerva thought as she hid in a broom closet, 'that plan backfired spectacularly.'

She had spiked both the Headmaster's and the potions master's drinks with a _lust_ potion in an attempt to exact revenge against Dumbledore for his love potion prank. The problem was, since she wasn't particularly adept at potions herself, she'd inadvertently given them one that turned their attention not to _each other_, but to _her!_

So far they hadn't found her, but… '_Oh no!_'

The door opened, admitting her two lust-filled colleagues. For the rest of the day, no one dared go anywhere _near_ that closet.


	74. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione

**Dedication:** This is another one for my good friend StonerLove. :) This turned out _very_ differently than I anticipated when I first sat down to write it, but I'm pleased with it nonetheless. Hermione's a lucky (and if I say so myself, _smart_) girl in this one. Hehe! I hope you like it, hun... this one's for you!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ginny, Luna, and Hermione**

Hermione carefully contemplated the offer she'd just been made: on the one hand, she had been planning to start the Arithmancy assignment due the following week, but on the other, it wasn't every day that she was asked to join a threesome…

Her reckless Gryffindor side won in the end, and that's what led to her being here, pinned beneath two other girls, writhing and moaning as Ginny and Luna took turns — and occasionally worked simultaneously — licking and fingering her.

She _screamed_ when she came, and the redhead and blonde shared a smile before lowering their heads and starting again.


	75. Draco, Blaise, and Oliver

**Dedication:** This drabble is another one written for chobnbeese... I must say that I really like your taste in pairings/groupings, so I'm sad to see that this is the last request I have to write for you this month. It was a _lot _of fun... it's a hot group of boys, and the "plot" of it came to me rather easily, which is always nice. So I thank you, and I hope to get more requests from you in future months! Hope you enjoy this one! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Blaise, and Oliver**

"Well, well…" the blond said, "what have we here?"

Oliver Wood looked up and locked eyes with the Slytherin prince. The Gryffindor looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Blaise!" Draco hollered.

When Blaise arrived, he saw Draco's prey and smirked. The Slytherins pulled the older boy into a classroom, locking and silencing it once inside.

"We're gonna fuck you now, Wood," Zabini said, drawing a whimper from Oliver.

"Hear that, Blaise?" Malfoy asked. "I think he _likes_ that idea."

Oliver _did_ like it, and the three stayed in that room all night, fucking like the sex-crazed teenagers they were.


	76. Bill, Charlie, and Ginny

**Dedication:** This one's for Sympathetic Me... I hope you don't mind, but rather than going the sexy route I often tend to take with these drabbles, I opted instead for a more philosophical take on this one. I apologize if you were hoping for a hot one when you requested this threesome, but I couldn't make that work for some reason... which is odd, really, because it came so easily when it was the twins and Ginny. :P Still, I _do_ hope you like this! I'm pleased with it, even if its not my own favorite this month. (It's going to be a struggle for me to top a couple of the ones I've posted so far, I think.) Hehe!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Bill, Charlie, and Ginny**

They were a threesome, rather than a couple. There was an _eleven_ year age gap between oldest and youngest. And _all three_ of them were siblings.

Three strikes and you're out, right?

Only… they were all adults, so the first two didn't matter _at all_. And thanks to foolproof contraceptive charms, the third didn't either. Since there was absolutely _no_ chance of anyone but the three of them being directly affected by their relationship, why should it be considered wrong?

Under that tenet, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny Weasley shared one of the most passionate loves the world had ever seen.


	77. Harry, Draco, and Cedric

**Dedication:** This is another one for my good friend Enigmus... a hot grouping indeed, though I must say it's not as hot as the last one I wrote for you (Draco/Harry/Seamus), nor is it as hot as the next one of yours will be (though I won't say which grouping that is yet!). :P I do hope you like this one though; it was a lot of fun to write! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry, Draco, and Cedric**

"Oh! Hi Harry!" Cedric called, recognizing the boy in the prefects' bath. "Figure your egg out yet?"

"Umm…" Harry stammered. "Uh…"

At that point, Draco's head broke the surface of the water as he came up for air. Spotting Cedric, the blond smirked, asking, "Come to join us, Diggory?"

Harry blushed deeply, and Cedric stared. "W-well… I-I-I…" he stuttered. Then he took a deep breath and answered, "Sure!"

Draco disappeared again, and Cedric stripped and joined him underwater. Making _excellent_ use of the bubblehead charm, he knelt before the blond and jerked him off as the Slytherin resumed sucking Harry.


	78. Sirius, Remus, and Severus

**Dedication:** Here's another one for Murgy31... you've given me some very difficult pairings/groupings to write over these past couple months, and I really must thank you for the challenges! Half the fun of this year-long challenge of mine is the individual _daily_ challenges I get from requests like yours! So thank you very much indeed! I'm afraid I've only got one more left to write for you this month now, but I'm sure I can count on you for a few more requests once I figure out what month four's theme will be. Hehe! In any case, I hope you enjoy this one!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Sirius, Remus, and Severus**

"Come now Padfoot, I…"

He got no further before his wise-cracking friend eagerly interrupted, "You want to? I can't just do it on command, but if…"

"Not like _that_, Sirius," Remus cut him off with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, well…" intoned a smooth, dark, and — though the Gryffindors would never admit it aloud — _sexy_ voice. "Lovers' quarrel?"

"Fuck off, Snivellus," Sirius barked.

"Make me, Black."

It was a miracle that the ensuing scuffle didn't attract the attention of any staff members… especially as the 'scuffle' turned into a small orgy before long.

Sirius got to come 'like _that_' after all.


	79. Albus Severus, Scorpius, and Teddy

**Dedication:** This is my third post this month that goes out to my good friend LittleRedOne, who was kind enough to provide me four _wonderful_ groupings to write this month, and was even awesome enough to indulge my love of the next-gen characters with this particular one. :D Seriously, ever since I got the email with your requests, I've been _dying_ to write this one, so thank you _very _much! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Albus Severus, Scorpius, and Teddy**

"So can you make…?"

Teddy sighed. "No, I can't make my dick bigger."

Albus cracked up. "How'd you know that's what he was going to ask?"

"Oh please. You two have been together so long that I've gotten to know Scorpius pretty damn well myself."

"Not as well as _I_ do…" he teased his 'cousin'.

The metamorphmagus laughed. "That's very true," he admitted. "And that's fine by me."

"Actually…" Albus replied, "…how would you feel about a threesome?"

Both Teddy's and Scorpius's eyes lit up. A few minutes later, Albus was fucking his boyfriend while the blond sucked Teddy off.


	80. Dean, Seamus, and Neville

**Dedication:** This one goes out to both SlashFan69 and xXRon-luverXx. You apparently have similar tastes in pairings/groupings, as Chapter 72 was for you two as well! Hehe! And I've got to compliment your tastes, as I really like both _that_ chapter and _this_ one myself! :D So thank you both for the requests!! I hope you like this one as much as you did the other, too!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Dean, Seamus, and Neville**

Dean had his lips locked around the base of his best friend's dick when Neville walked in.

"Hey guys… _whoa!_" he exclaimed. "Sorry!!"

"Wait Nev!" Seamus called out to him as he turned to leave. "Don't go. Come here…"

Fighting down a blush, Neville _did_ turn and walk over to his roommates. When he got to the bedside, Seamus reached out and unbuckled his pants.

A minute later, Seamus was the first to come, which was unsurprising since Dean was an _expert_ at sucking cock. Neville followed not long after, however, and then _both_ boys turned their attention to Dean.


	81. Sirius, Severus, and Peter

**Dedication:** This is another one for my good friend narutolovesme. :) This was undoubtedly the most difficult drabble for me to write out of the 81 I've done so far. I went through several possible scenarios, wrote several different drafts, and still couldn't come up with anything I really liked. But now my deadline is here, so this will have to suffice I'm afraid. I apologize if you wanted an explicit one when you requested this grouping, but I simply _couldn't_ do it that way: not with these three. I _do_ hope you like this despite it not being my best work... I feel bad that this isn't particularly great, especially since it's the last one I'm writing for you this month, but I'll make it up to you with some _awesome_ ones the next time I take requests, ok? :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Sirius, Severus, and Peter**

"_You found him?!_"

Snape scowled at Black's incredulity. "Of course I found him," he replied. "The question is what to do now…"

Sirius smirked, eyeing Wormtail as a predator eyes its prey. "I can think of a few things," he said. "But I'm sure that as a former Death Eater yourself, you know better than I what fate typically befalls traitors."

Severus looked surprised. "_Typically_, they are raped, submitted to the Cruciatus, and then killed when they no longer provide ample entertainment," he explained.

"Works for me," Sirius replied after a moment's consideration.

Peter whimpered in terror as they approached.


	82. Harry, Ron, and Ginny

**Dedication:** This is the third of four drabbles written for my good friend StonerLove for the Third Month Threesomes, and it's far and away my favorite grouping of the four, so I _really_ hope you like this, hun! :D I had several different ideas of 'plots' for this one, but in the end, this is the one I chose (obviously). Hehe! It's really too bad in this case that I made it a goal never to repeat a pairing/grouping in this year-long challenge, because I really liked a couple of the other drafts I wrote of this one too. Hmmm... maybe when the year is done, I'll post all my extras and 'private gift' drabbles in a new compilation... :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry, Ron, and Ginny**

"Uh… guys…?"

"Yes Harry?" Ginny replied, at the same time as her brother said, "Yeah Mate?"

"What're you doing?"

"Undressing you, of course," Ginny answered matter-of-factly.

"Well _yes_," he acknowledged, "but _why?_"

"Because we agreed that you need to get laid, Mate," Ron responded. "And we both _wanted_ to be the one to do it, so we figured we both _would_ be."

In the end, Harry decided not to argue. After all, if his best friend and his best friend's sister wanted to work together to get him off, it was _unorthodox_, but really, who was he to say no?


	83. Cedric, Ginny, and Oliver

**Dedication:** This is the final request of the month that I have to fulfill for Sympathetic Me (though I certainly hope it's not the last request I get from you... I've got nine more months to go yet!). I'm quite pleased with how this one turned out, and I hope you enjoy it as well! :D Thank you _so_ much for all your requests over the past couple months!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Cedric, Ginny, and Oliver**

Ginny writhed as her release approached. The multitude of sensations was truly overwhelming, especially for someone of such a small stature.

Cedric was fucking her with long, slow strokes, which contrasted _remarkably_ with the short, powerful thrusts that Oliver was making into her backside. At the same time, the boys' hands were _all over_ her body, though at least one was always on her chest. One boy's lips were also glued to her neck and the other's tongue was in her mouth.

It was too much, and she screamed in abandon as she came, her two lovers following her immediately.


	84. Ron, Harry, and Seamus

**Dedication:** This is another one for my good friend Enigmus... have I told you lately how much I _love_ your taste in pairings/groupings? Seriously, we have pretty much the _exact_ same tastes! I absolutely love writing for you! Hehe! I was in the mood for something rather explicit today for some reason, and this grouping worked perfectly for it, in my opinion. I had a _lot_ of fun writing this! I just hope you like it as much as I do (and based on your reviews of the other explicit stuff I've written, I'm fairly confident you will). :D Thanks for the request!!

**Author's Note:** I've gotten quite a few reviews and PMs asking about the theme for month number four (which begins in just nine days) and at this point, I really have no idea. If any of you have suggestions, I'd love to hear/read them! Please PM or email me any ideas you have, as I'm struggling to come up with viable options. Fourth Month Foursomes would be interesting, but I don't really think it's feasible to write a foursome in only 100 words (I've tried... it's _very_ difficult to do well). The other ideas I _have_ come up with need to be tested for viability as well, and I don't know that I'll have enough time to do that between now and next Thursday. So please, if you have any suggestions, let me know as soon as possible! I've been lax in my review replies again lately (sorry!!), but I will be sure to respond to any PMs or emails I get regarding next month's theme. Thank you in advance for helping me out, and thank you in present for your continued _HUGE_ support of this fic... over 15,000 hits and 800 reviews in less than 3 full months!! _WOW!!_ THANK YOU!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ron, Harry, and Seamus**

Seamus lay on his bed in the seventh year Gryffindor boys' dormitory. Two of his roommates were with him; the other two were (thankfully) nowhere to be seen.

The Irish boy was naked and had his knees pulled up toward his chest, exposing his entrance to Harry, who was standing at the foot of the bed, fucking him with abandon.

Behind Harry stood Ron, driving into his best friend with _powerful_ thrusts, consequently pushing _him_ harder and deeper into Seamus with each one.

Harry and Ron both watched Seamus jerk himself off and came just _seconds_ after the Irishman did.


	85. Draco, Harry, and Hermione

**Dedication:** This one's for both SlashFan69 and Murgy31, two of my longest-standing reviewers for this fic... SlashFan, you were my very _first_ reviewer on day number one, and have become a very good friend of mine. :) And Murgy, you found this fic on day number two and haven't missed reviewing a single day since, I don't think! :) Thank you both for your unwavering support and countless kind words over these past three months! :D I hope you like this one — it's not my _best_, but I _am_ pleased with it. I love the grouping, in any case! Hope you like the result!!

**Author's Note:** Thank you to the three people who PMed me suggestions for next month's theme: xXRon-luverXx, Murgy31, and Dreamsofdragons. I'm pretty sure I know what the theme is going to be now, but I'm going to take the next couple days to draw up a plan and make sure it's completely doable. I'll tell you all what it is in either Friday's or Saturday's post. :D If anyone else still has ideas, though, please PM or email me... I've got a list going now, and while I may not need further suggestions for _next_ month's drabbles, I _will_ need some for future months! I've got _nine_ more months of drabbles to write, after all, and at the moment, only two themes set in stone for them! Thanks in advance for your help! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Harry, and Hermione**

When Draco had suggested a threesome, Harry thought he'd been shocked _then_. But when the blond suggested that _Hermione_ be the third person, 'shocked' took on a whole new meaning.

Draco Malfoy? Wanted to fuck Hermione Granger? A _'Mudblood'?!_

A third shock was in store for Harry, and it came when Hermione agreed eagerly. That's what led to the scene currently taking place in the Head Girl's private suite…

The boys were double teaming Hermione, Draco standing in front of her and Harry behind. They were holding her up and fucking her between them.

All three were practically in Heaven.


	86. Seamus, Blaise, and Luna

**Dedication:** This is (sadly) the last drabble this month for my good friend LittleRedOne. I have _thoroughly_ enjoyed writing all four of yours this month, and would be _very_ hard pressed to pick my favorite of them! I hope you've enjoyed them all as much as I have, and that you like this _last_ one especially, since the others are in the past but this one's now! Hehe! Can't wait for more requests from you in future months; thanks **_so_** much for the four this month! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Seamus, Blaise, and Luna**

When Luna walked in on Blaise and Seamus sixty-nining each other, _anything_ could have happened. What actually _did_ happen was that Luna nonchalantly asked, "Can I join?"

After glancing quickly at one another, they looked up and nodded eagerly.

A minute later, Seamus was bucking into her mouth as she sucked him off expertly. After he came, she turned to Blaise and kissed him, sharing the Irish boy's come with him and eliciting a _very_ sexy groan.

A minute after _that_, she was sharing _Blaise's_ come with _Seamus_.

The boys spent the rest of the night showing her their appreciation.


	87. Harry, Cedric, and Ron

**Dedication:** This one goes out to my good friend xXRon-luverXx... I still have one more for you after this, but looking at that grouping, I highly doubt it'll be as good as this one. So basically, what I'm trying to say is this: enjoy this while it lasts! :P Seriously... of the five remaining drabbles this month, I'm really excited about two of them, I think two others will be easy enough to write well also, and the fifth is your last one. Lol! But hey, it'll be a challenge, and I _do_ like the occasional challenge (as narutolovesme clearly knows, if the recent PM I got is anything to go by... :winks:). Hehe! In any case, I _do_ hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for requesting it! :D Oh! And for this to make sense, let's pretend again that Cedric _didn't _die during GoF. That way, this can take place the following school year: Cedric's seventh and Harry and Ron's fifth.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry, Cedric, and Ron**

Out at the Quidditch pitch, underneath the stands, Hufflepuff's captain was currently sandwiched between Gryffindor's seeker and keeper.

Harry Potter was fucking him from behind with slow but purposeful thrusts while Ron Weasley stood in front of him, fucking his mouth and matching his pace to Harry's. The two Gryffindors were leaning toward one another and kissing over Cedric's kneeling form.

Before long, the erotic sensations overwhelmed the two younger boys, and both came _hard_ into Cedric at almost the exact same time. When he felt and tasted their release, Cedric lifted a hand to stroke himself and came instantly.


	88. Draco, Harry, and Neville

**Dedication:** This one goes out to two very good friends of mine: StonerLove and SlashFan69. I don't consider it my best writing by any means, but I highly doubt anything featuring Neville ever _will _be my best writing; he's far from my favorite character, and I _really_ don't think him sexy _at all_. But hey, you both wanted this one, so you're both getting it! :D I hope you like it well enough! Stoner, this is the last one for you this month I'm afraid; SlashFan, you've got one more coming (and it ought to be better than this one... I like that grouping better, at least). Hehe! Thank you _both_ for all your requests!! :D

**Author's Note:** Well, I have thought _long and hard_ (first time I've used those three words in anything other than a sexual context in quite some time... :winks:) and have decided upon the theme for month number four. This _may_ seem a little confusing at first, but please bear with me. Each drabble I post in the fourth month is going to take place on the same date as it gets posted, which means that the first drabble of the month will be set on August 14th of whatever year I choose, and so on throughout the month. Most days, I reckon it won't really be anything special, but I'm going to have a lot of fun when September 1st rolls around; there's a great deal I could do on that date in the HP world! I _will_ be taking requests of pairings/threesomes (or even solo fics, if anyone wants to see something like that in drabble format), but henceforth, I'm afraid I cannot guarantee that every request will be filled. For one thing, I've already got _twenty-eight_ leftover requests from the past two months, and I now have a new plan for the rest of this year-long challenge as a whole (which I'll explain some other time) that will limit the number of requests I can fulfill. For another thing, there are some solos/pairings/groupings that I want to write myself that haven't been requested yet, so I reserve the right to write for myself every once in a while too. Still, please don't hesitate to PM or email me as many requests as you want; I will be as fair as I reasonably can be about writing an equal number for everyone from here on out. And last but certainly not least, if any of you were born August 14th through September 13th, please tell me so that I can make sure that that day's post is a response to one of your requests (I already have yours noted, LittleRedOne...:smiles:)! And now that my author's note is almost five times longer than the drabble itself, I'm done. :P

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Harry, and Neville**

"_Longbottom_, Harry?!"

"Hey," Harry defended himself. "You're the one who wants a threesome. I agreed under the condition that _I_ get to choose the third. You accepted those terms, so it's Neville or no one."

Draco sighed. "_Fine_, firecall Longbottom then."

_**(Five minutes later)**_

"You want _what??_" Neville asked incredulously.

"_I_ want a threesome, Longbottom," Draco said. "_Harry_ here insisted on _you_ being the third."

Neville turned to Harry with a shocked expression. "Me?"

"Yes, Neville… you. Are you in?"

With a shrug, Neville said, "Why not?"

The following day, even Draco admitted that Neville had been a good choice.


	89. Dean, Harry, and Draco

**Dedication:** This is yet another drabble dedicated to my good friend Enigmus. :) I was disappointed earlier in the month, when I could only write one of your requests every eight days or so... but _now_, that long separation is paying off in spades, as three of the final four drabbles this month (including this one) are yours! :D I'm pleased with how this one came out, and hope you will be too, of course, but I must say that the two remaining groupings I get to write for you in the next three days ought to be even better. I'm quite excited about them; I just hope you like them all! I eagerly await your verdict... :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Dean, Harry, and Draco**

Dean was in _ecstasy_ as Harry sucked him off in a dark alcove near the Great Hall. It was risky to do this here, of course, but they reckoned that few enough people knew of this little hideaway to make it a major concern. And besides, the risk was half the fun!

Actually, it was _more_ than half the fun…

The one time they _had_ been caught, it had drawn a third party into their activities: Draco Malfoy had inexplicably opted to join them rather than rat them out that time. And now, here he came to join them again…


	90. George, Fred, and Percy

**Dedication:** This is the last one this month for my good friend xXRon-luverXx... I know I told you when you made the request that I dreaded the idea of writing this grouping, but I must say that I actually _really_ like the way it came out. After almost a month of wondering how in the world I was supposed to make this one work, I finally figured out how to do it a couple days ago, and it's turned out exactly as I pictured it then. Thank you _so_ much for the request; I didn't like it at first, but I love it now! Hope you do too! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**George, Fred, and Percy**

Percy's homecoming and subsequent apology came as a surprise to everyone in the family. Everyone accepted it in his or her own way, but the twins' way was _very_ different from everyone else's…

Fred stroked himself to full hardness as George pulled out of their older brother. Once he had moved out of the way, Fred took his place behind Percy and placed the head of his cock at the older boy's entrance.

As he pushed forward, he felt George's cum providing extra lubrication for him. He shivered at the feel of it, and then proceeded to welcome Percy home.


	91. Harry, Ron, and Draco

**Dedication:** This is the last drabble of the month dedicated to my good friend SlashFan69, and the second to last dedicated to my good friend Enigmus (that's right... you get tomorrow's too!). Hehe! I hope you both enjoy this one; I've been looking forward to writing it since I got your requests and I'm quite pleased with how it came out. Thank you both _so_ very much, both for the request _and_ for your friendship! :D

**Author's Note:** Just a friendly reminder that tomorrow's will be the final drabble of the Third Month Threesomes. As such, the poll currently on my profile page will only be available for approximately 24 more hours. I currently have two fewer votes than I got last month, so any of you who _haven't_ voted yet, _please_ do so now. :D I'll announce the results tomorrow and I'll be replacing the current poll with one regarding _this _month's drabbles tomorrow as well! Thank you all _so_ much for your continued support (both by reading and reviewing... almost 20,000 hits and after tonight, almost certainly over 900 reviews... in _three months!!_). It continues to blow me away; I _certainly _never expected anything like this!! Thank you all _so_ very much!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry, Ron, and Draco**

There was unanimous consent among the students of Hogwarts (even the straight males) that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were the two hottest guys there…

Imagine how jealous people were of Ron Weasley, who routinely slept with _both_ of them at once!

Who topped and who bottomed on any given night was decided on a whim; over the course of the school year, they had all both fucked and been fucked by each of the others. Right now, Harry was topping Ron, while the redhead and Draco sixty-nined one another.

They would rotate through all three positions throughout the evening.


	92. Dean, Seamus, and Ron

**Dedication:** This is the final drabble of the month, and I couldn't be happier to dedicate it to my good friend Enigmus! :D I had a blast thinking this up and writing it, and I hope you have every bit as much fun reading it! I love your requests, so I hope you'll supply me with some for the coming month... solos, pairings, threesomes, even foursomes if you want (though those are quite difficult to write well in only 100 words, so I make no promises on foursomes)... if you can think of anything you want to read that I haven't already written in this collection, please let me know! :D

**Authors Note:** Now that month three is finished, _please_ go vote in the new poll on my profile page! If it's not up yet, it's only because the site is a little slow; please check again in a few minutes or please remember to check again tomorrow! :D **The results of the second month's poll are as follows...** 20 people voted and there was an overwhelming winner: _Draco/Harry_, with 10 votes! The next closest was _Dean/Harry_, with 5. And then two tied for third place with 4 votes each... _Fred/George_ and _Harry/Cedric_. If any of you want the full results, please PM or email me. I'll gladly tell you anything you want to know! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Dean, Seamus and Ron**

Dean and Seamus had been close ever since their first day at Hogwarts. In fact, they'd been boyfriends since the start of their second _week_ there!

Now, the night before graduation, they'd come up to their dormitory to celebrate on their own, counting on the hoopla downstairs to ensure their privacy.

It didn't.

Dean was fucking Seamus when Ron walked in, gasping when he saw them.

Inviting him to join them had been an impulsive decision on Seamus's part. Later on, they would all agree that _this_ celebration had been _infinitely_ more satisfying than the one in the common room.


	93. Harry and Tonks

**Dedication:** This drabble goes out with love to my little sister Maddy on her 24th birthday! :D There was no official request for this pairing, but it's one I've wanted to try, so I'm taking executive privilege and running with it. :P I seriously doubt you'll ever actually read this, seeing as you've been out of the HP fandom for a couple years now, but hey... Happy Birthday anyway, Sis! :hugs:

**Author's Note:** Here is 'chapter' one of month number four. If my (very convoluted) explanation of the "theme" for this month didn't make sense back in 'Chapter' 88 (which it likely didn't for many people), I hope this helps clear it up. And if not yet, give me just a couple more days and it ought to make more sense. :D My original plan for this particular one was to make it the summer before Harry's seventh year, and as such, his last day _ever_ at the Dursleys... but then I realized that there is absolutely _zero_ chance of him staying past his actual seventeenth birthday no matter what _anyone_ said, so I had to bump this back a year. This takes place on August 14th, 1996. Hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Tonks**

"Are you here to break me out _this_ time?" Harry asked petulantly. He'd been kept cooped up at the Dursleys' for two full weeks past his birthday this year, and he was none too pleased.

"Well," she said, "I _could_… or we could fuck."

Harry dropped the attitude and smiled at that. "Can I choose both?"

She grinned and was naked faster than he could comprehend. "Don't see why not, except that you're wearing entirely too many clothes for the second option…" she quipped.

They _did_ fuck… _loudly_, as a parting gift for his 'family'. And then he was free!


	94. James and Sirius

**Dedication:** This is the first drabble this month dedicated to my good friend SlashFan69. :D You gave me this request _way_ back during the second month of this challenge, and now you _finally_ get to see what comes of it. I'm _very_ happy with how it came out; I just hope _you_ like it too!

**Author's Note:** I'm not usually a fan of Marauders' Era fics, but this one fit in nicely with the "theme" of this month. JKR told us that Sirius ran away from home sometime during the summer after his sixth year... well let's just say that the actual date he did so was August 15th, 1977. This 'chapter' takes place on that date, once he has moved in with the Potters and had a few minutes to settle. (PS. I love James's dad in this!)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James and Sirius**

"Just do your mom and me a favor and keep the noise down, okay?"

Before James could reply, Sirius spoke up. "Of course, Mr. P. We'll be good!"

With a sly grin, James's dad said, "Oh I wouldn't ask _that_ of you… just… I'm sure you use silencing charms in your dorm during the school year, right?"

Sirius gaped, and James pulled him toward the hallway. Once there, Sirius sputtered, "D-D-Did he just…?"

In the other room, they heard Mr. Potter comment to his wife, "Ah, young love…"

James smirked and dragged his boyfriend toward his bedroom, saying only, "Yup!"


	95. Albus and Gellert

**Dedication:** This one's for my friend tonks-713... I don't remember exactly when you requested this one, but it's been a while anyway... hope you like it now that it's here! :D I'm afraid that even with making it a young Dumbledore, I couldn't bring myself to make this one explicit. I hope you're not too disappointed.

**Author's Note:** In doing a bit of research for meaningful dates between August 14th and September 13th in HP canon, I noticed that Ariana Dumbledore died _sometime_ in August of 1899... so let's say it was exactly 109 years ago today. The following takes place on August 16, 1899...

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Albus and Gellert**

It hadn't even been two full months since they'd met, but Albus was head-over-heels in love with his new friend Gellert, the blond-haired beauty from Switzerland.

Today, however, that love would end in tragedy…

Fed up with his brother's negligence toward his sister, Aberforth drew his wand on the two lovebirds as they sat plotting together. His hex was answered by return fire from both.

Hating the sight of her brothers fighting, Ariana jumped into the fray, quickly falling when a blast from Gellert's wand struck her…

Upon seeing that, Gellert fled, and Albus's first and only relationship was over.


	96. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione

**Dedication:** This one goes out to windskii, who found my work a couple weeks ago and graciously provided me with three _great_ threesomes to play with. Hehe! Here's the first of them... I hope you like it! :D

**Author's Note:** Well, in what is undoubtedly going to be almost as much a theme this month as the theme itself, I came across a date for which I could find _no_ canon importance whatsoever. So, for the fun of it, I followed the same idea as I did on the first day of this fourth month... Harry leaving the Dursleys' for Grimmauld Place. Actually, this 'chapter' follows that one almost like a sequel. As for why that one was Harry/Tonks and this one's Ginny/Harry/Hermione... well, I'm afraid I don't really have an answer for that. I hope that's not too off-putting for anyone; I really don't see Harry as the cheating type though, so I have no real explanation to offer. The following takes place on August 17th, 1996...

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ginny, Harry, and Hermione**

Harry and Hermione lay together, snogging like mad while Ginny knelt between their legs, alternating her attentions between them. This was their first 'alone time' since Tonks had brought Harry back to headquarters a few days ago.

When Hermione came, it took both the others by surprise; and when the fiery redhead gobbled up Harry's cock again a few seconds later, he too came quickly and suddenly.

Afterwards, looking quite proud of herself, Ginny grinned up at her lovers. "It's nice to be all together again, isn't it?"

The others had recovered only enough to smile and nod in response.


	97. Albus Severus Potter

**Dedication:** This one's for my friend Murgy31... you provided me with a considerable challenge with this request, even though it was one that I'd intended to write for myself even if no one requested it. :P I'd intended for it to be explicit, but when you mentioned "a character study on Albus Severus", I was very intrigued. I never expected it to be so difficult though; after all, he's one of my favorite characters! But do you have any idea how hard it was to cut this down to a hundred words?! Lol! I swear, I must have written at least a dozen drafts of this one before I managed to get something short enough that I was happy enough with to post. In any case, I hope you like it; James plays a rather significant role, but it _is_ focused solely on Albus... and his 'mystery' crush. ;)

**Author's Note:** This is another one of those 'nothing important happened on this date in HP canon' days... though Albus Severus's actual birthday was never actually announced, so for my first solo drabble, let's say that this is it! :D Happy Birthday, Albus! Hehe! The following takes place on August 18th, 2022 (his 16th birthday)...

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Albus Severus Potter**

Albus had been melancholy all summer, pining over someone he figured would never return his interest. Today had been no different, and James had had just about enough…

"Tell you what…" he said, pulling him aside. "If you stop thinking about him and just enjoy the rest of your party, I'll talk to him for you when we get back to school in two weeks… okay?"

Al perked up immediately. "Really?"

"Really," James promised with a smile. "Now have a happy rest of your birthday, runt."

"_Thank you_, James," he said sincerely, hugging his brother. Suddenly, he had hope again.


	98. Luna, Vincent, and Gregory

**Dedication:** This one is for chobnbeese (or _technically_, for your sister, if I recall your PM correctly). :P I've read a couple fics featuring Luna/Vincent before, and while I did like them well enough, I couldn't quite bring myself to make this a smut!drabble... the goons just _aren't_ sexy. Lol! Besides, as I've written it, this legitimately fits the canon timeline... and I don't care to write about 11 and 12 year olds getting it on. :P I hope you like what I _did_ manage to come up with. :D

**Author's Note:** In my research for noteworthy dates around this time of year in HP canon, I happened across the fact that Lockhart's book-signing event took place on August 19th, 1992. How convenient is _that?_ Hehe! The following takes place that very day...

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Luna, Vincent, and Gregory**

While most Hogwarts students were in Flourish and Blotts meeting Gilderoy Lockhart, Luna Lovegood wandered aimlessly around the almost vacant Diagon Alley. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were also absent from the bookstore, having little need of the place due to their illiteracy.

"Hello boys," she greeted amiably when she saw them, having grown up with them as neighbors near Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Hi, Luna," Vincent responded. "We're going to get ice cream. Want to come with us?"

She did, in what ended up being a first date for the threesome… the first of _many_ to come over the years.


	99. Rolanda and Minerva

**Dedication:** This one's for my good friend narutolovesme... it seems odd to say that this was the easiest pairing to write of the three challenges you gave me, but it's certainly true. This was tough, but the others seem all but impossible... though I _will_ find a way eventually! :D I hope you like this one for now, anyway!

**Author's Note:** In trying to fulfill at least one request/challenge from everyone who made them before doubling up on anyone's, my options were limited for today's drabble. Nonetheless, I managed to find a plausible (in my opinion, at least) way to incorporate this _incredibly_ rare pairing into my theme this month. As September 1st approaches, I reckon the teachers need to be there early for meetings and whatnot... so let's say this takes place on August 20th, 1956... _just_ before the start of Minerva McGonagall's first year as a Hogwarts professor. (On that date, Minerva would be 30 years old, just so you know.) :D Oh! And Madam Hooch's first name in canon is still officially in question, so far as I know, but this is what the Lexicon lists it as (with a footnote mentioning the other possibility (Xiomara)).

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Rolanda and Minerva**

Hogwarts professors typically moved into their suites two weeks before the start of term. This year was no different, and the newly-hired Minerva McGonagall had had a couple days to settle in before this, her first staff meeting.

_Merlin_, it was _boring!_ Though what happened _afterward_ was anything but…

"So was it everything you hoped it'd be, Minerva?" Rolanda Hooch asked her friend and former schoolmate with a smirk.

The former Gryffindor leveled a mock glare at the former Ravenclaw.

Rolanda smiled, saying, "Come with me and I'll make it all better…"

Minerva gaped, but complied, saying only, "Lead on."


	100. Draco Malfoy

**Dedication:** Well this is a first... I'm dedicating this 'chapter' to someone who (to my knowledge, at least) doesn't even know I exist. :P But no one had requested a solo drabble featuring Draco, and I have to credit Saber ShadowKitten for the idea behind this one, so I'm dedicating this to her as well! (And I'll shamelessly plug her story that inspired this idea too... if any of you haven't read Draco Malfoy & the Heart of Slytherin, I _highly _recommend doing so! It was the second Harry/Draco fic I ever read, and all this time later, it's _still_ one of my favorites! The magic in that fic... _WOW!_)

**Author's Note:** Another day of 'real life', another uneventful day in HP canon. :P But _sometime_ during the summer before sixth year (probably in late June), Draco Malfoy officially became a Death Eater. Figuring on one DE meeting a month, he'd have another in mid-to-late July, and then his third in mid-to-late August. The following takes place just after that third meeting, which I've arbitrarily decided was on August 21st, 1996. :P

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

Countless wizards had tried; all had failed. But now Draco Malfoy had done it… he'd discovered a counter to the Cruciatus Curse.

Oh, it didn't _prevent_ the pain, but it _did_ provide a bit of after-the-fact relief.

After returning from his third Death Eater meeting ever — at which the Dark Lord himself had _Crucio_'d him — Draco shed his clothes and collapsed onto his bed. His mission? Orgasm.

After all, how better to combat pain than with pleasure? There was no worse pain than the Cruciatus; there was no greater pleasure than orgasm…

A fact that Draco took advantage of now.


	101. Draco and Hermione

**Dedication:** This one goes out to my good friend SlashFan69 as well as to chobnbeese (and sister, of course). Thank you all for the request! :D Hehe! I'm afraid Draco sounds darker and more evil than I intended in this one, but I _am_ quite pleased with the drabble nevertheless. I just wanted to say for the record that I _really_ didn't mean for him to come across sounding like a rapist. Death Eater, yes; rapist, no. I pictured him having secretly wanted Hermione for a while at this point, and now finally having a chance with her if he can talk her around to the idea. The words though... they seem to suggest something else. :pouts: Lousy words. :P Lol!

**Author's Note:** In Deathly Hallows, the Ministry's fall is quickly followed by a Death Eater takeover at the Daily Prophet. The August 22nd, 1997 issue of the paper contained a list of Muggle-borns wanted by the Ministy for questioning. This takes place that day and follows that little plotline. (PS. Thank you all _SO_ much! This 'chapter' could very well push the fic past the 1,000 review mark!! :stares wide-eyed: I can't even tell you how much that means to me... there really are no words!! Thank you all _SO _very much!!)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Hermione**

Early in the morning, Hermione's name had appeared in the Daily Prophet as a Muggle-born wanted for questioning.

Early in the afternoon, she was a captive in Malfoy Manor… captured and brought in by the ferret himself.

Early in the evening, she was quite puzzled. Surely she should have been interrogated, _Crucio_'d, raped, and killed by now, shouldn't she have? Instead, she was merely hidden away in the most _ridiculously_ huge walk-in closet she'd ever seen.

Late at night, she found out why: Draco didn't want to share her with the other Death Eaters… he wanted her all to himself.


	102. Tonks and Ginny

**Dedication:** This is another one for my friend tonks-713... when you made this request, I was all excited because I figured this pairing could be _really_ hot. But when I sat down to write it, this idea popped into my head instead, and I opted to run with it and see what happened. I must say, I'm pleased with it. :) Ginny sounds a bit like a petulant little kid in the beginning, but I kind of like that... I don't hate her like so many HP fans do, but she's not my favorite character by any stretch of the imagination. It was fun writing her this way. Hehe! Thanks for giving me the opportunity to do so! :D

**Author's Note:** Yet again, canon left me grasping at straws for today's date. The end of this fourth month of drabbles is pretty much all lined up already, but with just a couple exceptions, this next week is going to take some heavy-duty creative thinking on my part. :P _This_ drabble takes place on August 23rd, 1996... twelve days after Ginny's 15th birthday, during the summer before the school year in which Ginny finally _does_ get Harry (Half-Blood Prince year). And let me just say "THANK YOU" once more for all your support! Through 101 'chapters', this fic has gotten 1,003 reviews and 23,007 hits!! I'm totally in awe over here. Thank you all _SO_ much!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Tonks and Ginny**

"All right Tonks," Ginny Weasley demanded one Friday, "it's been almost two full weeks since my birthday. You told me you had a special surprise for me… I don't want to wait anymore!"

"I wondered when you'd ask for it," Tonks replied with a smile. Then her features morphed, becoming those of one Harry James Potter.

Ginny gasped. "You told me you _couldn't_ change into a guy!"

"I know… surprise!" Tonks/Harry winked.

"But…"

"No buts, Miss Weasley. Get on the bed…"

She did as she was told, and her friend — looking like her long-time crush — made her dreams come true.


	103. Harry, Ginny, and Cho

**Dedication:** This is another drabble this month for windskii... it was a tough grouping to make work with today's date, since there was no good reason for these three to be together before September 1st, but I found a way to do it. _Sort of_. :P It's a stretch, this one, but I'm happy enough with it to post it. I just hope you like it too! :) Thanks for the request!!

**Author's Note:** School supply shopping and birthdays are definitely the staples of my 'plots' for this month's drabbles when nothing special happened on a given date. Fortunately, the next couple days have at least a little meaning in canon, so I can give my brain a bit of a rest. :P This one takes place on August 24th, 1995... just over a week before school starts back up for Harry's fifth year, Ginny's fourth, and Cho's sixth. Obviously it's AU, as Harry and Ginny weren't even close to being together at that point in canon, but hey, I can't stick _completely_ to canon with all of these. This one was hard enough without! :P

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry, Ginny, and Cho**

Why Cho Chang was in Ottery St. Catchpole was anyone's guess, but there she was.

Having just returned from their annual trip to Diagon Alley, most of the Weasleys were inside the Burrow. Harry and Ginny, however, had remained outside for a bit of private time.

Cho happened upon them _just_ as clothes were beginning to be shed… which was _never_ a good time to be interrupted.

When they asked her to name a price for her silence, she looked at them like they were stupid: she wanted in on the fun, of course.

What could they do but agree?


	104. Charlie and Oliver

**Dedication:** This one goes out (with many smiles) to chobnbeese and sister. :D I've had this one planned pretty much since the beginning of this month, and I've been quite excited to write it... I'm glad the time finally came. I like this pairing; thanks so much for requesting it! :D

**Author's Note:** In Goblet of Fire, the Quidditch World Cup match was held on August 25th. For the sake of it, please assume with me that it's held on that same date every year. :) This 'chapter' takes place on August 25th, 2004...

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Charlie and Oliver**

Charlie Weasley had had a very enjoyable day so far, but the _best_ part was just beginning…

During the day, he'd watched from the stands as his boyfriend played in the biggest game of his life: the Quidditch World Cup. After ten years with Puddlemere United, Oliver Wood had been asked to join the Scottish National team as their starting Keeper.

He'd played _brilliantly_ in their victory, and as his long-time boyfriend now advanced upon him with hunger in his eyes, Oliver knew he was about to be rewarded for it with something much better than some silly little cup…


	105. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny

**Author's Note:** No dedication for this one, as I feel it would be rather narcissistic of me to dedicate it to myself. :P Nobody asked for this grouping, though, and it's one I've wanted to try drabblizing (it's a word, I swear) for a while now... one of very few foursomes I can think of that's feasible to write well in so few words. I hope I managed it well enough for all your tastes; for what it's worth, I'm quite pleased with it. Please let me know what you think, though, about whether it's worth the effort to try another foursome some time. :) This one takes place on August 26th, 1993... the summer before the twins' fourth year, Ron's third, and Ginny's second. I'm aware that this makes them _quite _young for this kind of thing, but that was the summer they went to Egypt, so I really had no say in the matter. :P Sorry if the significant underage-ness (again, that's a real word, I swear) squicks anyone.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny**

During their vacation in Egypt, the entire Weasley family had shared one bedroom. This forced the kids to go a full _month_ without any of their usual physical activities.

When they got home, everyone was too tired to do anything, but the _following_ night…

"Oh _Merlin_, I missed this!" George said as his twin moved slowly within him.

Ron emphatically echoed that comment, as he was buried deep inside his sister.

Fred, caught up in the sensations of fucking his brother, could only grunt his agreement, and Ginny couldn't even do _that_, as her mouth was full of George's cock.


	106. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**Dedication:** This one goes out to my friend Murgy31, who took my brief mention of 'solo' drabbles to heart and requested three of them! :D Here's the second one; hope you like it! Thanks for the requests!! :D

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the first one this month in which I pretty much just skirt the issue of the theme. There was nothing that happened in canon except for the end of summer approaching, and my brain isn't functioning well enough for me to think of anything really clever on my own; though in my defense, that's because I'm sick. I really ought to have done this hours ago and gone to bed, but thanks to my brother, I had to stay up 'til now anyway, so I procrastinated (something I'm very good at). :P In any case, I'll say this: this takes place on August 27th, 2023... just before Scorpius returns to Hogwarts for his seventh year. It's the end of summer and he's home alone and bored... does a seventeen year old guy need more reason than that to be excessively horny? I think not...

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

Scorpius had _lots_ of fantasies to choose from on nights like tonight when he was alone and excessively horny. _Countless_, really.

Some featured guys, others girls. Their ages ranged from about three years older than him to about three years younger. Sometimes it was just one other person with him, sometimes upwards of five.

The thing they all had in common was the result: they made him hard as a rock.

Like right now.

That wouldn't be the case for long, however, as Scorpius had gotten _very_ good at getting himself off. His intense orgasm a minute later was proof.


	107. Molly and Petunia

**Dedication:** This one goes out to my good friend narutolovesme, with thanks for the request and apologies for it likely not turning out _quite_ the way you expected. :P This was one of your three requests that I thought would be all but impossible (the first being 'chapter' 99) when I read the pairings, and yet I managed to find a way to write it. And in fact, I had a _lot_ of fun writing this one! It's not romantic in any way, shape, or form, and that's for two reasons: first, because I just can't see Molly ever cheating on Arthur; and second, because I have absolutely _no_ interest in 'seeing' either Molly Weasley _or_ Petunia Dursley in a romantic/explicit situation. :shudders: Lol! Still, thank you _very_ much for the request, and I hope you enjoy this one even if it's not what you expected! :D

**Author's Note:** Well... I seem to have explained my rationale behind this one in the dedication, so I'll just skip to the setting... this takes place on August 28th, 1992, just before Harry's second year at Hogwarts, and at the end of the summer in which he was rescued by Ron and the twins in the flying car. The way I see it, Molly would have been _beyond_ pissed at the idea of Harry's 'relatives' treating him so badly. I imagine that the bars on his bedroom window and locks on his bedroom door would be the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. Thus, toward the end of the summer — perhaps while Arthur is at work and the kids are de-gnoming the garden — she sets out to exact revenge...

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Molly and Petunia**

The red-haired Weasley matron strode up the pristine walk of number four Privet Drive. The look on her face said clearly that she meant _business_.

Harry's aunt answered the door and was taken aback by that glare. Here stood a woman she'd never really _met_, but who looked positively _livid_ at her.

"Can I help you?" Petunia asked timidly.

And Molly Weasley exploded, as only she ever could.

Only half her words were intelligible, such was the level of her rage, but Petunia got the gist of it well enough: she was about to _pay_ for treating Harry so poorly.


	108. Remus and Sirius

**Dedication:** This one goes out to my good friend SlashFan69, whose request total I lost count of long ago. :P But I'm grateful for each and every one of them, so thanks! I had a lot of fun writing this one, and as I write more and more drabbles featuring the Marauders, I like them more and more. :) I still doubt I'll ever write a longer fic featuring them, but the drabbles will continue to come. Thanks for helping to get me into them!

**Author's Note:** I've lost my source for canon information; the HP Lexicon website is gone. :( Fortunately, I'd already done my research for the rest of this month in advance; otherwise, I'd be in _big_ trouble! This particular 'chapter' didn't require it, but quite a few to come in the next two weeks did. In any case, _this_ one takes place on August 29th, 1993, shortly after Sirius escaped from Azkaban. Rather than living on the run and always looking over his shoulder, I made him seek out his old lover...

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Remus and Sirius**

"Remus, I…"

"I know, Love. I know."

Remus and Sirius were sitting together in the werewolf's living room, the escaped convict trying to explain what had really happened twelve years earlier.

"You know?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Of course I do," Remus stated simply. "I know you better than _anyone_, Love… _of course_ I know you couldn't have done what they said."

Sirius could have cried, he was so happy. "So…"

"Yes, I still love you."

With that, Sirius jumped him, wrapping his arms around the other man and snogging the daylights out of him. Things would only escalate from there.


	109. Ginny and Zacharias

**Dedication:** This one goes out with many smiles and happy birthday wishes to my good friend LittleRedOne. :D Since I didn't get a specific request from you, I took a look through the pairings you have listed on your profile page and picked the first one I came across that I hadn't written yet. I'm afraid this isn't my best writing, but I hope you like it anyway! And I hope you'll still give me a request or two for the last couple weeks of this month! Maybe those will come out better and I can redeem myself! Lol! :D In any case... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

**Author's Note:** Yet another date without any notable canon happenings... but at least we're almost up to September 1st! Things pick up in canon at this point (for obvious reasons), so there'll be real 'plots' to most of the drabbles from here on out. For the sake of at least appearing to stay with the theme for this one, this takes place on August 30th, 1997. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are out on their horcrux hunt, and I've arbitrarily decided that Molly and Arthur are out somewhere for the day too, because I wanted these two lovebirds to have an empty house in which to get to know one another better. ;)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ginny and Zacharias**

There were few people who annoyed Ginny Weasley as much as Zacharias Smith did, and he _knew_ that. So imagine her surprise when she answered a knock at the Burrow's door and found him standing outside.

After dismissing her initial shock — and attempting once more to snuff out her damnable crush on the snarky git — she invited him in.

During the ensuing conversation, she learned that her crush was returned… a fact that changed _everything_ for her!

She quickly dragged him upstairs to her bedroom, taking full advantage of the empty house to get to know her new boyfriend better.


	110. James Sirius and Albus Severus

**Author's Note:** I've little doubt that this pairing will be distasteful to some people, and I do apologize for that. But (clearly) that foreknowledge wasn't enough to stop me from writing it. This is a pairing that I have come to _love_, and I know three other people who are with me at least to the point of _liking_ it. So in all honesty, it's mostly myself that I wrote this one for, but it _is_ also for those three and any others of you who are willing to give the pairing a chance. I know that incest squicks a lot of people… though _quite_ a few make an exception for Fred/George fics for some reason. If people like _that_, I don't see why they wouldn't give _this_ a chance, but I've talked to several people who insist that incest is disgusting unless it's between the Weasley twins. :shrugs: I don't get it, but that's neither here nor there, I guess. For those of you who _do_ give this a chance, I thank you, and I eagerly await your verdict on it. For those intrigued by the pairing, this is one of four JS/AS drabbles that I wrote today. The others aren't quite as tame… one of them is similar, but the other two are explicit. If you're interested in reading any or all of them, just email me and I'll happily send them to you. :) Now that all that's said… this takes place on August 31st, 2023, the day before Albus returns to Hogwarts for his seventh year... the only year he'll be there without his brother/boyfriend there with him (I wrote this with an established, albeit secret, relationship between the two in mind).

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James Sirius and Albus Severus**

"I'm scared," Albus whispered as he lay next to James.

The older boy's arms closed around him. "I know Al, but everything will be fine, you'll see."

"But _you_ won't be there this time. After tonight, it'll be _four months_ before we can be together like this again."

"I know, but we _will_ be together like this again in four months. Just remember that. This isn't the _end_, not by a long shot."

Albus sighed and snuggled closer to his brother. "You're right, of course. What would I do without you?"

"You'll never need to find out, Love. I promise."


	111. Harry and Luna

**Dedication:** This is yet another one for my good friend SlashFan69. I was looking through my stockpile of pairings for a good one featuring Harry to use for this 'chapter', and this was far and away the best one for what I had in mind. I'm quite happy with how this came out, and I can only hope that you like it as much! Thanks for the request! :D

**Author's Note:** _Finally!_ September 1st — pretty much my entire reason for picking this theme for this month — is _finally_ here! I debated with myself (I'm happy to report that I won... :wink:) for quite a while trying to determine how best to utilize such a meaningful date in HP canon. The following is what I came up with. It takes place on September 1st, 1996...

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Luna**

After Sirius's death, Harry's sanity had been saved by none other than Luna Lovegood. How ironic was _that?_

Countless people had owled him, but _her_ letter promised much more than empty words…

When the Hogwarts Express began its journey on September 1st, Harry was alone in his compartment, as Ron and Hermione were in the Prefects' car and Neville and Ginny were off snogging elsewhere on the train.

Harry wasn't alone for long, however, as Luna entered and locked the door behind her with an obscure charm. They'd spend the next several hours getting to know each other _much_ better…


	112. Blaise, Hermione, and Oliver

**Dedication:** This 'chapter' goes out with many smiles to chobnbeese (and sister). :D I was looking for a good threesome to fit this date and situation, and this served perfectly. Thanks so much for the request!!

**Author's Note:** Wow! I'm always blown away by the incredible reviews I get, but these last couple days have really been something else… the James Sirius and Albus Severus drabble especially! :D Thank you all _so_ much! And now I'm past the 1,100 mark too! I seriously can't believe it; you're all absolutely _awesome_, and you're making this year-long challenge _so_ much easier and less tedious than it otherwise would have been. Thanks for that too! This drabble takes place on September 2nd, 1996 and features an established relationship between the three in question. Do to scheduling issues, none of them could get together over the summer, so this is their first time together in over two months. Oliver made the trip back to his alma mater specifically to get in on this action... hehe. :P

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Blaise, Hermione, and Oliver**

When Oliver walked into the Room of Requirement, Blaise and Hermione were already going at it. This garnered them a sardonic, "Thanks for waiting, guys," at which they both laughed.

"We go all summer without seeing each other, and you expect us to _wait?!_" Blaise asked incredulously.

Oliver sighed. "I suppose not. Sorry I couldn't see either of you this summer… I…"

"Oliver…" Hermione interrupted. "Stop talking and get over here already."

He wisely did just that, stripping as he went. By the time he got to them, he was fully naked and was ready — and _eager_ — to join in.


	113. Fred, George, and Lee

**Dedication:** This one goes out to my friend Murgy31, with many thanks for being such an avid reviewer and requester. You've given me 112 reviews so far, and only 100 fewer requests. :P This is the tenth drabble dedicated to you since I started taking requests, and I've still got two more waiting to be written. I tend to doubt that I'll get to either of them this month, I'm afraid, but they'll both fit nicely into month five. :D In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one!!

**Author's Note:** Many of you will have guessed from that comment about month five that I have the theme selected already. In point of fact, I do. :D And like this one, the number of people who will be involved in any 'chapter' is entirely open: solo, pairing, threesome, foursome... take your pick! The actual theme (which I'll announce on Sunday... a week before the new month begins) doesn't actually have any impact on who's involved with whom, so make any requests you'd like (keeping in mind my two rules: nothing cross-generational and no pairings/groupings that I've already posted). I actually already have 20 requests piled up toward the 30 slots available for month five, but I'll gladly take more than 10 more... any extras will be put toward month six! :D As for this drabble, it takes place on September 3rd, 1995. That's when Harry had his first detention with everyone's favorite High Inquisitor (not that she held the title at that particular point, but still). I'd intended to make this 'chapter' one that featured Harry prominently, but I'm running low on pairings/groupings that involve him, so I had to get creative. And I must say, I'm quite pleased with the result. Hope you all like it too!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Fred, George, and Lee**

Harry had been in _rough_ shape when he returned from his first detention (of many to come) with 'Professor' Umbridge. Fred, George, and Lee in particular weren't happy to see that; all three knew that they'd be spending their share of time suffering her punishments during the year.

So, to take their minds off such depressing thoughts, the trio turned to their trusty old standby: mind-blowing sex.

Over the course of the night, all three boys would come at least twice. And during their carnal adventures, detentions with Dolores were the farthest thing from their minds. Just like they'd planned.


	114. Draco, Ginny, and Hermione

**Dedication:** This one goes out to windskii, with many thanks for the five requests you've given me. This is number three this month, and you may or may not have another coming before the month is through; I'm not entirely sure yet. _One_ of the two remaining is definitely going to be part of month five, as I already have an idea in mind for it. The other will probably join it, but it's not out of the question that you could see it in the next week and a half instead. Time will tell. :) For now, I hope you enjoy this one!!

**Author's Note:** I do so love it when things fall into place nicely as they did with this 'chapter'. Each day this month, I've tried to do three things: find something in canon to base the drabble on, search my list of requests for a solo/pairing/grouping that fits that 'plot', and avoid dedicating back-to-back drabbles to the same person. This is one day in which all three fell into place _very_ easily. :) The following takes place on September 4th, 1994... the day on which Hermione founded the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare... to slightly less than stellar reception from her friends. Hehe. Please forgive my _slight _twist of canon whereby Draco and Ginny are together in my version of events... I needed it to be so, so it is! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Ginny, and Hermione**

"_Hermione_," Ginny said, voice heavy with exasperation. "How many times do we have to tell you? The elves _like_ their lot in life."

"My girl's right, Granger," Draco offered from his spot at Ginny's side. "And I should know… my father is one of the cruelest men in the world, and even _our _elves are happy."

Needless to say, Hermione was _not _happy to hear that S.P.E.W. — her beloved brainchild — was ill-advised.

Draco and Ginny shared a look and came to a swift agreement: Hermione needed something to take her mind off of this. And they knew _just_ the thing…


	115. Fred, George, and Ron

**Dedication:** Here is yet another drabble for my good friend SlashFan69... this makes 13 that I've written for you so far, and I've still got 7 more piled up! The best part is, they're all good pairings or threesomes, and they fit so nicely into this month's theme! :) Thanks for all of them, and I hope you enjoy what I came up with for this one. It's not explicit like so many of the others, but I had fun with it, and it just worked so well today...

**Author's Note:** The HP Lexicon is back! Thank God! :P I would have been in _big _trouble if it had been down for good. Lol! As it stands, I used it tonight for a little last minute research since I was out of requests that fit my original plan for the day. Fortunately, I found a wonderful alternate canon moment to use instead. The following takes place on September 5th, 1992... I think I'll let the drabble itself explain the exact scenario... hehe!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Fred, George, and Ron**

Ron would _never_ live this down. _Never_.

It would be dubbed 'The Incredible Edible Slug Incident' and would be recounted at every Weasley family function for _decades_ to come.

Before it got to that point, however, it had to progress past this one…

"Oh this is _classic_," one of the twins said gleefully, watching his younger brother belch up slugs after his attempt to curse Malfoy backfired.

"Absolutely," the other twin replied with a laugh. "Go down in history, this will."

Despite their mockery of him, however, Fred and George would make him forget all about it later that night…


	116. Severus Snape

**Dedication:** This 'chapter' goes out to tonks-666 (formerly tonks-713) with many smiles. :D Without you telling me what you saw when you thought of this solo drabble, I'd've been lost. But as it stands, you gave me a great idea! I _did_ tweak it a little bit, because I couldn't fit it in before September 1st, like you'd mentioned… but I did manage to find a perfect canon moment _after_ September 1st to match it to, and I think it came out very well! I just hope _you _like it! :D

**Author's Note:** Way, _way_ back in Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone, Harry has his first Potions class ever on September 6th, 1991. This takes place on that date, and in this drabble, we follow Snape's turbulent mind just before that class begins…

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Severus Snape**

He'd put it off for five days, but now Severus could stall no longer; a decision _had_ to be made…

Lily Evans had been the love of Severus's life. As such, he ought to treat her son with every bit of respect of which he was capable.

On the other hand, James Potter had been the bane of Severus's existence. That necessitated showing nothing but contempt to the fool's spawn.

Severus still hadn't decided as he strode dramatically into the classroom, but when he spied the familiar messy black hair, something _snapped_ in him, and the decision _was_ made…

"_Potter!_"


	117. Demelza and Ron

**Dedication:** _Finally_, I get to dedicate one of this month's 'chapters' to my good friend StonerLove. It was quite a while ago when you gave me your requests, but this was the first opporunity I could find to write one of them for you, given the restrictions of this month's theme. That said, now that I _have _written one, I'm quite pleased with how it came out; I just hope _you_ like it too! :D Thanks for the request, hun!

**Author's Note:** I know I said that I'd announce next month's theme today, but I beg your forgiveness and promise that I _will_ announce it tomorrow! My posting deadline is just too close right now for me to type out a proper explanation of it. As for this drabble, my original idea for it had to be rethought once I looked at the calendars of events on the Lexicon. I'd hoped to set this in the Half-Blood Prince timeline, when the two were teammates, but the dates wouldn't allow it. Thus, I backed up a year and made Demelza just a Quidditch _fan_ instead of a Quidditch _player_. That worked _much_ better with this month's theme. The following takes place on September 7th, 1995… the date of Ron's first practice as Gryffindor's Keeper.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Demelza and Ron**

_Something_ about the redhead had always intrigued Demelza Robins, though she could never quite say _what_. Now, however, there was something obvious to go with that nameless intrigue: _now_, Ron Weasley was a Quidditch player.

Demelza met him in the common room when he and Harry came back from their impromptu practice.

"Hi…" she said timidly. "Can I talk to Ron for a moment…?"

Ron looked puzzled, while Harry just smiled and said, "Sure. I'll leave you to it."

_**(Later that day)**_

A _clearly_ snogged-out Ron was teased mercilessly, but went to bed with an enormous grin on his face.


	118. Ginny and Ron

**Author's Note:** Phew! My DSL has been down _all_ night since I got home from work, and I was dreading missing my deadline for the first time… but it started working all of a sudden! Sometimes I really can't believe my good luck! :D Anyway, here's yet another 'chapter' where no one requested a pairing that fit the canon event of the day, so I 'requested' it myself. :P This one isn't explicit, but instead is an exploration of the bond between brother and sister… and it's really sweet, in my humble opinion. :) I hope you all like it too! This takes place on September 8th, 1995, the day that Ron receives Percy's letter warning him about associating with Harry (just before Umbridge is named Hogwarts High Inquisitor).

Now, as for next month's theme, I've taken the suggestion of my good friend xXRon-luverXx, who asked for a month full of people getting walked in on. There is really a great deal of possibility in that premise, and what I've decided to do with the idea is this: I want you all to request whatever solo/pairing/grouping you want to see… and then _I_ am going to choose who walks in on him/her/them. Hehe! I am gonna have _fun_ with this! :D I hope you all approve, and I hope to get some PMs from everyone! The sooner the better! :D And thank you all again for your incredible support… this drabble is all but guaranteed to put me past 1,200 reviews… absolutely unbelievable! _Thank you!!_ :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ginny and Ron**

Ron sat _seething_ while his two best friends read his _git_ brother's letter. He didn't even notice his sister enter the room until she asked, "Whoa, what's wrong?"

"_Percy_," Ron spat. "The git thinks I should 'sever ties' with 'Potter' here."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You're joking…" she said, but she could see clearly that he wasn't. She couldn't remember ever seeing him so tense…

Hoping to help him relax, she walked behind him and began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh _Merlin_, Gin…" he murmured. "That's amazing."

She just smiled and kissed the top of his head, asking, "What's a sister for?"


	119. Draco, Blaise, and Luna

**Dedication:** This one's for chobnbeese and sister. :D This is a grouping that I've been excited about ever since you made the request, but I haven't had the right opportunity to write it until now. It was far and away the best match for today's canon event, though, so I _finally_ got to! And I must say, I'm thrilled with how it came out. Hehe! Hope you both like it too!!

**Author's Note:** I'm heading out of town for the night, and I doubt I'll be home before midnight, so I had to post this now before I go. Thank God it wasn't overly busy at work today; I don't know what I'd've done if I hadn't been able to write and post this this afternoon. :P Anyway, the following takes place on September 9th, 1993… the day Draco _finally_ gave up the Academy Award worthy performance he put on after he offended Buckbeak and got his arm slashed for his troubles. :P Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Blaise, and Luna**

When Draco returned from the hospital wing, he was surprised to find Blaise and Luna sitting together in his bedroom, chatting quietly.

"Uh oh…" he said in a slightly worried greeting.

Blaise smiled and let his friend off the hook. "No worries, man," he said, "we're not mad at you."

Draco turned his gaze from his boyfriend to his girlfriend… neither of whom had known about the other before his injury.

Luna nodded and said, "Though it would have been nice to know sooner, so we all could have fooled around together."

Draco grinned and joined them on the bed.


	120. Hermione and Tonks

**Dedication:** Here's another one for my friend tonks-666, with many thanks for the request. I had a ton of fun writing this one for some reason! It's an unusual pairing, to be sure, but one that I like all the more for the oddity. :D Hehe! You've still got one more coming before the end of the month, but at the moment, I hope you enjoy _this_ one!! :D

**Author's Note:** Well I'll be the first to admit that this one's a bit of a stretch, but there was only one notable canon event on today's date, and this was the only request that fit it in my mind. Please forgive the slight feasibility issue; Tonks is the only one who knows how she does it, and was wasn't even willing to tell _me!_ ;) Anyway, the following takes place on September 10th, 1995… the day on which Hermione first conceived (or at least first _mentioned_) what would eventually become Dumbledore's Army. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Hermione and Tonks**

After _trying_ to convince Harry to teach them Defense — which had been about as easy as pulling teeth (or so she assumed, based on her parents' stories) — Hermoine needed some stress relief. _Badly_.

Fortunately, Tonks always seemed to know when she did… and tonight was no different.

"Wotcher, Love," the young woman with red and gold hair greeted when Hermione opened her bed's curtains.

"I don't know _how_ you know when I need you, or _how_ you get in here," Hermione replied with a grin, "but _thank you!_"

Tonks smirked and said only, "You're welcome, Love… now get in here."


	121. Teddy Remus Lupin

**Dedication:** For my good friend Murgy31, on her birthday. :D I cannot even tell you how excited I was to discover last night that today is your birthday; I can't believe it almost passed without my knowing! :gasps: Hehe! I hope you enjoy this little tale… I'm rather pleased with it myself, but it's most definitely _your_ opinion that matters most today!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! :D

**Author's Note:** Today, I first want to take just a few seconds to thank each and every one of the men and women serving in the United States Armed Forces. I don't know if any of my readers are service members themselves, but if so, _**thank you**_ from the bottom of my heart. Also, to any parents or siblings of United States service members, thank _you_ for _your_ sacrifice. I know the fear of having _friends_ who serve… but I cannot fathom the fear of having a _family member_ who does. Thank you all… more than I can say.

Today's drabble takes place in the 'next generation' of Hogwarts… specifically on September 11th, 2015… a week and a half into Teddy's seventh year. I have not found a definitive answer anywhere to the question of whether Astronomy is offered at the N.E.W.T. level or not. Personally, I reckon it's probably not, but for the sake of this drabble, please assume with me that it _is_, and that few enough students take it that all four houses are grouped into one class period per week. :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Teddy Remus Lupin**

He knew this was wrong… but more importantly, it was _hot_. That trumped wrong _any_ day.

After their midnight Astronomy class ended each week, several daring couples invariably remained on the roof for some forbidden fun. Tonight was no different, save for one thing…

Teddy had brought his godfather's invisibility cloak with him.

Beneath it, he played voyeur, watching as a Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff couple did the deed… and a pair of Slytherins… and… two of his _roommates?!_

Watching them in particular, Teddy began to stroke himself. Coming less than a minute later, he again thought, '_So_ wrong… but _so_ fucking hot!'


	122. Harry James Potter

**Dedication:** This is the last one this month for Tonks-666, and I want to thank you for all your requests this month! A couple of them didn't turn out quite as well as I'd hoped, but I'm very pleased with the others. And I had fun writing _all_ of them, so thanks for giving me the ideas! :D I hope you like this fifth and final one for you this month… and I hope you'll give me some more for month five! Hehe!

**Author's Note:** Before I say anything about tonight's drabble, I want to remind everyone that _tomorrow_ is the final day of month four. As such, anyone who has not voted in the poll currently on my profile (regarding your favorite of the Third Month Threesomes) has until I post tomorrow night to do so. _Please_ do! My first month's poll had 19 votes in the end; my second had 20; and this one, so far, has only 15. If you haven't voted yet, please _please_ do! :D Thank you! Now… today's drabble takes place on September 12th, 1991… the date of Harry's first flying lesson as well as the date of the midnight duel that Malfoy tried to get Harry and gang into trouble with… trouble that they escaped, only then to run into Fluffy. Busy day! Lol! And I've only added to it, as I've made it also the date of Harry's first wank. :P Regarding his thoughts at the end, I assume he only felt that way because it _was_ his first wank, and he wasn't as good at it yet as he'd eventually become. ;)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry James Potter**

Today was one that Harry Potter would _never_ forget.

During his first flying lesson, he'd turned out to be a natural, earning himself the premiere spot on Gryffindor's Quidditch team, and a place in the history books as the youngest player at Hogwarts in a century.

His run-in with Fluffy a few minutes ago had been terrifying, but if the other guys were right, he now had a counter to that… something they'd called _wanking_.

It only took a few minutes, and after he came, Harry had just one thought in his mind: '_That was almost as good as flying!_'


	123. Harry and Stan

**Dedication:** This final 'chapter' of month four goes out to my good friend xXRon-luverXx. I wasn't quite sure what to make of this pairing when you requested it, but the research I did towards finding canon moments to use for plotlines this month helped immensely. This isn't explicit (cuz much like Crabbe and Goyle, Stan just _isn't_ sexy!), but I hope you like it nonetheless. Thanks for the request, and for suggesting next month's theme to me! :D

**Author's Note:** Now that month four is finished (oh my goodness… I'm a third of the way though this challenge!), please go vote in the _new_ poll on my profile page! If it's not up yet, that's only because the site is a little slow; please check again in a few minutes or please remember to check again tomorrow! :D **The results of the third month's poll are as follows...** 17 people voted and there was a 3-way tie for first place: _Lucius/Remus/Severus_, _Albus Severus/Scorpius/Teddy_, and _George/Fred/Percy_ all received 5 votes. Thank you to all who voted! If anyone wants to see the full results, please PM or email me. I'll gladly tell you anything you want to know.

As I said in the dedication, I wasn't sure what to do with this pairing until I started looking at canon events that took place between August 14th and September 13th. That was when I saw that Stan Shunpike was arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity on September 13th, 1996. How convenient for me is _that?_ Hehe! This takes place on that date, and I hope you all enjoy it! I ask you again to please go to my profile page and vote in the new poll. And I thank you all again for all your support throughout these past four months! It's been nothing short of astonishing! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Stan**

When Harry found out that Stan Shunpike had been arrested, his first reaction was shock — he had been _with_ Stan just hours before they must have taken him, having snuck out of school and hailed the Knight Bus outside of Hogsmeade!

Then came the outrage — they'd only spent a few nights together, but Harry was _certain_ that he knew the older boy well enough to know he was no Death Eater.

'I'm going to have to have a little chat with Rufus Scrimgeour,' Harry thought, after Hermione read article announcing Stan's arrest. 'It's time my fame was _good_ for something.'


	124. Harry, Draco, and Blaise

**Dedication:** This one goes out to two good friends of mine, who both apparently have _very_ good taste in boys (at least as far as I can tell based on this particular request… hehe). SlashFan69 and narutolovesme… this one's for you! :D I hope you enjoy it as much as I did; I'm really happy with how this first drabble of month five turned out. Thanks for requesting this grouping; it's a hot one! :D

**Author's Note:** _Phew!_ With month four finally done, my need for extensive research every day is also past. Don't get me wrong: I most _definitely_ enjoyed writing the last 31 drabbles, but they _did_ prove to be more of a challenge than I anticipated. Now I'm once again less restricted by canon and can have more creative fun… heh heh heh. :D I hope you all enjoy this month and its theme as much as I can already tell I'm going to! Thanks again to all of you for staying with me all this time, and reading and reviewing so religiously! You're all amazing!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry, Draco, and Blaise**

In the seventh year Slytherin boy's dormitory, Harry Potter was quite pleased with his handiwork…

Blaise Zabini had been stripped naked, gagged, and shackled to the wall. Across the room, Draco Malfoy was similarly naked, spread-eagled, and tied securely to his bedposts.

Just as Harry was climbing between Draco's legs, however, Pansy Parkinson walked in… and to say that she was surprised would be the second biggest understatement ever.

The _biggest_ would be to say that she wasn't pleased.

Draco, who_ wasn't_ gagged, hastily preempted her tirade. "_Pansy_," he intoned venomously, "get the _fuck_ out of here."

Wisely, she did.


	125. Regulus Arcturus Black

**Dedication:** For my good friend StonerLove, who has given me _quite_ a few challenging requests for this month… solos, pairings, and groupings that involve people I either don't know a heck of a lot about (like Regulus here) or would never have thought to put together (examples of which you'll see sometime over the course of the month). Hehe! Thanks _so_ much for all the requests, hun! I love 'em and can't wait to write them all! :D I hope you like this one; I'm rather proud of it myself. Hehe!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Regulus Arcturus Black**

Lying on his bed… head thrown back… eyes closed tight… legs spread wide… one hand guiding a dildo in and out of his ass… the other hand stroking himself steadily…

_That_ was the scene Sirius walked in on: Regulus, wanking and fucking himself into oblivion, completely unaware that he was putting on a show for his big brother.

For a moment, Sirius considered making his presence known… but then decided against it.

A few minutes later, Regulus came _hard_ as Sirius watched, entranced by the sight before him. He would have fantasies enough to last him for _years_ after tonight!


	126. Charlie and Neville

**Dedication:** This one goes out to my good friend Murgy31, with many, _many_ smiles. :D I've been trying for _quite_ some time now to figure out how to get these two together with at least a _shred_ of feasibility, and _finally_, this fifth month's theme gave me a good oppotunity. As I tried to think of who I should have interrupt the pair, my bizarre little mind stumbled across a rather unique option that had me giggling for a minute or two before I could actually manage to start writing. :P I hope you like what I came up with! Thanks _so_ much for the request; it was both a challenge and a _blast_ to write! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Charlie and Neville**

_Merlin_, how Neville had missed the feeling of having someone buried inside of him like this. The last time he'd felt it, he'd still been a _student_ at Hogwarts; now here he was as a _professor_, getting buggered by one of his old friends' brothers. In one of the school greenhouses, no less!

Doing this somewhere so public struck him as a bad idea, but Charlie assured him that they'd be fine…

…an assurance that was shattered when a small voice said, "Professor Longbottom…?!"

Neville looked up to see young James Potter staring at them, and thought only, '_Oh shit!_'


	127. Oliver, Ginny, and Blaise

**Dedication:** This one goes out with smiles to chobnbeese and sister. :) It's a hot (and diverse!) grouping, to be sure, and truthfully, it provided a bit more of a challenge than I expected. :) I'm pleased with who I decided to have interrupt them, though I will say this: I would have liked to go into considerably more detail at the end. Lol! Fortunately, I'm going to get to expand it at least a bit eventually, and I'll explain how and when in my author's note below. For now, I just want to say that I hope you enjoy this! And thanks _so_ much for the request! :D

**Author's Note:** Regarding my comment above, I am going to make an announcement now that I had planned to wait on for a bit longer; this 'chapter' precipitates making it a little sooner than I'd intended. My original hope for this year-long challenge was not to repeat a single solo, pairing, or grouping even once. As the days have passed, however, I have realized that that's just not entirely feasible. Thus, once month six is completed, I will be repeating _all_ of the solos, pairings, and groupings once each, in the same order I wrote them in the first six months. In at least _some_ cases, the focus of the second time through each one will be connected to the 'plot' of the first as either a prequel or a sequel. Today's drabble is a perfect example: on Friday, March 20th, 2009 (a long way off, I realize), the final four words of _this_ 'chapter' will be explored in another 100 words all their own. *cackles* I hope this idea strikes you all as a good one. I know I'm quite excited about it, as there have been several drabbles so far that I've wanted to do something like that for; this way, I'll get to! :D For right now, though, I just hope you all enjoy this one! We'll 'talk' more about everything else later. Hehe!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Oliver, Ginny, and Blaise**

After Quidditch practices and games, there was too much risk of getting caught here. But in the middle of the night, in the middle of the week, they figured there was none.

They were wrong.

Ginny was happily lying on her back on one of the benches in the Quidditch locker room, being fucked _hard_ by Oliver Wood. At the same time, her head was turned to the side so that she could suck Blaise Zabini's dick while he stood and watched.

When the door slammed open revealing Fred and George Weasley, everyone froze… and then all Hell broke loose.


	128. Draco, Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory

**Dedication:** The first foursome of the month goes out to windskii, who very kindly gave me _two_ foursomes to write. :) I'm _very_ much looking forward to the other one; I just have to figure out who's going to walk in on them. Heh heh heh. :P As for this one, I think the ending's appropriate. They _are_ all Slytherins after all; such things are probably commonplace. Lol! I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for the request!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory**

Draco stood smirking while Pansy knelt before him, expertly sucking his cock. How she managed not to falter even once while being fucked from behind by Vince Crabbe was anyone's guess.

Crabbe's short, staccato thrusts were made in perfect time with Greg Goyle's, who was kneeling behind Vince and fucking _him_ with all he had.

The whole scene was taking place on the floor in the middle of the seventh year boys' dormitory.

When Theo Nott and Daphne Greengrass walked in, they simply ignored the orgy and proceeded to Nott's bed, whereupon they added their own soundtrack to the mix.


	129. Draco, Fred, and George

**Dedication:** This one is for my best friend HeroinPhoenix and another good friend of mine, xXRon-luverXx. :D I don't feel that it's my _best_ work, I'm afraid; this one was actually a big challenge for me, as I really don't like the grouping at all myself. But despite that (and, in fact, _because_ of that), I _am_ rather proud of how this came out. It may not be my best, but I think it's pretty good at least. It's certainly better than I expected it'd be when I sat down to attempt it. :) I just hope _you_ both like it! :crosses fingers:

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Fred, and George**

In a fit of teenage rebellion, Draco Malfoy had once cornered Fred and George Weasley with a proposition of a night of no-strings-attached sex. The twins had eagerly accepted; after all, they personally held no grudge against the boy, and there was no denying he was the hottest bloke in the school!

What had been intended to be a one-time occurrence quickly became a weekly event. It was during one of these get-togethers that poor Ron Weasley walked in… saw one of his brothers fucking the Slytherin while the other sucked the blond's cock… and was thereafter scarred for life.


	130. Albus Severus, Scorpius, and Hugo

**Dedication:** This one goes out to freakyhazeleyes, who took my own favorite pairing and added a nice little twist to it. Hehe! :D I had a blast writing this, and I thank you immensely for the request; I hope you like what came of it! If you do, please don't hesitate to request another… based on this one, I _like_ your taste in groupings! ;)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Albus Severus, Scorpius, and Hugo**

James knew that Hugo and Al were close, but he'd _never_ imagined they were _this_ close…

Standing in the doorway of Albus's room, James stared dumbfounded at the tangle of naked bodies on the bed. Al had been dating Scorpius Malfoy for a couple years now, so it wasn't overly surprising to see _them_ together like this. But to see _Hugo_ with them… James didn't know _what _to do about _that_.

When Rose and Lily approached, however, he quickly (and silently) closed the door. The boys could do as they pleased, he decided, but the _girls_ could _not_ find out.


	131. Lily Luna and Rose

**Dedication:** This 'chapter' is for screamxheart, who totally made my day with this request — I was seriously grinning from ear to ear when I read it. :D It was _very_ fun to write, and I hope you like what I came up with. Thank you _so_ much for requesting this one! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Lily Luna and Rose**

This had _not_ been James's day.

Earlier, he'd walked in on Albus fooling around with his boyfriend Scorpius _and_ his cousin Hugo. And now, here was his sister and _other_ cousin going at it.

Lily and Rose were naked and curled around one another, faces buried between thighs in the sixty-nine position. Their high-pitched whimpers and moans easily reached James's ears, making him close his eyes and attempt to will away his growing erection.

Failing that, he merely closed the door silently — like he had for the boys earlier — and then hurried to his room for a much needed wank.


	132. Myrtle

**Dedication:** This one is for my good friend LittleRedOne. I was _so_ excited to get a new request from you! This one was a challenge, to be sure, but I'm actually _really_ happy with how it turned out considering that. :) Thanks _so _much for the PM and request!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Myrtle**

The second floor girls' bathroom was her sanctuary; everyone knew that. Unfortunately, _everyone_ included Olive Hornby, who seemed resolved to stop at _nothing_ to tease her mercilessly.

Myrtle had been walked in on by the cruel young girl on more than one occasion while she was, shall we say, _busy_. Most recently, it had happened about five minutes ago.

Now she'd retreated to her favored bathroom, in hopes of continuing what she'd been doing… but it was not to be. Myrtle had barely begun touching herself again before Olive came knocking on the door.

Myrtle _swore_ she'd get revenge someday.


	133. Draco and Colin

**Dedication:** Here's another that goes out to _two_ good friends of mine: AmyCoolz and SlashFan69! :D Thank you both _very_ much for the request, as this was one that I was actually really hoping I'd get to write! I love the idea of these two together for some reason… the pairing just makes for a wonderfully amusing mental picture! :giggles: I hope you both enjoy this! Thanks again! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Colin**

Draco had learned two things tonight…

First, he'd learned that Colin Creevey was every bit as eager and excitable during sex as he was in every other aspect of his life. Draco had _never_ had a fuck like _that_ before!

The second thing he learned was that Colin's brother Dennis was much the same way. The younger boy had walked in while Draco was fucking his brother over the arm of a lounge chair, and had immediately asked to join in, or _at least_ to take some pictures.

Colin had immediately suggested doing both… and that's _just_ what Dennis did.


	134. Hagrid and Filch

**Dedication:** This one goes out to my good friend narutolovesme. :D Here's the last of the requests you've given me to date — the final one of the three that seemed impossible when I first read the pairings you wanted. 'Chapters' 99 and 107 were the first two, and, like those, this one turned out not to be anywhere _near_ as difficult as I expected once I sat down to write it. It was actually quite fun. Hehe! Thanks for requesting it; I hope you like the result! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Hagrid and Filch**

Ever since he'd caught the Gryffindor trio in there with a dragon, Draco had made a habit of peaking through the windows of the gamekeeper's hut whenever he was nearby. You know… just in case.

Well, he certainly wouldn't be doing it again after tonight!

Seeing Hagrid doing _anything_ sexual with _anyone_ would have been traumatizing. But fucking _Filch?!_ Draco's stomach turned at the memory.

_No one_ should ever have to see what Draco had witnessed — the half-giant all naked and… but no, he wouldn't think of that. In fact…

"Hey Blaise!" he yelled. "You're good at memory charms, right?"


	135. George Weasley

**Dedication:** This one goes out with love to my good friend StonerLove. Hehe! :D I was very torn between two choices of who to have walk in on good ol' George here, and I'll probably end up writing the other as well at some point… but for now, this is what I've come up with. I hope you like it! :D Thanks for the request, hun!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**George Weasley**

It had been a _tough_ day in the shop, and George Weasley just wanted to relax in the hot tub… and then maybe have a good wank.

He actually began the second part of that plan _while_ doing the first. The sensations were muted by the hot water, though, so he soon climbed out and moved to the bed. Closing his eyes, he began leisurely stroking himself once more.

After a few minutes, a voice interrupted him: "Do you want to finish yourself, or can I help?"

George's eyes opened immediately. "Angelina!" he greeted exuberantly. "_Your_ help is _always_ appreciated!"


	136. Lucius and Narcissa

**Dedication:** This one goes out to my good friend Murgy31. :) I had fun trying to figure out who should walk in on these two, and in fact, I came up with three options that would have been fun to write. I _am _also going to write the other two (along with _another_ that was a great suggestion from one of my friends) in the near future, and post them in a compilation of extras once this year-long challenge is finished. If anyone wants to read them sooner, just let me know and I'll gladly email them to you as soon as they're written. :D For now, I hope you like this one!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Lucius and Narcissa**

It had been an interesting night for Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy… they'd enjoyed themselves at the latest big Ministry gala and then returned to the manor to enjoy _each other_ in a very different way.

Unfortunately for them, the Ministry chose that night to raid Malfoy Manor, searching for dark artifacts.

To say that the aurors were surprised to burst in on the ice cold Malfoy patriarch in such a moment of heated passion would be an understatement. To say that Lucius was displeased would be another.

The naked man began hurling curses, and the scene quickly dissolved into chaos.


	137. Oliver, Draco, and Hermione

**Dedication:** Here is another one for chobnbeese… _and_, of course, chobnbeese's sister. (I really need to learn your name, or at least _a _name to call you, cuz I feel bad only ever referring to you as "chobnbeese's sister".) It was interesting writing this one, because I couldn't think of any logical way to connect these three people… so in the end, I used that fact as the basis for the 'chapter'. Hehe! I hope you both enjoy this one! Thanks for the request! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Oliver, Draco, and Hermione**

It didn't make sense. The scene before him was perfectly clear, yet his brain simply _couldn't_ make it make sense.

Oliver Wood (his Quidditch captain) was fucking Draco Malfoy (his hated rival) who was fucking Hermione Granger (his best friend). All three were clearly loving it.

Giving up on trying to make sense of it, Harry merely stared until Malfoy suddenly said, "Are you going to join us, Potter? Or just watch?"

Harry was too stunned to respond in any way until Hermione stood up, walked over, and kissed him. _Then_ he responded the way _any_ teenager would: very eagerly.


	138. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter

**Dedication: **This one is for windskii… sadly, it's the last one I have for you. Thank you _so_ much for all the requests over the past couple months though; I've had a _ton_ of fun writing them for you! :D I've been looking forward to _this_ one since you made the request actually, and while it's not quite as good as I'd hoped, I am happy enough with it for now. I'm just going to have to work even harder in six months when I get to write this foursome again! Hehe! For now though, I hope you like this! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter**

The Marauders did this quite often. It was _wonderful_ stress relief, and all four enjoyed these orgies immensely.

James and Sirius kept up their typical roles as tops, with James fucking Peter, and Sirius fucking Remus. The two bottoms got each other off with their hands.

It was just as the first of them came (Peter, who'd always had the least control of the group) that Lily Evans walked in. Rather than being surprised or disgusted, however, she merely rolled her eyes, sighed, and exasperatedly muttered, "_boys_", before turning around and leaving.

The boys continued as though nothing had happened.


	139. Luna and Neville

**Dedication:** Here's another one for my good friend SlashFan69. :) I was shocked to find that I hadn't already done this pairing, actually, and I had a great deal of fun with it once I realized that! While Neville is far from my favorite character, his personality played perfectly into this scene. And Luna _is_ one of my favorite characters, so her part in this was immensely fun to write. Hehe! I hope you like it, Boo! :D

**Author's Note:** Well the notification system seems to be down again, as the last email I got from the site came on _Friday!_ I have read all the new ones on my 'Stats' page though, and I thank you all for them! :D I'll reply when I have the chance, and I hope the site fixes whatever problem it's got at the moment soon, cuz it's much more convenient to read them via email. Plus, you all obviously know that I update every day even if the alert doesn't go out, but still… it's annoying! :P Anyway, back to my point… thanks _so_ much for all the wonderful reviews!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Luna and Neville**

Flat on his back with a beautiful girl straddling and riding him, Neville Longbottom managed one rational thought: He was _never_ this lucky; things like this _never_ happened to him!

Then all semblance of rationality left him as Luna fucked herself on him. Each movement she made triggered a new sensation inside him, and he was completely thunderstruck. It was like he was experiencing Heaven…

Until his roommates walked in.

All four of them.

Neville, of course, blushed deeply… while Luna merely smiled and continued to raise and lower her hips rhythmically, as though nothing were out of the ordinary.


	140. Zacharias and Percy

**Dedication:** This one's for my good friend StonerLove, with many thanks for this request _and_ all your others. I've got three more for you this month, and I'm eager to write all of them. This was far and away the most difficult one you've yet given me (and quite possibly the most difficult _anyone's_ given me). It seriously took me better than an hour to think this one out, write it, and then cut it down to a hundred words without cutting any of the salient points. Usually it takes about half as long. The editing alone took a half hour, as the original draft of this one was 146 words… usually they're between 95 and 110. :P Still, I _do_ love a challenge, so thanks a million! I hope you like it! :D

**Author's Note:** Well, the site aparently fixed its problem, as I was deluged with more than 40 notification emails regarding reviews and adds to alert lists today. :P Thank you _all_, and I hope you all keep enjoying these drabbles as much as you have been so far! I get out of work a little early tomorrow, so I ought to be able to dedicate a bit of time to replying late in the afternoon. :D Thanks again!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Zacharias and Percy**

Zacharias Smith and Ginny Weasley had begun dating during the school year, and that had progressed into quite a nice relationship.

Why would he risk that for a fling with _Percy_ Weasley?

One could only assume that _likes_ sometimes attract every bit as well as _opposites_. There were few people more alike than Pompous-Git Smith and Pompous-Git Weasley, and apparently the pull was strong enough to warrant risking Ginny's wrath whenever she found out.

Which, incidentally, was right now.

Walking in on her boyfriend fucking her brother set Ginny off, and she started throwing hexes even before she started screaming.


	141. Harry and Daphne

**Dedication:** Here's another one for my good friend Murgy31, and it's one of my favorites of the month so far. :D It's also one of the two I was most looking forward to from the batch of requests you gave me. I have three more for you later this month: one that I'm quite excited about, and two that are going to be _tough_. Still, I'm eager for the challenge those'll provide, so thanks for _all_ your requests… but most _especially_ this one! :D Hope you like it!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Daphne**

"Hey Daph, we were wondering if—"

"_POTTER?!_" Draco yelled in disbelief, cutting off his wife's question.

Indeed it _was_ Harry Potter they had walked in on, kneeling behind Daphne and fucking her just like he had once done with Draco… not that Asteria knew about that, of course, hence the mock outrage on Draco's part.

Asteria responded with _true_ anger, screeching, "Get out of my sister, you fucking half-blood!"

Draco sighed and surreptitiously stunned his wife. "Sorry about that," he said. "We'll just leave you to it. Daph, firecall us later. Potter… have fun," he finished with a wink.


	142. Draco, Blaise, and Hermione

**Dedication:** This one goes out with big smiles to chobnbeese and weaseliberty (_love_ the name, by the way!), _and_ to my good friend SlashFan69. :D There are still more coming for all of you in the next week and a half, which I'm happy about for two reasons: first, because I _love_ the requests you've made; and second, because I don't think this is one of the best I've come up with, and I'm eager to redeem myself. Hehe! 'Til then, though, this will have to suffice; I _do_ hope you like it! Thanks for the request! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Blaise, and Hermione**

Pansy Parkinson, the loudest and most vehement sycophant of Draco Malfoy, was _appalled_.

She had gone to the seventh year boys' dormitory to talk to Draco and Blaise about a new scheme she'd thought up to discredit and humiliate Potter, but immediately forgot about that in light of finding the two impeccable pureblood specimens _sullying_ themselves with the mudblood whore, Granger.

Her horror rendered her mute for a moment, but she did manage to screech, "What the _fuck_ are you two _doing!?_" before either boy had seen her.

Their only response was a deer-in-the-headlight look that wordlessly said, '_Oh fuck!_'


	143. Demelza Robins

**Dedication:** This one's for my good friend StonerLove. :D I had a ton of fun with this, and I hope you like it as much as I do! Hehe! Thanks _so_ much for this request, as well as for the new one you just gave me… I'm _very _much looking forward to writing that one!

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note regarding this one so that the 'sexiest teammate' comment makes sense… Harry's already graduated. :P We're never told how old Demelza is in canon, so I've arbitrarily decided that she's the same age as the teammate mentioned. This takes place at least _one_ year after Harry finishes at Hogwarts, and probably two or three.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Demelza Robins**

Demelza's favorite fantasy involved her zooming up and down the Quidditch pitch… naked. The hard shaft of the broom between her legs drove her _wild_. Beside her flew the sexiest of her teammates, Jimmy Peakes, also naked.

That fantasy in mind, Demelza leaned back against the side of the Prefects' bath, eyes closed, fingers bringing herself quickly to her third orgasm of the night.

"_Wow_ that was hot," Jimmy spoke from behind her, startling her.

Seeing the object of her fantasy standing there watching her sent tingles through her body. "Care to join me?" she asked with a sexy grin.


	144. Lee and Ron

**Dedication:** This is another one for my good friend Murgy31. It's the last of the 'easy' ones you asked for; now I've only got two more for you this month, and they're both going to be fairly significant challenges I think. But hey, challenges are good! :D Hehe! Thanks for _all_ your requests, and I hope you enjoy what I came up with for this one!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Lee and Ron**

It was bliss.

Lee was fucking Ron with abandon, almost drowning in the pleasure. The feel of the tight ring of muscle giving way to that _delicious_ heat was nothing short of heavenly.

On the flip side, Ron was reveling in the sensations of Lee's hard shaft moving within him while he stroked himself.

Soon, both threw their heads back and shouted their release…

Loudly enough to bring the patrolling Professor McGonagall down upon them with a deep scowl. '_Trouble_' wasn't a strong enough word for what they were in, but both later agreed that it had been worth it.


	145. Draco, Ginny, and Oliver

**Dedication:** Here's another drabble for my friends chobnbeese and weaseliberty… one that I like better than the last one I wrote for you two. :) I feel like I've managed the redemption that I mentioned wanting in the dedication of that one. Hehe! I just hope _you_ both enjoy it too! :D Thanks for the request; I had a lot of fun thinking this one up!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Ginny, and Oliver**

It was lucky that both Ginny and Oliver were purebloods; sneaking them into the manor had been difficult enough without having to try to bypass the blood purity ward also.

So far, Draco had already fucked Ginny twice. Now he was fucking Oliver while _he_ fucked her. All three were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice Lucius's presence until he spoke.

"I'm disappointed in you Draco," he drawled. "I raised you better than to consort with blood traitors."

Fortunately for the kids, Lucius's focus on his son was so singular that he never saw Ginny's stunner.


	146. Cedric and Hermione

**Dedication:** This one's yet another for my good friend SlashFan69. :) When you made this particular request, I wasn't quite sure what I thought of it… but now that I've thought _more_ about it — and, in fact, _written_ it — I really really like this pairing. Hehe! Thanks for askin' for it, my queen. :D Hope you like it!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Cedric and Hermione**

Cedric was absolutely _wild_ with lust right now. Hermione had always been so _shy_ before, but now here she was, _begging_ him to fuck her. He didn't know what had changed, but there was _no_ way he was refusing!

Of course, he _should_ have refused, as he had a girlfriend… and it _wasn't_ Hermione. If he'd been able to think rationally, he would've realized that Cho would _kill_ him if she caught him.

But he _wasn't_ able to think rationally.

Fortunately for him, Cho _didn't_ catch him. _Harry_ did. And amazingly, he just smiled, winked at Hermione, and walked away.


	147. George, Fred, Harry, and Ron

**Dedication:** For my good friend StonerLove, who gave me this and one more foursome that I've yet to write (and that I'm _very_ excited about!). Thank you so much for _all_ your requests, hun. This one was nice and easy for me: the first draft came out to 103 words, which is always nice; lately, they've been closer to 130, which makes cutting them down without changing the overall effect quite difficult. I'm sure it wasn't your foremost intent to give me an easy one with this, but I thank you for doing so all the same. :D Hope you like it!!

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note to give you all another collective, "THANK YOU!" Assuming I get _three_ reviews for this drabble (which is a fairly safe assumption, considering that the fewest I've gotten on any one drabble is _six_), this collection is going to hit the _**1,500**_ mark for reviews!! :D Thank you all **_so_** much!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**George, Fred, Harry, and Ron**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had retired to their room. The kids followed not long after…

Except that the twins joined Harry and Ron in _Ron's_ room.

In the jumble of naked, sweaty bodies that followed — in which the four boys fucked in a chain: George fucking Fred, who fucked Harry, who fucked Ron — apparently nobody remembered to cast a silencing charm.

The noises woke Molly, who threw Ron's door open, catching them in the act. All four boys were effectively stunned… though Molly was (understandably) more so.

Unable to process the scene before her, she just passed out in shock.


	148. Moody and Tonks

**Dedication:** Here's another one for my good friend Murgy31, who gave me two rather _large_ challenges for this month. This is the first of them, and the other will come this weekend. I apologize if this isn't what you had in mind for this pairing, but I just couldn't bring myself to make it explicit… Moody, like I said about Crabbe and Goyle a couple months ago, just _isn't_ sexy. Lol! I hope you like what I came up with for them; I at least like the ending myself. Hehe! :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Moody and Tonks**

"You _do_ realize this will constitute rape, right?"

Moody stared at her, regular and magical eye both. "How d'you figure?"

She had to play this _just_ right… had to keep both eyes' focus solely on her for just a few seconds longer…

"I may not be kicking and screaming," she answered slowly, "but that's only because I'm saving my energy for a fight."

"Oh?" he replied. "You think you can escape by yourself?"

"She won't have to," interrupted a new voice, immediately after launching a stunner from point blank range behind Moody. "Wotcher, Tonks!"

"Wotcher, Harry!" she replied. "Wanna fuck?"


	149. Blaise and Oliver

**Dedication:** This one is the last of the requests I've gotten from my good friends chobnbeese and weaseliberty. Thank you for _all_ the ideas you gave me over the last couple months, you two; I _really_ really appreciate them! :D I'll be announcing month six's theme tomorrow, and if you can think of any more requests at that point, I'd be _very _happy to take them. 'Til then, I hope you like what I came up with for this one! Hehe!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Blaise and Oliver**

Fully sated, both boys quickly started dressing. Lots of students used this room for sexual rendezvous, and they _couldn't_ get caught… not when both of them had girlfriends!

Of course it _would_ be their luck that the door opened just as they began putting their pants on. And it _would_ be their luck that it was their girlfriends who entered.

"_Blaise!?_" Katie shouted in surprise.

Alicia mimicked her tone. "_Oliver!?_"

Quick on the uptake, Blaise deflected the girls' questions by asking what _they_ had been planning… and at their blushes, suggested that _all four of them_ stay for some fun.


	150. Harry and Asteria

**Dedication: **This is another one for my dear friend SlashFan69. I had a _ton_ of fun writing this one, my queen, so thank you _very_ much for requesting it! :D I took your advice about who walks in, because I agree… it's hilarious this way. I had a couple other ideas, but this one worked best by a long shot. :) Hope you like it!!

**Author's Note:** Ok… I owe you all a theme, do I not? :P I also owe you my thanks, and I think I'll give you that first. _Thank you all **very** much!!_ This collection is _well _past the 1,500 review mark now, and month five isn't even done yet! You have all made me feel absolutely _amazing_, so thank you all!! :D _Now_ I'll give you next month's theme. Drumroll please… hehe. For next month (which begins on Tuesday), I have decided to drop the one rule that I set back at the beginning of this. For month six, _**anything**_ goes. :) Over the four months that I've been taking requests, I have received several for cross-generational pairings. If you have requested one before, _please request it again_, as I did not keep track of those ones back then since I didn't plan on writing them. I've no doubt I'll get a bunch of Snape/Harry requests, and likely some Sirius/Harry and Remus/Harry among others… and while I'm not a fan of those pairings myself, _bring 'em on!_ Hehe! I look forward to the challenge they'll present for me. :D I apologize if any of you were hoping for another theme like this month's, but this is something I really want to do, so please bear with me. Remember… _anything_ goes, and I mean **_anything_**. Whatever your mind can think up — whatever solo, pairing, or grouping; whatever kink or squick — bring it on! Be specific if you want to (explicit or not, who tops, etc.); I want to write what you want. _Nothing_ will be refused! :D I can't wait to see what you all ask for; thanks in advance for thinking up and requesting whatever wild stuff you can come up with!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Asteria**

"Asteria?" Draco called, walking towards the bedroom, hoping to find his wife naked and waiting for him.

Well… she _was_ naked. Not so much _waiting_, though…

She was on her hands and knees on _their_ bed, with _Harry Bloody Potter_ kneeling behind her and fucking her senseless. She hadn't even heard him call her name.

But apparently Potter had. He was staring straight into Draco's eyes… and he was _smirking_.

Draco was _not_ pleased.

However, he found that he couldn't move. Potter had wordlessly and wandlessly immobilized him, effectively forcing Draco to watch the scene before him. Harry smirked again.


	151. James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily

**Dedication:** Here's the last one of the month for my good friend StonerLove. I am _so_ happy you requested this, hun! Thank you _so_ much! :D This is actually one of my favorites from the month; I hope you like it as much!

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who has made requests for next month so far! I was out of the house all day today, but I'll reply to you all tomorrow to let you know that I got your request(s) and, in some cases, to ask you for further information about them. I'm _thrilled_ with the response the theme has gotten so far; you're all _awesome!!_

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily**

"Mmmmmm…_" Lily moaned around Remus's dick. She was in Heaven, sandwiched between two of the hot Marauders while she sucked the third off._

_She was lying on top of James, riding his cock, while Sirius lay on top of them both, fucking her other hole. Remus was standing beside the bed fucking Lily's mouth and moaning so deeply that it was almost _growling.

Severus jolted awake. Walking in on that scene had been the worst moment of his life, and he often relived it in his nightmares. 'Bloody Gryffindors,' he thought as he reached for a vial of Dreamless Sleep.


	152. Kingsley and Severus

**Dedication:** Here is the other rather significant challenge provided to me by my good friend Murgy31 this month. Surprisingly, I thought of a few different directions that I could take this one in, but this is what I eventually decided on. I'm quite pleased with it, especially considering the highly unusual pairing; I just hope _you_ like it! And thank you _very_ much for all the requests this month! :D

**Author's Note:** Just one more 'chapter' to go this month, so this is the last chance you have to vote on the poll for the fourth month's drabbles. That poll will be available until I post tomorrow night's drabble, at which point I'll close that poll, put up the new one for _this_ month, and announce the winner(s) from month four. So far I only have 13 voters, so anyone who hasn't responded yet, please do so if you're willing! There is currently a tie between two chapters for the win, and another five are tied for second place with only one fewer vote!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Kingsley and Severus**

There were _very_ few people who intimidated Severus Snape: Voldemort (though he could never show it, of course), Dumbledore (though he loved the man like a father), and Kingsley Shacklebolt (who was just one intimidating dude).

When Kingsley sought a relationship with him, therefore, Severus didn't dare put up much of a fight. He _should_ have argued a bit more vehemently against fucking in the kitchen at Headquarters, however, as Dumbledore tended to visit the place on a whim quite often.

He had caught them _three times_ now… and that damn twinkle in his eyes annoyed Snape to no end!


	153. Remus and James

**Dedication:** This is the last drabble of month five and is dedicated to my dear friend (and queen), SlashFan69. :D Thanks to requests like this one, I've developed quite a liking of Marauders' slash fics. Hehe! This was a lot of fun to write, and I just hope you're as happy with it as I am. Thanks for the request!!

**Author's Note:** Well folks, the new poll (regarding the fifth month's drabble) is up on my profile page! If it doesn't show up yet, that's only because the site is a little slow sometimes; please check again in a few minutes or please remember to check again tomorrow! :D Now… **the results of the fourth month's poll are as follows…** 15 people voted and thanks to the two people who voted between last night and tonight, there is a distinct winner: _James/Sirius_, with 5 votes. Second place was a tie between _Draco (solo)_ and _Draco/Blaise/Luna_, with 4 votes apiece. Thank you to everyone who voted! If anybody wants to see the full results, please PM or email me. I'll gladly tell you anything you want to know.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Remus and James**

During the summer after third year, Remus stayed at James's house. The Potters welcomed him graciously, setting up a second bed in James's room for him.

While a nice gesture, Remus had little use for a separate bed. He and James, after all, were boyfriends. They'd much rather _share_ a bed than sleep in separate ones, so that's what they did.

They were fooling around together one morning when James's mom walked in to wake them up. Seeing what they were doing, she blushed and quickly fled. She'd talk to them about it later, but first, she needed a drink!


	154. Ginny and Sirius

**Dedication:** Well here it is folks — the first drabble of month number six. It's dedicated to my good friend LittleRedOne, with many thanks for the request. My main goal in dropping my old rule about cross-generational pairings/groupings this month was more or less to force myself to get past one of the _very_ few squicks I have. And I can already say with a fair amount of confidence that it's going to work. :) I actually found that I _like_ this particular pairing, and may very well dabble (or drabble) in it further in the future. Thanks for helping me broaden my horizons! I hope you enjoy this! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ginny and Sirius**

Seduction was an art. And Ginny Weasley was a _master_.

During the summer before her fourth year at Hogwarts, while everyone was staying at Grimmauld Place, she had sought to bed one Sirius Black.

He'd never even stood a chance.

She had turned on her charm and had him naked in two minutes flat. After that, it was merely a matter of pushing him down onto the bed, straddling his hips, and riding him to ecstasy.

For someone who'd been taken completely by surprise, he held out a surprisingly long time, bringing her off three times before finally cumming himself.


	155. Voldemort

**Dedication:** This one goes out to my friend flyingdaggers, with my apologies. I don't even _remember_ how long ago it was that you requested this, but it was definitely quite a while ago. Until tonight, I just _couldn't_ find an idea that worked for it; then, all of a sudden, this one pops into my head tonight, and I wonder how I never thought of it before. In any case, here it _finally_ is for you… I hope you enjoy it! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Voldemort**

Pleasures of the flesh were even better than he remembered. For _thirteen years_ he'd gone without them… but now he had a body again!

After the Potter brat escaped, Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters to leave. He wasn't against the idea of pleasuring himself in front of his followers — indeed he might do just that, eventually, as a test of sorts — but he wanted to be alone the first time he… _acquainted_ himself with his new body.

His orgasm was _intense_, reminding him that causing others pain was not the _only_ way to make himself feel good. _Sex_ worked too!


	156. Harry and Teddy

**Dedication:** Here's the first of this month for my dear friend SlashFan69. :) You gave me a _ton_ of requests for this month, but out of all of them, this one's _definitely_ one of my favorites. I'm very happy with how it came out, and hope that you are too when you read it! Enjoy! :D

**Author's Note:** I apologize to those of you whose reviews and PMs I've not yet responded to. I've not forgotten you, and I'm _certainly_ not ignoring you. _Especially_ you, freakyhazeleyes! :) Work has just been rather… _hellish_ this week. I beg your patience for one or two more days and offer you all my immense gratitude! Thank you _so_ much!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Teddy**

Many people would say that Harry was being irresponsible, getting drunk while he was supposed to be babysitting his godson… and getting his godson drunk as well, for that matter.

Really though, they were just having a bit of fun. And besides, Teddy's seventeenth birthday was less than a week away; this wasn't really _babysitting_ anyway.

The two _were _having quite a good time together though. How the game of strip poker ever started, neither could really say. Same with how the blowjobs started.

How the blowjobs _ended_ however — sloppy, sticky, messy, wet, and _delicious_ — _**that**_ they would remember forever!


	157. Marcus, Cedric, and Oliver

**Dedication:** This one's for my dear friend StonerLove, with many thanks for the request. I've been excited about this one since you first made the request a month or so ago, and while it's not my very best writing, I _am_ pleased with it nonetheless. I hope you like it!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Marcus, Cedric, and Oliver**

Usually, Quidditch drew people apart: there were rare cases in which opposing teams' players were friendly with one another, but they were few and far between. That's why the relationship between Marcus Flint, Cedric Diggory, and Oliver Wood shocked everyone!

Most were hesitant to believe it, but over the course of their first year in the league, a dozen different people walked in on the trio fucking like jackrabbits. Marcus topped most often, but every permutation of the group was witnessed at least once.

On the pitch, they were rivals… but between games, they were the very closest of friends.


	158. Lucius and Harry

**Dedication:** This is the first this month for my good friend Murgy31, and it's not a pairing I like myself, but I found a way to write it without cringing too much. :P Actually, I'm quite pleased with how it came out… and I figure if I can write something _I_ like when given a pairing that I don't, I must be doing something right. Hehe! I hope you like what I came up with too! :D

**Author's Note:** Thank you all _very_ much for your incredibly kind words in response to yesterday's drabble. I really felt like it wasn't my best work, but I'm _thrilled_ that you all seemed to like it anyway! Thanks a million; you all made me smile, and I appreciate it immensely! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Lucius and Harry**

After the war finally ended, things changed drastically. While the Malfoys would never have a _pristine_ reputation, they _did_ clean up their act quite a bit. And over the months following Voldemort's demise, Harry personally thanked them for straightening themselves out…

He'd slept with all three family members at various points. Draco, he'd fucked several times; Narcissa, just once. Lucius… well, he hadn't actually had sex with Lucius yet, but that was about to change…

Flat on his back, buck naked, legs spread, Harry waited. Lucius lined himself up and pushed forward, claiming his piece of the wizarding world's savior.


	159. Hermione and Sirius

**Dedication:** Here's the first one this month for my friends chobnbeese and weaseliberty, and the second for my dear friend SlashFan69. :D I was skeptical of this pairing when I first saw your requests, but once I began to think about it, I found that I liked it. I can totally see the following happening. Hehe! I hope you all like it too!!

**Author's Note:** I find myself in an interesting position at the moment… I've got too many requests to fill in just this one month. Everyone who requested only two or three pairings/groupings will see them all. The two (or three, as it were) who requested _this_ drabble, however, won't see all of your requests posted in this collection. I _will_ write them all eventually though, so please bear with me. I'll PM you to let you know which I'm skipping for the time being, and then I'll PM you again when I've got them written for you. :) Thank you to _everyone_ for all the requests!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Hermione and Sirius**

"Sirius, I promise… I _want_ this…" Hermione all but begged.

"But you're less than _half_ my age!" he protested. "_Why_ do you want this?"

Hermione smiled at him seductively. "Sirius," she said, "you're _hot_. And besides… you're young for your age, and I'm old for mine."

As he thought about that, he knew she was right… he _was _hot. Oh yeah, and her other points were valid too. "Come here," he said with a sexy grin.

The look on Hermione's face was pure lust as she sauntered over to him, threw her hands around his shoulders, and snogged him senseless.


	160. Harry, Draco, Fred, and George

**Dedication:** This drabble goes out to wingedblackwolf with many thanks for the request. :) I usually don't like pairing Draco with any Weasley(s), but adding Harry into the mix helped make this one easier for me to write. In fact, I'm _very_ happy with how this came out; I hope you like it too!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry, Draco, Fred, and George**

It had taken some doing, but Harry had _finally_ convinced Draco that they could have a _lot_ of fun if they took Fred and George up on their offer… and now, they _were_.

Draco had insisted that the Weasleys not _fuck_ him, but that didn't preclude the redheads from sucking him off while _Harry_ fucked him.

Harry's dick was massaging that spot of indescribable pleasure inside of him with every leisurely stroke, and that alone felt incredible. Having two tongues and four lips _all over_ his own cock though… that set him off, and with a grunt, Draco came hard.


	161. Severus and Lily

**Dedication:** This one's for bethable, with many many smiles. I normally don't like Severus in romantic or sexual fics, but I managed to write this in such a way that even _I_ like it. :P What matters most though, of course, is what _you_ think… so I _really_ hope _you_ like it! Thanks for the request! :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Severus and Lily**

"Please Lily… we only have tonight…"

"What!?" she asked. "_Why!?_"

"It doesn't matter why," he told her. "What matters is that we use what time we have. _Please_, Lily…"

She _couldn't_ deny him. Severus had been her first friend, her first kiss… it was only right that he be her first lover as well, even if they couldn't have a future together.

"Come here, Severus," she whispered. When he drew near, she kissed him and slowly removed their clothes.

Once they were both naked, she gave herself to the man who would always hold a special place in her heart.


	162. Sirius, Harry, and Remus

**Dedication:** Here's a drabble written for two very good friends of mine… xXRon-luverXx and SlashFan69. :D For some reason, while the vast majority of cross-generational pairings/groupings have always squicked me, this particular one never really did. As such, I was quite happy to get this request. :D I had a _ton_ of fun 'plotting' and writing this, and I'm quite pleased with the result. I hope you both like it too!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Sirius, Harry, and Remus**

Remus wasn't sure whether James and Lily would be _happy_ or _pissed off_ at Sirius and him for this. On one hand, he knew there was nobody his old friends had trusted more. On the other hand, they _were_ fucking Harry every night.

Tonight, Sirius was flat on his back with Harry straddling his hips. Remus stood directly over Sirius's head, and as Harry lifted and lowered himself over Sirius's dick, he sucked Remus's cock with practiced skill. Sirius's hand stroked Harry in time with their fucking, and before long, the night ended in exquisite bliss for all three men.


	163. Luna and Regulus

**Dedication:** This one is for chobnbeese and weaseliberty, with _many_ thanks for the request/challenge. This is, without a doubt, the most bizarre pairing I've gotten a request for. For that reason, it was quite difficult to write well, but I must say that I'm pleased with the solution I came up with. :) The explicit side of it will have to wait 'til April when this pairing comes around again though, cuz I had to use too many words to set up the scene this time. Still, I hope you like this one… and that it makes you look forward to its sequel (I know _I'm_ looking forward to it!). Hehe! Thanks again for the request! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Luna and Regulus**

As an Unspeakable, Luna Lovegood worked with and around some wacky magic. For instance, something in the Time Room had just sent her back arbitrarily…

"Well hello there," a voice called out from behind her. "Who might you be?"

"Oh! I might be anyone, I suppose… but I think I'm Luna," she replied dreamily, confusing Regulus Black, with whom she now shared the room.

"Okay then… why're you here?" he tried.

Luna shrugged. "To seduce you?"

Regulus's eyes widened comically. This girl was _strange_… but she _was_ attractive… and he'd gone a _long_ time without sex.

"All right," he said.


	164. Lucius and Draco

**Dedication:** This one goes out to Dreamsofdragons, the first of two I have for you this month. :) I'm not sure that it's my very _best_ work, but then this isn't a pairing I ever thought I'd write; considering that, I think I did all right. And actually, I'm quite looking forward to writing the sequel when April comes around. :) Hehe! 'Til then, I hope you enjoy this one!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Lucius and Draco**

Every time Draco went home for the holidays — be it for Christmas, Easter, or summer — he wondered which Lucius awaited him. Would it be the cold, unfeeling Death Eater? The warm, affectionate father who spoiled him rotten? Or the hot, passionate man who had been his first and greatest lover, despite the stigma typically associated with such relationships?

To his delight, _this_ Christmas would apparently be spent with that last.

"Welcome home, Draco," Lucius greeted him in that special tone that foretold of _very_ good times to come.

"Thank you, Father," Draco replied, voice clearly betraying how eager he was.


	165. Severus and Ginny

**Dedication:** This one's for PyroKittie, with many thanks for helping me broaden my horizons. This is _not_ a pairing I ever thought I'd like, and while I'm still not sold on it in general, I _am_ pretty damn happy with what I've written here. It's another one that sets up the sequel (to come in April) very well, and I actually find myself looking forward to writing that. I never thought I would be excited to write a Severus/_anyone_ smut!fic, much less Severus/_Ginny_. And I certainly never would have written _anything_ (smut or otherwise) for this pairing without your request, so thank you very much. :) I hope you enjoy this as much as I did!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Severus and Ginny**

It was inexplicable really, this intense attraction Ginny Weasley had for the Potions master. She wondered…

"Professor Snape, sir?" she ventured one day after class.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" he replied. And was it just wishful thinking or was his tone softer, more alluring than normal?

"I was wondering how one could tell if he or she were under the influence of a love potion."

To her surprise, Severus Snape _smiled_. "I assure you," he said, "there's no potion — or spell — involved."

Her eyes widened as she processed his words. "So what happens now?"

"Detention," he replied silkily. "Tonight. My chambers."


	166. Harry and Scorpius

**Dedication:** And here we come to the reason I lifted my cross-generational ban for the month… my dear friend SlashFan69 requested this pairing a long, long time ago, and I could no longer ignore her pleading. :P Actually, I wrote several pieces for her privately and came to like the pairing myself, much to my shock. So decided that if I could overcome the squick in one case, I'd try it in other cases too. Those of you who are happy that I lifted my restriction for the month, you have SlashFan69 to thank. I know _I_ certainly thank her for it! :) Boo… this one's for you, my queen!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Scorpius**

Harry Potter held an undeniable power over young Scorpius Malfoy. He didn't do it intentionally — indeed he didn't even _know_ that he did it… though that was about to change.

Scorpius was staying at the Potters' for a week, hanging out with his best friend Albus. Tonight, though, it was _Harry_ he'd be with. It was his hope that each _remaining_ night would be spent with him as well.

And fortunately, his dreams were destined to come true. After explaining himself to Harry that night, his best friend's father kissed him… a _delightful_ promise of more wonderful things to come.


	167. Ron and Sirius

**Dedication:** Here's another one this month for my good friend StonerLove. You threw me for a loop with this one for a while, hun, because I simply _couldn't_ imagine a way to get these two together. I'm happy with what I eventually came up with, though, so all's well. :) It's certainly not my favorite pairing, but I had fun with this. And I've got to say, I'm _very_ happy with the way I wrote both of their characters; I feel like this is some of the best characterization I've managed for a while. :D I just hope you like it too!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ron and Sirius**

Ron flooed to Grimmauld Place, dreading this but having no choice: Wizards' Truth or Dare was magically binding, after all.

"Sirius?" he called, hoping that Harry's godfather wasn't home. It wouldn't get him _out_ of the dare, but a _delay_ would be welcome. That wasn't to be, however…

"Ron?" Sirius replied in a worried tone. "What's wrong? Is it Harry?"

"No, everything's fine… strictly speaking," Ron replied.

"Strictly speaking?"

"Well, we were playing Truth or Dare…"

"Uh oh," Sirius smirked.

"Yeah… and I, uh…"

Sirius chuckled. "Do what you must."

Smiling apologetically, Ron Weasley proceeded to snog Sirius Black silly.


	168. Tonks and Remus

**Dedication:** This is another one for chobnbeese and weaseliberty, that duo who has provided me with a _huge_ number of great requests over the past three months. It's also for windskii, who sent in a late request that luckily matched one that I'd already scheduled. :D I must admit to being surprised at having to write a _canon pairing_; I haven't really done that much at all in the past five and a half months! Lol! I had a great deal of fun writing this though; I do so love Tonks… almost as much as I love Luna. :) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! In what has recently become a trend, this one is good enough in its own right, but serves the larger purpose of setting up a good explicit scene when April rolls around (the last day of April, to be specific… it's kind of sad that I have the whole rest of this challenge planned out to the day already, isn't it? :P).

**Author's Note:** I have to thank you all again. Or well, I suppose I don't technically _have_ to, but I _want_ to! :D The fact that I've not gotten a single review, PM, or email from someone upset that I've not responded to _past_ reviews, PMs, or emails from them absolutely blows my mind. I have been _horrendous_ about replying to people for a few months now, and all I can say is that Real Life (that big, bad, omnipresent evildoer (lol)) has been keeping me _quite_ busy for quite a while now. Things ought to ease up in a month or two, but 'til then, I'm afraid my replies will be sporadic at best. It's all I can do some nights to get a drabble written and posted, but I _will not_ fail at that now. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all again for being so wonderful in your reviews! You're all awesome!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Tonks and Remus**

Storming into Headquarters, Tonks looked around for Remus. She'd had a _shitty_ day at work and was in desperate need of some release.

"Remus!" she hollered, abandoning her search in favor of making him come to her.

He appeared moments later, a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong!?"

Tonks smiled at him. "Nothing anymore," she said, strolling over and snogging him passionately. Breaking the kiss, she added, "Though I could really do with a thorough shagging right now…"

Lust flashed in Remus's eyes, and scooping her up in his arms, he sprinted up the stairs and into their bedroom.


	169. Draco and Albus Severus

**Dedication:** This one is for both SlashFan69 (who requested it a while ago) and freakyhazeleyes (who requested it this morning… just in time… lol). Honorable mention also goes to flyingdaggers, whose review of 'chapter' 166 said that I should write one for Draco and Al. This doesn't follow the 'plot' you mentioned (tying in with that Harry/Scorpius one), but it _is_ Draco/Al, so you get mentioned here too! :D Hehe! I hope you all enjoy this one!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Albus Severus**

Harry had absolutely no problem with his son being gay; it was his choice of partner that… well… _pissed him off_. It just _had_ to be Malfoy. And not Scorpius either, _oh_ no… _Draco_ fucking Malfoy.

It had been bad enough when Albus _told_ him about it, but actually _seeing_ them together like this was _off-the-chart_ bad.

Albus lay there taking Draco's long prick _deep_ into his ass. Harry wanted to cry, run, hex Malfoy's balls off, do _anything_ other than watch… but he _couldn't_. He could only stare transfixed at the scene before him, wondering why fate hated him.


	170. Scorpius and Rose

**Dedication:** This one's for my good friend LittleRedOne, who shocked me by remembering a brief comment I made two full months ago about being intrigued by this pairing. I reckon you requested it largely because _you_ like it, but I'm very glad you did, cuz _I_ like it too! :D I think they're really cute together, and it's that cuteness that I went for in this drabble. The sequel, however, will be set several years in the future and will be more _hot_ than cute. I've already got it mostly written, actually. Hehe! For now, though, I just hope you enjoy _this_ one! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Scorpius and Rose**

"Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full," Rose said, unknowingly echoing the first words her father ever spoke to her Uncle Harry.

Scorpius looked up and immediately recognized the telltale red hair of the Weasleys. Seeing an opportunity to rebel against his father, who'd warned him to stay away from the Weasley and Potter kids, he smiled. "The seat's all yours."

The girl smiled back at him and sat down. "Thanks," she said, "I'm Rose Weasley."

"Pleased to meet you, Rose. I'm Scorpius Malfoy." He took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, making her blush.


	171. Luna and Remus

**Dedication:** This special Halloween edition of 'A Drabble a Day' is dedicated to my friends chobnbeese and weaseliberty. When I first saw this request, I had _no_ idea what I was going to do with it. But by sheer luck (I seriously _didn't_ do it this way intentionally), it got slated for posting on Halloween… and everything fell into place nicely from there. :D I love this one, as I do most in which Luna's involved. The pairing isn't my favorite one featuring her, but this drabble very well may be. I'm _very_ happy with it, and I hope _you_ like it too!! :D HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Luna and Remus**

"Happy Halloween!" Luna shouted, entering the drawing room at number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

Everyone was legitimately scared for a moment… she looked _exactly_ like a female werewolf. Finally, Harry gathered his wits. "Happy Halloween, Luna," he said. "_Nice_ costume!"

Removing the fake werewolf head, she beamed at him. "Thank you Harry. I made it special so I could seduce Professor Lupin."

Harry gaped. _Remus_, who'd been standing behind her, shouted, "_What!?_"

Turning, Luna smiled at Remus. "Oh! Hi! I didn't expect to find you so quickly!"

And while he was still stunned by what she'd said before, she kissed him.


	172. Harry and James Sirius

**Dedication:** Here's another one for my dear friend SlashFan69. This is the first one I've written this month that still squicks me, even after I finished it. I guess I've come to accept and even _like_ cross-generational pairings in general, but father/son still gets to me. Admittedly, that's probably a good thing. :P The Lucius/Draco one didn't, because it wasn't explicit; I'm sure the sequel to it will, but oh well… anything for my fans. Hehe! :D I did make James a legal adult in this, at least, and that helped some. In any case, I hope you like this, Boo! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and James Sirius**

It was a weakness; no… a _sickness_. Harry couldn't help but feel like the worst father in the world, no matter how much James said otherwise.

Pushing himself into the _deliciously_ soft heat of his son's body, Harry groaned in both shame and pleasure. James's moan eclipsed his, however, and _did_ help to alleviate _some_ of the shame; he _was_ clearly enjoying this, at least.

Forcing away all thought, Harry fucked his eldest son with all he had. James met every thrust eagerly, and both came _hard_ a few minutes later.

Harry smiled when James quipped, "Best graduation present _ever_."


	173. James and Lucius

**Dedication:** Here's my second (and sadly, final) drabble this month for my friend bethable. I say 'sadly' because I thoroughly enjoyed both pairings you gave me: Severus/Lily and this. This one's hotter, but the other was sweeter. I actually think I liked that one better, but I'm happy enough with how this came out. Besides, can you honestly see James/Lucius being _sweet?_ Lol! By the way, I _do_ still have the other request you made (the one you made two or three _months_ ago), but I just haven't been able to think of a way to do it without it being a repeat of a pairing already posted. Rest assured that it will be written (likely _several_ times, with various twists in the 'plot' from one to the next) in the sequel I'm planning for when this project ends in mid-May next year. :D Sorry to make you wait so bloody long, but I'll do all I can to make up for it when the time comes that I _can_ write and post it/them! I'm gonna have _fun_ with that! Hehe!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James and Lucius**

"_Fuck!_" James screamed as he eased himself slowly into the _impossibly_ tight heat of his clandestine lover's _beautiful_ ass.

Lucius responded with a grunt, pushing back to take him in even deeper. After a brief moment, Lucius ordered him, "Fuck me, James!"

And James did just that, driving his eight-inch cock into the blond _over_ and _over_ again. He angled his thrusts to graze his lover's prostate as often as he could, and it was just a couple minutes later when Lucius screamed and came all over the wall in front of him, drawing James's orgasm from _him_ as well.


	174. Remus and Severus

**Dedication:** This one is dedicated to my friend Murgy31. :) It's been more than two weeks since the last one I wrote for you (Lucius/Harry), and I must say that I like this one better. I'm not exactly a fan of this pairing, but I _did_ have a lot of fun thinking this up and writing it. I'm actually quite proud of this one in large part _because_ I'm not a fan of the pairing. Thanks for the request; it was a wonderful little challenge, and I enjoyed it thoroughly! Hope you do too!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Remus and Severus**

It was _infuriating!_ The mangy mutt had _no_ fucking right to look so delectable.

Severus Snape, long-time hater of all things 'Marauder', nevertheless found himself (ironically) _mooning_ over the werewolf, Remus Lupin. The question was what to do about it.

"Lupin!" he barked after one Order meeting. "A word, please."

"What can I do for you, Severus?" Remus asked.

"You can fuck me," Snape said quietly, but with a hint of desperation.

Remus gaped. Christmas had just come early for him. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation upstairs," he suggested, taking Severus's hand and leading him quickly to his bedroom.


	175. Draco, Harry, Scorpius, and AlbusSeverus

**Dedication:** This one is for my dear friend SlashFan69, who was the only person to request it _officially_… but when I mentioned the possibility of this grouping to my friend freakyhazeleyes one day last week, the PM I received back in response was too good for me not to include an honorable mention in the dedication. So this one's for _both_ of you! :D Hehe! I hope you both enjoy it! I certainly had fun picturing it; I can tell you that much! It was rather difficult to describe the exact scene I saw in only 100 words, but I more or less managed it. I hope to have more luck when I try again in six months though. :) In any case, I _do_ hope you enjoy this, even if it's not the best finished product I've come up with lately. Foursomes are tricky to write in drabble form, but I'm gonna keep practicing. :P Hehe!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Harry, Scorpius, and Albus Severus**

Their situation pretty much _defined_ 'messed up'…

Draco and Harry, and Albus and Scorpius, _loved_ to fuck in each other's company. Often times, the two pairs even helped one another.

Tonight, Albus was on his back while Scorpius rode him, facing _away_ so he could watch his father fucking Al's dad at the same time. Harry was leaning down and sucking Scorpius off while the boy bounced eagerly on Albus's dick.

No one ever lasted long when they were all together like this, and this time was no different. But that was all right… they'd be at it again soon.


	176. James and Lily

**Dedication:** For my friends chobnbeese and weaseliberty, who gave me not one, but _two_ canon pairing requests this month! Considering how few I'd done before these two, I'm shocked! :P I must say, I _loved_ writing this. Seriously, I sat down and as soon as my pen hit the paper (I write most of these by hand before I type them) and the first line was written, I was already inordiniately pleased. I think this is one of my own favorites: not just of this month, but overall as well. :) I hope you like it as much as I do!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James and Lily**

Satin sheets in Gryffindor red surrounded their sweaty, _writhing_ bodies as they moved to a pulse born of their intense love and desire.

It was James and Lily's first time making love as a married couple. Each of his long, deep thrusts was designed solely for _her_ pleasure… and every return thrust she made was calculatingly made for _his_. They built off of each other until they came as one, clinging tightly together.

They didn't know it yet, but that act of passion had just set in motion the creation of Harry James Potter — prophesized savior of the wizarding world.


	177. Remus and Harry

**Dedication:** Here's yet another one for my dear friend SlashFan69. :) I'm normally not a big Remus/Harry fan (though I _have_ been known to enjoy it every now and again), but I'm fairly happy with this one. The idea behind it (the 'plot', if you will) is used quite often for Remus/Harry smut, so I'm afraid you get nothing overly original… but hopefully you enjoy this anyway! And I promise an explicit sequel, as I seem to be setting myself up for with most of this month's drabbles. Hehe! 'Til then, this will have to suffice. :)

**Author's Note:** For those of you still waiting for your second or third drabble this month, I apologize for making you wait while SlashFan69 gets one pretty much every other day… but it was really quite difficult to put together a posting schedule in which no character appears in back-to-back drabbles, and no one gets back-to-back drabbles dedicated to him or her either. I managed, but unfortunately, many of you are waiting a long time between your 'chapters' while some other people get one every two or three days. Thanks for hanging in there! And thank you all for all the reviews as well! At this rate, this fic will have over 2,000 in less than two weeks' time!! :D Thank you all _SO_ much!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Remus and Harry**

The first time had been an accident…

One minute, they'd been leaning on one another, crying out their grief and pain. The next, they were clinging to one another and kissing like their lives depended on it. Things only progressed from there.

The _second_ time — and every time thereafter, for that matter — had been _no_ accident…

Remus had been _appalled_ at what he'd done to his best friend's son that first night, but Harry had assured him that he'd _loved_ it. And since Remus had as well, they saw no reason not to do it again… and again… and again…


	178. Hermione and Charlie

**Dedication:** This one's the second-to-last this month for my friends chobnbeese and weaseliberty. Unfortunately, you now have to wait almost a week for the next (and last) one. But it _is_ the final drabble of the month, period, so at least there's something that makes it stand out. Hopefully you'll consider it worth the wait, though given the pairing, I'm not 100% sure of that myself. Then again, another of my good friends (flyingdaggers) gave me a _wonderful_ line to use in it, so I ought to be able to make something good based around that. Hehe! :D 'Til then, I hope you like _this_ one!

**Author's Note:** Well, we're now just one week away from the end of month six. I'm honestly stunned. For one thing, I didn't think I'd make it this far without missing my midnight deadline at least once. But the thing that blows me away even more so is the _unbelievable_ support you've all given me. :D This compilation is on 35 people's favorite stories list; it's on _50_ people's story _alert_ list; I've gotten almost _1,900_ reviews for it; I've gotten more PMs and emails about it than I can say… I'm well and truly shocked — and more grateful than I could _ever_ put into words — at how much you all seem to enjoy these little drabbles every day. Thank you all for absolutely _everything!_ You sure know how to make a guy feel good!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Hermione and Charlie**

Ron was being an idiot.

That was certainly nothing new, and usually Hermione didn't let it get to her… but _this_ time his idiocy just _begged_ for revenge… an eye-opener, if you will.

Charlie had always thought Hermione a very attractive witch. Not drop-dead gorgeous, but definitely pretty, and _amazingly_ intelligent, which he'd always prized in a partner.

Those long-standing feelings left him _powerless_ when she sought to seduce him. She came onto him, he reciprocated… and within minutes, he was flat on his back and buried inside of her.

And _that_ was when Ron walked in. An eye-opener indeed.


	179. Teddy and Draco

**Dedication:** This is the second-to-last one this month for my good friend SlashFan69. I've still got several more of your requests in store for the 'sequel' I'm planning for after this project, but after this drabble, I've only got one more to write for you! Then you'll have to wait over a month to see your name in a dedication again, since when I repeat the pairings from month one, there'll be no dedications. How ever will you survive the wait? :P Hehe! I can't believe I'm almost half way done this project! Thanks for all the requests you've given me over the months! :D Hope you like what I've done with this one!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Teddy and Draco**

Draco didn't know how to handle this — he was _powerless_, and he'd _never_ been powerless before.

What's more, he actually rather liked it.

A month ago, his cousin Teddy had sought to bed him… and had succeeded. He'd caught Draco unawares one evening and had kissed him. That kiss had blown Draco away, and since then, he'd been unable to deny Teddy _anything_.

They'd fucked _dozens_ of times now, and were looking forward to the next opportunity they'd get. Last time, Teddy had mentioned something about handcuffs and whips…

Draco was _dying_ to see how they'd be put to use.


	180. Fred, George, and Harry

**Dedication:** This is (sadly) the final drabble of the month for my dear friend StoneSilver (formerly StonerLove), which means that it's the final _real_ dedication you'll get from me in this project, hun. I'll include your name when I post the sequels to all the solos/pairings/groupings you requested, but I think my dedications will be much simpler the second time around. In light of that, I've decided to do something special with this one for you, something I've been meaning to do for quite a while actually… shamelessly plug your fic! :D

Seriously folks, considering how much you all seem to love what I'm doing here, I urge you all to read Infinite Epiphany, by the lovely StoneSilver, posted here on this site. There's a link directly to the fic (and another one to her author profile) in the body of _my_ author profile, and she and the fic are both in the appropriate favorites list on my page as well. What she's done with Infinite Epiphany is almost exactly the same thing I've done here, only her 'chapters' aren't limited to 100 words like mine are, and she doesn't post _every_ day. She _does_ post regularly though (usually a couple times a week), and the way she writes truly knocks my socks off. The problem is this: _somehow_, while I have 1,895 reviews at the moment, she has only 195… 53 of which came from me! She _needs_ a broader readership folks, and if you like my writing (which you certainly all seem to… :D), I can pretty much guarantee you'll love hers! So _please_ help me help her! At least take a look at some of the chapters of Infinite Epiphany… you _won't_ be disappointed! :D Thanks for indulging me in my shameless plug! :D

I hope you all like this drabble of mine while you're here! I'm quite proud of this one actually, especially considering the fact that I'm still not 100% confident in writing the twins. Hehe! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Fred, George, and Harry**

"Harry!" Fred exclaimed.

"Our honorary brother!" his twin chimed in.

"Our financial backer!"

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!"

"Let us show you the store…"

"The wares…"

"The workshop…"

"The broom closet…" George concluded, wagging his eyebrows.

Harry laughed. "What a welcome!" he said with a smile. "_Oh!_ how I've missed you two!"

"Well then come, Harry," Fred said, holding out his hand.

"Oh, I hope to!" Harry replied with a wink and a smirk. "How about we start the tour with the last part you mentioned and work our way backward?"

The twins' faces both lit up. "This way, mate!"


	181. Remus, Sirius, and Hermione

**Dedication:** *sighs* After dedicating seemingly every other 'chapter' to you lately, it feels weird to say that this is the last one this month for my dear friend SlashFan69. :P I've had _so_ much fun writing for you this month! And I still have four pairings/groupings lined up for you for the sequel to this project, so sometime in late May or early June you'll see some more new stuff. Thanks for all the wonderful requests, including this one, which I had a _lot_ of fun writing. Hehe!

**Author's Note:** There are three more drabbles to come after this one before I start my second time through each solo, pairing, and grouping. Those three include someone's second request of the month (finally), another person's third (also finally), and someone else's seventh. The catch to these three pairings is that, due to February being such a short month, there are three fewer days in months seven through twelve than there were in months one through six. Thus, today's is the final grouping that will get repeated. The next three days' pairings will only be done this once. As such, I saved three of the more difficult/distasteful (for me) requested pairings for the next three days. I actually have a draft already written for each, and they provided good challenges for me… but I must admit that I'm glad I won't be repeating them come May. :P I'll comment more on each one when I post it, but I wanted to take a minute to explain here as well.

Oh! And also while I'm thinking of it… there are only three more days in which to vote for your favorite drabble(s) of month five if you haven't already. So far only 13 people have voted, which is fewer than in any past month. Anyone who hasn't yet voted, please take a minute to do so if you can. I'm eager to know what everyone thinks. And _something_ will come from all these votes, by the way. They're not there merely to satisfy my curiosity. I _will_ be doing something special with the results when this project is over, just so you know. :D Now, enjoy! And thanks! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Remus, Sirius, and Hermione**

"Sirius, love… you're drunk," Remus commented.

After a hiccup, Sirius replied, "Well so're you, you know."

Remus looked at him, aghast. Then, after a hiccup of his own, he nodded sagely. "So I am."

"Boys…" Hermione called, walking into the sitting room and chuckling when she saw how drunk they were. "Come on," she said, "I think you've both had enough. Let's get you to bed."

"Mmmm… bed sounds _good_," Sirius agreed. "Will you join us?"

Remus held the bottle of firewhisky out toward her encouragingly. Smiling, she grabbed it, took a long swig, and said, "Lead the way, boys!"


	182. Voldemort and Draco

**Dedication:** Two and a half weeks after I wrote your first request, I'm pleased to dedicate this drabble to Dreamsofdragons. :) I _am_ sorry it took so long, but I knew pretty much right away that this was going to be one of the three one-time-only pairings for this project. I just don't think I could handle wrting an explicit meeting between these two… I like Draco too much to do that to him. :P I'm happy with what I've done here though, and I hope _you_ like it too! :D

**Author's Note:** As I did two months ago on September 11th, I'd like to say a special "Thank you!" to every veteran — past and present — of the United States Armed Forces. Happy Veteran's Day to you all, and thank you _very_ very much for everything you _have_ done and _are_ doing. :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Voldemort and Draco**

"Ah, so you have finally brought your son to me," Voldemort commented.

"Yes, My Lord," Lucius responded reverently.

"Excellent. You have pleased me Lucius… though not, I think, as much as Draco can…"

Draco's stomach turned. Was the Dark Lord's tone… lustful?

"Come, Draco. Let us see if you're half as good a servant as your father has been all these years."

'_Oh Merlin, no!_' Draco thought. '_No no no no no…_'

"I said, '_Come_, Draco.' It is not wise to keep me waiting."

When the young blond still made no move, Voldemort shouted, "_Imperio!_" and then, softly, "_Come, Draco…_"


	183. Hermione and Arthur

**Dedication:** Here's what I came up with for the final request I have from my good friend LittleRedOne. It was quite difficult to get these two together, and much like yesterday's drabble, I simply _couldn't _make it explicit. And also as with yesterday's, I knew pretty much right when you made the request that this would be one of the three one-time-only pairings. I enjoyed the challenge this presented, but I really don't know that I could write it any way other than what I have here. I don't think this is my _best_ work, but I _do_ like it enough to post it, and I hope you like it too! Sorry if I've disappointed you by making this one of the ones that won't get repeated, but I really don't think I could come up with any other ideas for this pairing. Thanks for the request though; it _was_ fun trying to think this up! :)

**Author's Note:** The posting of this 'chapter' pushes me officially across the half way point of this challenge. 183 out of 365 drabbles have now been posted! :D Thank you all for your support throughout the first half of my not-so-little challenge; I hope you'll all stay with me for the second half (and beyond) as well!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Hermione and Arthur**

It wasn't supposed to be this way. Things were supposed to be _better_ now that Voldemort was gone, but there was _so_ much death and destruction…

Ron — her beloved Ron — was gone. So was Harry, whose last breath had been spent speaking the spell that vanquished the Dark Lord. Her parents had been casualties of a blitz attack by Death Eaters, and _all_ of the Weasleys except for Arthur had been lost in battle.

Thus, Hermione was a broken young woman, and Arthur was an understandably _shattered_ man. It was only natural that they would find solace in each other.


	184. Voldemort and Severus

**Dedication:** This final drabble of month six is for my friends chobnbeese and weaseliberty. :D I warn you now, this is something _completely_ different: a crack!drabble. Lol! Given the pairing, I really couldn't have made this serious no matter what — it's just not my thing. But I _especially_ couldn't do it after my good friend flyingdaggers gave me a line that I just _had_ to use. That set the tone of this from the start and made it _much_ easier to write, so thanks flyingdaggers! And thank _you_ chobnbeese and weaseliberty for the request. I had _so_ much fun with this one! Hehe! :D

**Author's Note:** Well the time has come once again for a new poll (regarding the sixth month's drabbles). It should be showing on my profile page! If it doesn't show up yet, that's only because the site is a little slow sometimes; please check again in a few minutes or please remember to check again tomorrow! :D Now… **the results of the fifth month's poll are as follows…** 17 people voted and there was a two-way tie for the win: _Harry/Draco/Blaise_ and _Albus Severus/Scorpius/Hugo_, with 6 votes each. Second place went to _Harry/Asteria_, with 5 votes. Thank you to everyone who voted! If anybody wants to see the full results, please PM or email me. I'll gladly tell you anything you want to know.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Voldemort and Severus**

The Dark Lord was _angry_. "Bring me Snape!" he barked at Miscellaneous Death Eater Number Three.

"Y-y-yes, My Lord…" the wimpy little man replied, scurrying off to find the potions master.

Soon, Severus arrived in Voldemort's throne room. "You sent for me, My Lord?" he asked in a silky soft voice, flipping his hair over his shoulder in a sexy manner.

The half-blooded pure-blood supremacist gulped and said, "Yes, well… I was _going_ to torture you, but your sexiness has stopped me."

"Oh… well that's good," Snape said simply.

"Indeed. Now follow me to my chambers…"

This time _Snape_ gulped.


	185. Blaise and Ginny 2

**Author's Note:** Thus begins my second time through each solo/pairing/grouping. :) There'll be no dedications for this month, as it's a repeat of the time I picked names out of a hat. Hard to believe that was only six months ago really. :P In any case, I just wanted to remind you that most of the drabbles from here on out (as many as I can manage anyway) will be a sequel of sorts to the corresponding drabble from the first six months. As such, it may be worth a minute of your time to reread that first one before reading each of these. In the interest of making that as easy as possible, I'll remind you each day what 'chapter' it was. _This_ is a follow up to Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Blaise and Ginny**

"_Oh God!!_" Ginny screamed as she came for the third time in ten minutes.

Blaise slowed the deliberate ministrations of his tongue as she coasted back down to reality. He pulled away with a slight smirk and asked, "Good?"

Ginny's eyes — lids heavy with post-orgasmic exhaustion — opened slowly and she smiled. "Blaise… yesterday you told me that I have 'one hell of a talented mouth'. But you _must_ have been joking, because what I did to you was _nothing_ compared to what you just did to me. You're a _God!_"

He smiled. "Why _thank you_, my dear. I do try."


	186. Ron and Dean 2

**Author's Note:** This is a follow-up to 'Chapter' 2, and it was a lot of fun to write. I was going to make it an explicit continuation of that first drabble starring these two — and I _do_ have a draft of it saved that way, which I'll post as part of the sequel to this project sometime in May or June — but I wrote this version as well today, and I like it better. Hopefully you'll all like it too! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ron and Dean**

After discovering that Harry and Seamus were cheating on them with one another, Ron and Dean got the sweetest revenge they could… many times.

Ron topped first, since it'd been his idea. Then Dean topped, so they could both see the other side of things. After that, Dean _always_ topped.

While Dean had _enjoyed_ bottoming, Ron absolutely _loved_ it. Dean's cock filled him _perfectly_, and Ron felt that he'd be perfectly happy for the rest of his life if only Dean would fuck him every night.

Dean rather liked that idea too, so that's precisely what they planned to do.


	187. Draco and Luna 2

**Author's Note:** Hehe… I had fun with this one, especially the very end of it. This is a sequel to 'Chapter' 3, and uses almost exactly the same ending as that one did, leaving things open for _another_ sequel sometime in the future (again, in May or June sometime). Who knows… I may even make a new challenge out of this little 'plot', though it _won't_ be a year-long one. Maybe I'll see what I can come up with for a week or two, though; that could be fun. :) 'Til then, though, this is going to have to suffice to fill your appetites for Draco/Luna smut. :P Hope you all like it!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Luna**

Luna walked into Draco's room eager to taste him again, but she was in for a surprise…

Instead of waiting for her on his bed, naked, Draco met her just inside his door, fully clothed. "Draco…?" she said, clearly confused.

He gave no verbal response. Instead, he led her to the bed, laying her down gently and then joining her. He kissed her, and then slowly removed her clothes and explored her body with his hands and mouth, eventually focusing his attention between her legs and making her come _hard_.

Afterward, as she got dressed, he asked, "Same time tomorrow?"


	188. Draco and Ron 2

**Author's Note:** Here's a follow-up to 'Chapter' 4, beginning a minute or so after that one ends. I'm not normally a fan of this pairing at all, but I had fun writing this nonetheless. Even if I don't think Ron's particularly hot himself, Draco's more than hot enough for the both of them. And I don't mean to sound immodest, but I _love_ the mental image I create in this one. Heh heh heh. :) Hope you all like it too!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Ron**

"_Oh!_ Oh _fuck_, Weasley!!"

The redhead smirked. "Ron," he said. "My name is Ron."

Draco moaned. "Right… Ron then. Whatever you say. Just _don't stop!_"

With another smirk, Ron redoubled his efforts, alternating long, slow strokes with a soft squeeze and a little twist of his wrist. Draco groaned with each new sensation.

As he wanked Draco, Ron's own cock hardened to the point of aching. Grabbing Draco's hand and placing it on it encouragingly, he began to thrust his hips while he continued to jerk Draco off.

A couple minutes later, both boys came on each other almost simultaneously.


	189. Zacharias and Hermione 2

**Author's Note:** This was an interesting one for me, in that I wrote the first draft of it a couple days ago and then, in editing it tonight, wound up rewriting virtually the whole thing. :P Oh well… the finished product is better this way than it would have been. I don't feel like this is my best work even still, but I'm happy enough with it. While it's not an _immediate_ sequel to 'Chapter' 5, it _is_ a folow-up set a couple years in the future. I hope you all enjoy it! :)

As an extra note, the third person to review this drabble will be giving me my _two thousandth_ review for the compilation! Just over six months in, and I'll have 2,000 reviews before the next chapter's posted. (Of course, I'm being a _little_ presumptuous here, but as the fewest reviews I have for any individual drabble is seven, I don't think it's _too_ much of a stretch to anticipate at least three tonight. :P) I've said it before and I'll no doubt say it several times more in the coming months, but thank you all _immensely_ for all your support!! You've made me a _very_ happy fanfic author!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Zacharias and Hermione**

Zacharias Smith and Hermione Granger were an _odd_ couple, but they were also a _very_ well-matched one.

Their first date had been hard won by Zach, but every date thereafter had been eagerly agreed upon and thoroughly enjoyed by both.

Now, two years later — one year after their commencement from Hogwarts — came the culmination of all those dates: their wedding day. The ceremony went off without a hitch, and the reception was nothing short of wonderful.

Then, _finally_, came the _best_ part… the honeymoon. The newlyweds climbed into bed that night and enjoyed the best night's sleep they never got.


	190. Seamus and Dean 2

**Author's Note:** Well here's the first case where the first time I wrote the pairing ('Chapter' 6) didn't really leave much of an opportunity for a true sequel. I assume that'll happen quite a few times throughout the coming months, but I hope you'll all enjoy what I come up with when it does anyway. I'm actually quite proud of this one… it's got semi-exhibitionist boy-love, a healthy dose of humor, and I even managed to sneak in a reference to one of our favorite couples. :D Hehe!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Seamus and Dean**

"Oy! How 'bout a silencing charm?"

The seventh year Gryffindor boys' dormitory was filled with the sounds of sex, courtesy of Seamus and Dean.

"Oh come on," Harry interjected. "Leave 'em alone."

Ron groaned and looked over at his best mate. "Yeah, you _would_ like hearing the sounds of two guys shagging, wouldn't you, Ferret-lover?"

Harry grinned, completely unrepentant.

Sighing, Ron asked, "What about you, Nev? You're the tie-breaker."

Neville's answer came quickly. "Let 'em be. It _is_ kind of sexy."

Ron groaned again and tried to fall asleep despite Seamus and Dean's loud moans… and Harry and Neville's laughter.


	191. Albus Severus and Teddy 2

**Author's Note:** Mmmm... I'm quite pleased with the way this one came out; I think it's yummy. Hehe! I really do love pairing Teddy with one of the Potter boys. :) This drabble is a sequel to 'Chapter' 7, picking up immediately from the end of that one. I must say, I'm really loving this idea I had to connect the second time through the pairings to what I wrote the first time through; I'm a genius! ;) Lol! Anyway, I really like this one. What matters most, though, is whether or not _you _all like it. I hope you do!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Albus Severus and Teddy**

Lying between his lover's legs like this, staring down at the boy, Albus Severus knew that there was _nowhere_ he'd rather be.

Teddy's hair — blue, because that was Al's favorite — was splayed across the pillow beneath him, surrounding his incredibly handsome face, which still had a bit of a boyish look, despite Teddy being twenty-four years old. And his body… _damn_, the boy was fine!

With a shift of his hips, Teddy silently urged Al on. Smiling down at the older boy, Al lined himself and pushed forward quickly, taking Teddy somewhat forcefully, the way they both liked it best.


	192. Colin and Ginny 2

**Author's Note:** This is the first case so far in which I think I like my first drabble for the pairing better than the second time through. I _like_ this one, but it's certainly not one of my favorites. I was kind of restricted by the pairing, because I couldn't very well make this explicit… I mean come on, it's Colin and Ginny. :P I am happy with the end, though, and the line about Colin being "ridiculously romantic" (which is a nod to one of my favorite fics by the magnificent HeroinPhoenix, which bears that title). In any case, this is the sequel to 'Chapter' 8. I hope you all like it! :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Colin and Ginny**

As Ginny ate, she amended her thoughts from before: Colin was definitely a bit of a dork, but not only was he sweet… he was almost _ridiculously_ romantic.

Their date had been a picnic lunch in a beautiful secluded spot by the lake. When he'd finished pulling food from the basket he'd brought, he reached in one last time and withdrew a short-stemmed flower, which he tucked behind her left ear with a shy smile.

_Ginny's_ smile lasted all day long, causing Ron to worry about just what his sister had been up to that had made her so happy.


	193. Neville and Pansy 2

**Author's Note:** Hmm… this is one where I'm not actually sure which I like better, the first time through ('Chapter' 9) or this sequel. Neither one is my best work, but then given the pairing, I can't honestly say that I'm surprised. :P I like it well enough to post it, and that's gonna have to suffice in this case. I hope _you_ all like it, at least! :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Neville and Pansy**

It was amazing how one kiss could change _everything_…

After Pansy had kissed him the day before — solely to snap him out of his stupor, she claimed — Neville's mind had gone into overdrive. He'd thought about it all night, and came to a rock-solid conclusion: she was lying. He wasn't quite sure _how_ he knew, but he _did_, and his confidence soared as a result.

The next day, he put that newfound confidence to work. "Pansy…?"

She sighed. "Yes?"

He shocked her — and everyone else present — by snogging her senseless. The resulting wolf-whistles and cat-calls didn't even make him blush.


	194. Blaise and Harry 2

**Author's Note:** I hadn't realized it when I sat down to write this tonight, but apparently I was in the mood for some serious smut. :P This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 10, beginning _immediately_ after that one ends. I must say that while I don't think this is the _hottest_ thing I've ever written by any means, I think it _is_ pretty freakin' hot. I'm certainly pleased with it anyway; it's served its purpose for me. ;) I hope you all like it too! It's been a while since I've said this, but _thank you all_ for all your support! Every single review I get makes me smile more than I can say!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Blaise and Harry**

Harry bobbed slowly over Blaise Zabini's _long_, thick cock, and couldn't think of _anything_ he'd rather be doing... though perhaps the excessive amount of alcohol in his system had something to do with that.

"Oh _fuck_, Potter…" Blaise moaned, as Harry's cheeks hollowed with a particularly powerful suck. Smiling inwardly, Harry released the suction and bobbed his head back and forth over Blaise's dick a few more times before sucking _hard_ again. That was all it took, as Blaise screamed, "_Fuck!!_" and came hard in Harry's mouth.

With another inward grin, Harry noted that cum went down smoother than firewhisky.


	195. Ginny and Luna 2

**Author's Note:** Well this isn't my _best_ work, but it _is_ kind of funny, I think. I'm still in the mood for smut (and lots of it), but I managed to overcome that mood tonight; it just wouldn't have worked well with the whole sequel idea. There'll be more smut soon, though; I promise you that! :P 'Til then, I hope you like this one; it's the sequel to 'Chapter' 11. Thanks again to _everyone_ for all the wonderful reviews I get each day!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ginny and Luna**

As they tried to figure out where to fuck that day — (it was much easier to count the rooms they _hadn't_ yet fucked in rather than the ones they _had_) — Ginny and Luna couldn't help but smile… there were only three rooms left. By the end of the day, they'd have fucked in _every_ student-accessible room in the castle.

"So… where first, Love?" Ginny asked. "The kitchens, the hospital wing, or the broom closet just outside Snape's private quarters?"

Luna's reply was classic Luna bluntness. "Any order's fine by me, as long as we start soon," she said. "I'm horny."


	196. Zacharias and Ron 2

**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 12, and it begins immediately where that one left off. It's a bit different from most of the drabbles I've posted so far, as one of the two characters in the pairing isn't even present. :P It _is_ still about the pairing though, so I figured it'd still count. And actually, I'm really quite pleased with how it came out. I love Harry and Ron's interaction here, and I think I got their characters pretty much dead on… you know, apart from the whole 'Ron liking Smith' thing. Hehe! Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Zacharias and Ron**

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the dumbfounded expression on his best mate's face as Zacharias Smith strode away. "All right there, Ron?"

Snapping suddenly back to reality, Ron blushed and stammered, "I… What… Mate? What the bloody hell just happened?"

With a loud laugh, Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder and said, "Seems your crush isn't quite as secret or one-sided as you thought."

"Really?!" the redhead asked eagerly. "So I wasn't imagining that just now?"

Another laugh. "Nope. But you might want to go chase him soon before he gets too far…"

In a heartbeat, Ron was off.


	197. Harry and Seamus 2

**Author's Note:** Ah, I finally get to write more smut. :P This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 13, skipping forward a little bit in the boys' relationship, cuz let's face it… as hot as they both are, I doubt they'd fuck the same day they share their first kiss. Lol! I'm happy with how this came out; I hope you all like it too! :D And I hope you like the early post today too. I'm going out right after work and won't be home 'til 1:00AM or thereabouts, so I have to post this now lest I miss my deadline (which is simply _unthinkable_ at this point!). Hehe!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Seamus**

It had been a little over two months since their first snogging session, and now Harry and Seamus were enjoying something much more than just _snogging_…

Both boys were naked. Harry was on his bed, lying on his back with his knees pulled up to his chest. Seamus lay further down the mattress with his head between Harry's legs, lips parted and bobbing over the glorious cock before him. He had two slick fingers inside Harry, stretching him in preparation for something significantly larger and more pleasurable.

After fifteen minutes of preparation, Harry was _begging_ for more.

Seamus eagerly obliged.


	198. Scorpius and Albus Severus 2

**Author's Note:** I wish I could have used twenty more words for this one. I absolutely _loved_ my first draft of this, but it was 120 words long, and while trimming that many words without sacrificing the drabble's quality is always somewhat difficult, it was damn near impossible in this case. After trying about a dozen different ways, I finally settled on this one. I'm not a hundred percent satisfied, but alas, my deadline has arrived, so this is what you get. I'm happy enough with it, I guess; I just hope you all like it too! This is a sequel of sorts to 'Chapter' 14, taking place some undisclosed time in the future of the boys' relationship.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Scorpius and Albus Severus**

Harry wasn't particularly pleased when he saw blond and black hair mingled on one pillow. He was fine with Scorpius and Al being boyfriends, but he wasn't sure he liked the idea of them sleeping in the same bed. Then again, their stillness meant that they _were_ actually _sleeping_, and they really were quite cute all curled up together with the blankets pulled up to their chins…

Smiling, he let them be.

When the door closed, both boys sighed in relief. Then Scorpius began moving again, and Albus bit back his moan, lest his dad hear and come back in.


	199. Draco and Ginny 2

**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 15 and is another one that I don't consider to be my best work. But given that this isn't a pairing I like much at all, I'm happy enough with it. I'm still craving smut, but this isn't a pairing I could write it for. For whatever reason, I seem to be able to write these two only in generic terms… talking about things that took place, rather than describing them _as_ they take place. *shrugs* In any case, I hope you all enjoy this. Tomorrow's pairing will allow me (and you, for all you folks out there like me) to get a nice fix of the smut I/we so love. :P Hehe!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Ginny**

Due to her _abhorrence_ of all things Malfoy, Ginny _never_ would have believed that he could have any redeeming qualities… but that was before she'd helped him win his bet. _Damn_ but that boy could kiss!

When she'd agreed to snog him (solely to get her cut of his winnings), she'd been floored by just how talented the boy was with his mouth. She couldn't help but think about what it would feel like to have those lips and that tongue working _elsewhere_ on her body…

A couple weeks later, she knew. And the reality was better than she'd imagined!


	200. Cedric and Dean 2

**Author's Note:** I must say that I surprised myself with this. I knew ahead of time (as evidenced by my announcing it in yesterday's author's note) that this would be a smutty one… but I honestly had every intention of having Cedric top. When I sat down to write, however, this is what came out… and I'm really happy with it. :D This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 16, taking place some undisclosed time in the future, though not more than a week or two, I reckon. I hope you all like it! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Cedric and Dean**

Each Wednesday night, the Hufflepuff Quidditch team practiced. And each Wednesday night, Dean Thomas watched them — _one_ of them in particular.

Cedric was always the last to leave the locker room, and once his teammates were gone, Dean would sneak in. Most of the time, the two lovers would take their time pleasuring each other. Tonight, though, Dean was _horny_…

There was nothing slow or gentle about it. As soon as they were together, Dean bent Cedric over one of the benches and proceeded to take him _hard_.

Neither boy lasted even five minutes, but both were _very_ satisfied nonetheless.


	201. Harry and Neville 2

**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 17, and much like yesterday's drabble, this one ended up surprising me when I actually wrote it. I never expected to write anything even remotely resembling Harry/Neville smut. And while this isn't _explicit_ per se, it's still much closer than I ever anticipated it'd be. :P All in all, however, I definitely like it. I hope you all do too! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Neville**

It had taken all of Neville's Gryffindor bravery to speak to Harry like he had the week before, but once the initial embarrassment had passed, it had been _so_ worth it…

After all, he was now reaping the rewards of that discussion.

When Harry had approached him a couple hours ago and offered to explore some of his fantasies, Neville had spent a moment staring at him blankly. Then, fortunately, his subconscious kicked him into action and he'd dragged Harry up to their dorm. A couple of privacy charms later, the boys were naked and rutting together on Neville's bed.


	202. Ron and Luna 2

**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 18, and I was all geared up to write something _fabulous_ for my latest Luna drabble… but I found that nothing I came up with was _quite_ what I was hoping for. Nevertheless, I _am_ very happy with this, and especially so with Luna's line in it. Totally makes the drabble, if you ask me. :P It may not be as amazing as I'd hoped, but I am still proud of my Luna. She makes me smile. :D Hehe! I hope she does the same for all of you!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ron and Luna**

It was like déjà vu.

Ten months ago, Ron had gotten home from work and walked into this same scenario. This time, though, it _was_ his and Luna's anniversary. And _this_ time, he was prepared…

"Hullo there, Love," he called out as he walked toward his wife, stripping as he went. "I brought home some great food and an _excellent_ wine for later."

"Oh good," came the aloof reply. "I'm always quite hungry after we fuck."

"Mmm… me too," Ron said, climbing onto the bed and once again thanking every deity he could name for making his life so perfect.


	203. Colin and Pansy 2

**Author's Note:** _Phew!_ This was a tough one for some reason! It's the sequel to 'Chapter' 19, and it takes place the very next day. That set the parameters for what would happen, but when it actually came time to write it, this one fought me tooth and nail. I like to think that I won in the end though. :P Lol! As always, I hope you all like this one! And as always, I _greatly_ appreciate all the reviews you've all been leaving… the total's at 2,150 at the moment! You're all _amazing!!_ :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Colin and Pansy**

Who would've thought that Colin Creevey knew how to kiss?! Until yesterday, certainly not Pansy Parkinson! But now, she knew better. And _now_ she intended to put that knowledge to good use…

"Creevey!" she called out when she saw the energetic little Gryffindor.

"Pansy?"

"How would you feel about a repeat performance of yesterday afternoon?" she asked.

Colin had been right about the hero status he'd garnered among his peers for snogging the older Slytherin girl, and _damn_ could she kiss…

"I'd love to," he said. "My place or yours?"

She pulled him into a nearby broom closet in response.


	204. Teddy and Rose 2

**Author's Note:** I am really happy with this one. :) I just think these two are _so_ damn cute together. Hehe! This is a sequel of sorts to 'Chapter' 20. The second sentence of this drabble refers to the events of that one; then this jumps forward six months. I wish I could have used more than 100 words in this one, because I liked my original version of the last 'paragraph' better than the one below; I just had to cut half a dozen words, and that was the only place I could do it without losing anything significant. Oh well, 'tis the major drawback to the drabble format. At least you all seem to think I do well enough most nights despite it! :D Thanks again for all the amazing reviews!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Teddy and Rose**

They'd begun dating the night Rose graduated from Hogwarts. Six months later, she had fallen completely in love with the metamorphmagus. And now, six months after _that_, Teddy had just proposed to her.

She said yes, of course.

And then she jumped him.

Rose had never had sex before, and had _intended_ to wait until her wedding night… but she reckoned this was close enough. She was now engaged to the man she loved, and she simply _could not wait_ any longer.

He was incredibly gentle, and it hurt remarkably little. All-in-all, it was the greatest night of her life.


	205. Draco and Blaise 2

**Author's Note:** I absolutely love the opening sentence of this one. I'm probably overreacting, but I'm seriously damn proud of it! Hehe! :P In any case, this is the sequel to 'Chapter' 21, taking place the following night. It's not as smutty as I'd expected this one to be before I wrote it, but I'm quite happy with it nevertheless. Perhaps tomorrow shall help satisfy my need for smut. Then again, looking at the pairing, perhaps not; we shall see. Sunday, at least, promises great things. Heh heh heh. I wonder why I'm craving smut so much these past couple weeks… what does that say about me? :P Lol! Enjoy this one, everybody!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Blaise**

While the general rule was that Slytherins cared nothing for fairness, Slytherins _also_ cared nothing for rules. Thus, the night after Draco fucked Blaise into his mattress, he offered to bottom for the other boy, despite his vehement protestations the night before that "Malfoy's _don't_ bottom."

Blaise wasn't about to let the opportunity pass. Less than a minute after the offer was made, he had stripped them both naked and pushed Draco onto his bed. Casting a lubrication charm, he settled himself between the blond's legs and sheathed himself in his best friend's _incredible_ body.

The feeling was positively _divine_.


	206. Cedric and Cho 2

**Author's Note:** I warn you all now – I've had a _long _week and am utterly exhausted right now. If there are any mistakes in this, or if it simply isn't as good as the others, that's why. Well… that and the fact that Cho's part of it, and I don't like her all that much. :P But oh well, I'm happy enough with this to post it, and I hope you all like it too! It's the sequel to 'Chapter' 22, taking place the very next day. Enjoy!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Cedric and Cho**

On the morning of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric was well-rested from a good night's sleep, and was also still quite relaxed after the bath and blowjob he'd had the night before.

After showering, he ate breakfast with the other three champions. When the time came to make their way to the Quidditch pitch, all four stood. Hermione came over and gave Victor a kiss on the cheek, then did the same to Harry. Roger Davies was a bit bolder, flat-out snogging Fleur.

Cho topped them all though, dragging Cedric off toward a broom-closet for a quickie.


	207. Seamus and Ginny 2

**Dedication:** If my memory serves correctly, this was the only drabble of the first month to be dedicated to anyone. It wasn't requested, because at that time I wasn't yet _taking_ requests (seems like _forever_ ago that I was writing random pairings instead of requested ones, but that's neither here nor there at this point), and yet LittleRedOne was the first person to make me like Seamus and Ginny as a pair, so once again, this 'chapter' is dedicated to her! :D

**Author's Note:** I'm quite proud of this one. :) It's the sequel to 'Chapter' 23, and the ending of it makes me smile. Hehe! Oh, and the timeline referenced in the beginning? It _was_ roughly two and a half weeks ago that the drabble in question was posted. Just thought it'd be fun to work that in. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as I do! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. Does anyone actually read this? Let me know in a review if you do; I'm very curious. Lol! No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Seamus and Ginny**

Two and a half weeks after the wedding of Zacharias and Hermione Smith, Seamus and Ginevra Finnigan became the newest married couple to be introduced to their friends.

Later that night, after the reception had ended, the two lovebirds apparated to Ireland, where they would be spending _their_ honeymoon. Ginny wanted to see the beautiful sights, and Seamus was happy to show her around his homeland… after spending the first few days in the bedroom.

Nine months later saw the birth of the Finnigan twins, who in time would surpass the Marauders and even the Weasley twins in pranking notoriety.


	208. Seamus and Ron 2

**Author's Note:** And now, just one day after knocking up _Ginny_ Weasley, Seamus is after _Ron_ again. Lol! Gotta love it. :P This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 24, taking place six months in the future, after Ron's had some time to admit his own feelings for our hot Irish friend. I hope you all like it; I certainly had fun writing it! :D Hehe!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. Seems I was right; no one _does_ read this. Kinda makes me laugh, truth be told. Lol! No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Seamus and Ron**

Seamus was very eagerly sucking his redheaded lover's cock. It was six months after Ron had discovered that Seamus fancied him, and they were finally ready to take the final step in their relationship. Once Ron's cock was slick enough, he pulled out of Seamus's mouth and flipped the Irish boy onto his stomach.

"You ready?" he asked, after a whispered spell stretched and lubricated the smaller boy's entrance.

"Fuck yes," Seamus panted. "I've wanted this for _months!_"

And with that answer, Ron eased himself into his lover. The next few minutes were the best of either of their lives.


	209. Pansy and Harry 2

**Author's Note:** Well I was wrong a couple days ago, when I said that the Seamus/Ginny drabble was the only one I dedicated to somebody back in month one. The first Pansy/Harry drabble went out to my dear friend SlashFan69, and thus, so does this one. I do hope you enjoy it, Boo! :D On another topic, I must congratulate my best friend in the world, HeroinPhoenix, for also being the most observant person I know. If you want to know what earned her that latter title, take a look back at my disclaimer for each of the last two days. :P Hey, I have to amuse myself somehow y'know. Lol! I'll have to think up an appropriate prize for noticing those kinds of things. Hmmm… ;)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Pansy and Harry**

Pansy liked it rough, but Harry wasn't really the type to _give_ it that way. Fortunately for Pansy, she was a Slytherin… she knew _exactly_ which buttons to push to set Harry off, and she didn't hesitate to push them to get what she wanted.

She jeered him about how much of a bottom he was — how much of a _girl_ — and when that alone didn't work, she added, "Even _Draco's_ more of a man than you!"

As expected, _that_ worked perfectly: Harry flipped them over so that he was on top and proceeded to pound her into the mattress.


	210. Luna and Cho 2

**Author's Note:** *contented sigh* I _do_ have fun with these drabbles, _especially_ the ones that involve Luna. :) Hehe! This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 26, and as much as I liked that one, I think I like this even better. It's hard to say for sure though; I'm damn proud of both of 'em. :D Please let me know which one you think is the better of the two; I'm really curious!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Luna and Cho**

Their first passionate tryst had been overheard by several students, who had then seen them both leaving the room afterwards. That had embarrassed Cho greatly, but that was _nothing_ compared to this time…

_This_ time, it had been Professor Flitwick who'd walked in on them, catching them completely naked and locked in the sixty-nine position on his desk.

Cho's whole body flushed beet red, and she stammered apologies to their Head of House while she got dressed. Unsurprisingly, Luna didn't react quite as strongly to the intrusion, though she _did_ at least have the good grace to look mildly apologetic.


	211. Draco and Zacharias 2

**Author's Note:** Mmm… you know, I _really_ like these two together, at least for smut!fic. I don't know that they'd work well together in a plot-driven 'romance' fic, but in scenes like this one?… _damn_ they're hot! :P I hope you all like this too; it's the sequel to 'Chapter' 27, and I'm quite happy with it. :)

On another note, if you haven't voted in the poll for month six, please do so in the next couple of days, because I'll be putting up the poll for _this_ month on Saturday. So far 15 people have voted, so there are at least a couple who've voted in the past but haven't yet this time. I hope you will, because I'll be using the results of the polls for another project, and I want to have as many people's opinions as possible! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Zacharias**

Harry had lost count of the number of times he'd wanked to the memory of Draco and Zacharias fucking each other senseless while he watched from beneath his invisibility cloak. It was too bad he was relying on the memory again this time though, since he could've had another live show if he'd been there…

"_Fuck_, Draco!" Zach groaned as the gorgeous blond Slytherin entered him in one smooth motion.

Miraculously, Draco forwent his usual snarky comment and merely _did_ it, steadily gaining speed until he exploded inside the other boy a few minutes later, just as Zach came too.


	212. Dean and Colin 2

**Author's Note:** Whoa… who would've thought that Colin could be involved in something legitimately _hot_? Not me; that's for sure. :P For me, he's always been a bit of comic relief, even when I have used him in somewhat explicit drabbles. I have absolutely no idea where this one came from, but when I sat down to write, this is what came out on the first try. I didn't even have to add or cut any words; somehow I hit 100 exactly on the first draft. And I'm _really_ happy with how this came out. :D I hope you all like it too! And I hope you like the early post as well; I'm going to see a concert right after work tonight, and I doubt I'll be home before 1:00AM, never mind in time for my midnight deadline. Thus, posting from work; gotta love it. :P Anyway, this is the sequel to 'Chapter' 28, picking up the very moment that one left off.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Dean and Colin**

Colin knelt before his housemate, Dean Thomas, _awed_ by the size of the older boy's cock. He'd seen virtually every other Gryffindor boy's dick, from the fourth years on up, and no one else's even came _close!_

With an eager gleam in his bright blue eyes, Colin leaned towards Dean's body and opened his mouth wide to take in as much of the boy's delectable cock as he could. With well-practiced ease, he bobbed over the head and about half of the shaft, sucking each time he pulled away and using his tongue just _perfectly_.

Dean came in _no_ time.


	213. Luna and Hermione 2

**Author's Note:** I struggled mightily with this one for some reason; it just seemed that no matter how many different 'plots' I tried, I simply couldn't come up with anything better than what follows. This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 29, and I _am_ happy with each line of it individually, but I can't honestly say that I'm completely thrilled with the drabble as a whole. It just doesn't flow properly, in my opinion. But unfortunately, it would take either extra words (which I'm not allowed) or a more-or-less complete rewrite (which I don't have time for before my deadline) in order to fix it. Thus, as it can't be fixed, this is what gets posted. I _do_ hope you all like it. :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Luna and Hermione**

After four straight days of waking up with Luna beside her despite having gone to bed alone, Hermione stopped asking questions and just accepted it. After all, there are worse things in life than waking up with a pretty girl in one's bed. Just ask any straight guy, gay girl, or bisexual of either sex; they'll tell you.

Anyway, if the truth is to be told, Hermione rather enjoyed the cuddling, especially now that winter had arrived. The extra body heat felt wonderful in the mornings.

Her only real complaint was that she never did learn just _what_ zoobons were.


	214. James Sirius and Teddy 2

**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 30, which I have been dying to write ever since I wrote that first one. That was my own favorite from month one, and I'm quite pleased with how this one came out as well. I considered skipping this scene and giving you an explicit one here instead, but once I'd written this, I couldn't _not_ post it. Thus, you'll have to wait a few months for that smut scene. Never fear, though; it'll come… and so will they. ;) 'Til then, this will have to suffice. I _do_ hope you all like it! :D

And on that note, it's time once more for a new poll (regarding the seventh month's drabbles). It should be showing on my profile page now! If it's not, it's just because the site is a little slow sometimes; please check again in a few minutes or please remember to check again tomorrow! :D And now, the moment we've all been waiting for (well, except for me, since I get to see them as they come in)… **the results of the _sixth_ month's poll are as follows…** 17 people voted, and the winner — with 6 votes — was _Severus/Lily_. There was a two-way tie for second place between _Harry/Draco/Fred/George_ and _Draco/Harry/Scorpius/Albus Severus_, with each one getting 5 votes. Thank you to everyone who voted! If anybody wants to see the full results, please PM or email me. I'll gladly tell you anything you want to know.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James Sirius and Teddy**

"You had no problem with them sharing a room _last_ night," Ginny calmly reminded her husband.

"That was before we knew they were _boyfriends_," Harry retorted.

"So?"

"_SO?!_" he repeated incredulously.

"Yes, _so_. Look, do you trust them?"

"…well yes, but…"

"Excellent. I'm glad we're in agreement," Ginny interrupted. And just like that, the argument was over.

At the top of the stairs, James and Teddy wore identical grins. Pulling the extendable ear back up towards them, James whispered to his boyfriend, "Shall we go to bed?"

"Mmmm…" Teddy hummed in agreement as he leaned in and kissed James. "Let's."


	215. Dean and Neville 2

**Author's Note:** Oh I _do_ have fun with these drabbles! :D Hehe! When I sat down to write this, I had no idea how to make a sequel to 'Chapter' 31. Once I started writing though, the following came to me quite easily. And I'm _very_ happy with it. Never would have expected it of Neville, but apparently our little guy grew up over the years. :P Lol! I hope you all like this one! Welcome to month eight!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Dean and Neville**

Despite the alcohol prevalent in the room (and in everybody's bloodstream), no one present would _ever_ forget the night before the Class of 1998's graduation. Dean and Neville saw to that…

Throughout the year, they'd kept their relationship a closely guarded secret; absolutely _nobody_ knew. During the party the night before their graduation, however, they went public.

_Very_ public.

Whether it was due to alcohol-lowered inhibitions or just wanting to make a statement, no one could say… but Dean and Neville got it on in the common room that night, to the hoots and hollers of all their drunken friends.


	216. Draco and Harry 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Here's the one I know quite a few of you were waiting for… and yes, I was as well. :P Hehe! This is the follow up to 'Chapter' 32, and just like that one, this is dedicated to SlashFan69. The way I wrote this, however, it also fills a _long_ overdue request from bethable, so it becomes a dual-dedication. This one's for _both_ of you ladies. :D I hope you enjoy it!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Harry**

Harry and Draco had long ago lost count of the number of times they'd fucked, yet _somehow_, they'd never thought to do _this_ before. This was a _new_ kind of intensity…

Draco stood in front of a mirror with Harry behind him, fucking him senseless. Both stared at their reflections, taking in the look of rapture on their faces. They were _beautiful_ together.

Then, _just_ as they both came, the polyjuice wore off and their positions switched: now Draco stood behind Harry, his softening cock slipping out of the dark-haired boy.

"That was _amazing!_" Harry exclaimed.

"Mmmm…" Draco agreed. "_Definitely!_"


	217. Draco and Charlie 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** While this isn't a pairing I normally like, I _did_ set myself up for an easy sequel the first time I wrote these two (back in 'Chapter' 33), and I'm quite pleased with how this one came out. It's no match for yesterday's, of course, but then Charlie's no match for Harry, so that's no surprise. :P Hopefully you'll all like this one nonetheless, especially Murgy31, to whom this one's dedicated! :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Charlie**

"So…" Draco said, following his lover into their home. "Are you going to _handle_ me now?"

Charlie smirked, but said nothing. Instead, he pulled off his shirt — teasing the blond with the deliberateness of the action — and sauntered into their bedroom.

Draco followed eagerly, and a minute later, they were both naked. Draco lay on their bed, back arched and head thrown back while the fingers of _one_ of Charlie's incredibly talented hands trailed teasingly from his balls down to his entrance. The _other_ hand wrapped around his dick, and in _no_ time, Draco came _hard_ all over his stomach.


	218. Percy and Oliver 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I'd not been looking forward to writing this pairing again, as it's _far_ from one of my favorites… and yet the following drabble came rather easily to me when I _did_ sit down to write it. And I'm really quite happy with it; I had fun, especially with the first paragraph. Hehe! :P This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 34, and so it's dedicated to chobnbeese, just like that one was. I hope you like it!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Percy and Oliver**

Waking up that morning — if it could be called 'waking up' when the only sleep they'd gotten had been a few minutes here and there between rounds of sex — was an unwelcome necessity for Percy and Oliver. Both had numerous things they _needed_ to do that day, but all they _wanted_ to do was _each other_.

Nevertheless, they grudgingly got out of bed and went about getting ready for the day. They ate breakfast together, and then for one last hurrah, they showered together as well.

That shower was the longest — and the _best_ — that either boy had ever taken.


	219. Zacharias and Seamus 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Ah, I finally get back to _this_ pairing… LittleRedOne, this is for you. :D I love that you took such a liking to this pairing after I requested it from you. Hehe! This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 35, taking place later that same night. I'd originally intended for this to be pure smut (cuz I think these two are _hot_ together), but when I started writing, the humor bug took hold of me. I _did_ work in a teeny bit of sex though; I couldn't not. :P I hope you all enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Zacharias and Seamus**

"Now get back to your common rooms… _no _broom closets!" McGonagall said, shooing Zacharias and Seamus out after they'd served their detention.

They walked together for a couple minutes before the routes to their respective common rooms split. Rather than each boy going his own way, however, Seamus pulled Zacharias into a nearby classroom.

As soon as the door was closed, the two began snogging. Before long, they were both naked, and Zach was preparing Seamus. Just before he entered him, Seamus laughed…

"I hope we don't get caught, but if we _do_, she did only say no _broom closets_…"


	220. George and Pansy 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This may have been the easiest drabble I've yet written. Hehe! It's the sequel to 'Chapter' 36, picking up right where that one left off, and the way I'd _ended_ that one left only one direction in which _this_ one could go. Even with as easy as it was, however, I had a _lot_ of fun putting it into words. :) StoneSilver, this is for you (even though it was dedicated to StonerLove the first time around… :P). I hope you enjoy it! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**George and Pansy**

Pansy stalked purposefully toward the bedroom into which George had disappeared moments earlier, hastily plotting her revenge with every step.

Reaching the door, she threw it open, ready to implement her plan at once… but as she stepped across the threshold, she was _stunned_ to see that the first part of it had been carried out already.

George lay naked and spread-eagled on the mattress, limbs tied to the bedposts. His wand lay innocuously on the nightstand.

For a moment, Pansy stood dumbfounded. Then she hurriedly stripped and joined him on the bed, revenge forgotten in favor of _great_ sex.


	221. Oliver and Ginny 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Mmmm… smut is fun to write. :P Even het smut, though I generally feel that I'm better at writing slash. *shrugs* At least you all seem to like my writing, het _or_ slash. :D Thank you all _so_ much for your incredible support! After this drabble, I'll most likely have over 2,400 reviews for this collection; that's on pace for almost _4,000_ when the final drabble is posted. You are all absolutely _amazing!!_ :D This drabble is the sequel to 'Chapter' 37, and is dedicated to Sympathetic Me; I don't know if you're still reading these, but if you are, I hope you enjoy this!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Oliver and Ginny**

"Oh _Merlin_, Oliver!" Ginny screamed as he entered her. "You're bloody _huge!_"

Her husband flashed an enormous smile at that (what guy wouldn't?!) and leaned down to kiss her deeply, garnering a delicious whimper. _Merlin_, he loved the noises she made.

When they came up for air, she gasped in a deep breath and then demanded, "Fuck me, Love!" And Oliver began to move.

Slowly, he withdrew and reentered her… and then again, a bit faster… and _faster_. Before long, both came harder than they had ever _imagined_ they could.

And that was only the _first_ day of their honeymoon.


	222. Luna and Fred 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** It's fun going back to these old pairings and seeing who requested them. This one goes out to the lovely chavon13, who had seemingly disappeared for a while, but who just recently resurfaced and totally made my day with a review when she did. I hope you enjoy this one when you catch up on reading all these drabbles! :D It's not my favorite drabble featuring Luna, but I _did_ have fun thinking it up and writing it. It's the sequel to 'Chapter' 38, taking place some indeterminate time in the future (but probably not more than a year or so).

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Luna and Fred**

If the details of his relationship with Luna were to become public knowledge, Fred Weasley would be the envy of pretty much _every_ guy _everywhere_: she never dragged him out shopping or to the opera or anything like that. No… she was completely content to stay in and spend her days and nights exploring more _carnal_ pleasures with her man.

They must have had the most active sex life of any couple in the world.

Fred dreaded the day when he'd no longer be young and spry enough to fuck five times a day, but for now, life was _perfect_.


	223. Seamus and Draco 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Much like the drabble from two days ago, this one goes out to someone who may or may not still be reading these. (I'm happy to say that Sympathetic Me, to whom 'Chapter' 221 was dedicated, _is_ still reading! :D) Enigmus, if you're still around (and I really hope you are), this is for you. It's the sequel to 'Chapter' 39, taking place sometime fairly soon after the events of that one. I hope you like it. It's not my _favorite_ drabble, but I _do_ love the quip about Seamus's man-whore status, at least. :P Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Seamus and Draco**

He'd been snogged senseless on their first date — technically, before their first date had even _begun_ — and now, on their second, he was about to get shagged silly. Either Draco was even more of a man-whore than rumors suggested (no one bothered questioning that about Seamus… everyone _knew_ he was), or he was well and truly smitten with the sexy Gryffindor.

As he felt the three fingers inside of him being removed and replaced with Seamus's cock, Draco decided not to think on that. He focused instead on the _incredible_ feeling of completeness he felt when Seamus slid into him.


	224. Charlie and Harry 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This drabble was much easier to write than the first time through this pairing, probably because I wasn't working from scratch. I reckon it makes sense that it'd be easier, since I have a plotline to build on this time instead of having to come up with one out of the blue. In any case, I'm certainly not complaining! Lol! This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 40, taking place later that same night. And just like that one, this is dedicated to Murgy31; I _really_ hope you like it!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Charlie and Harry**

Ron and Hermione's wedding had been beautiful, and the subsequent reception had been a _blast_. Now, the newlyweds had departed to begin their honeymoon, and the rest of the guests were beginning to leave as well. Charlie and Harry were especially eager to get home, as both had drunk perhaps a _tad_ too much firewhisky and were feeling _quite_ horny.

Arriving home without any splinching accidents, the two immediately made for the bedroom. An hour — and several _mind-blowing_ orgasms — later, they chuckled as they realized that they'd probably had every bit as incredible a night as Ron and Hermione had.


	225. Zacharias and Luna 2

**Author's Note:** Since there's no guarantee that I'll be back home before midnight tonight, I'm posting this now. I wrote it at work this morning, and it's a good thing I did; I was supposed to get home at 1:00 or 2:00 this afternoon, which would have given me plenty of time to do everything I needed to before my cousin's Christmas Eve party, but instead I only just got home a few minutes ago, at 4:00. Now I've got to post and then leave! This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 41, and as there was no dedication for that one, I've decided that _this_ one is going to be dedicated to everyone who has reviewed but who never made a request during the first six months. :D I hope you all enjoy this; it's not my _best_, but I _am_ pleased with the smut in it. :P

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Zacharias and Luna**

In the Room of Requirement — which closely resembled the Prefects' bathroom, save for the enormous bed where the toilets would have been — Zacharias Smith was discovering what Heaven was like.

Their earlier conversation just outside the room was long forgotten, as Luna's mouth was now wrapped around Zach's eight-inch length, bobbing and sucking with such expertise that he was literally seeing stars. He was lying on his back on the luxurious bed, relishing the feel of her talented tongue caressing the sensitive flesh of his cock, when with one, two, _three_ more sucks, he suddenly lost it and came _hard_.


	226. George and Harry 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** First off, Merry Christmas to all who observe it! I hope you all had a _spectacular_ day! :D Second off, I've got to admit that I was concerned about tonight's drabble, considering that it's not a pairing I particularly like. That said, however, I'm quite happy with what I've written. I just hope you all are too, _especially_ StoneSilver, to whom it's dedicated. This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 42, taking place (as is mentioned in the final sentence) a couple weeks after the events of that drabble. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**George and Harry**

After Christmas dinner at the Burrow, everyone had gone their individual ways for the evening hours. Fred was enjoying the night at Angelina's house, which left their flat for George's use. He'd asked Harry to spend the night with him.

They sat in front of the fireplace, reminiscing about the year just past and kissing softly every minute or two. Before long, their kisses became more insistent, and the pair began shedding clothes.

Privacy charms were quickly cast (they hadn't forgotten them once since 'the incident' a couple weeks prior), and the two proceeded to enjoy their Christmas night _thoroughly_.


	227. Cedric and Ginny 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** There's a chance I won't be home before my midnight deadline (only a very slim chance, but I refuse to take _any_ chance that can be avoided at this point), so I'm posting this this morning before I leave for the day. This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 43, following immediately from where that one left off. I again ask that you ignore the fact that according to canon, Cedric had already been dead for a couple years by the time Ginny could've been a prefect… if I hadn't ignored that, this drabble would be decidedly creepy (like the scene with Myrtle and Harry in the GoF movie). Lol! We'll simply call this an AU drabble, just like the first time 'round. And also just like the first time 'round, this is dedicated to Sympathetic Me. I hope you like it!! :D

I want to take a few seconds to thank everybody who wished me a Merry Christmas yesterday via review, PM, or email. All your kind words made my day _that_ much better! You're all awesome!! :D I'm sorry I've not responded to any reviews for a couple days now, but today is the last of my Christmas get-togethers, so I'll be able to do that tomorrow. 'Til then, here's a generic "thank you" for everything!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Cedric and Ginny**

She probably shouldn't have been surprised. Everything everyone had ever told her about Cedric pointed towards him being a true gentleman… but her past experiences with guys suggested that there _was_ no such thing and that all guys were out for _one_ thing only.

When she removed her clothes and slipped into the water, however, Cedric didn't rush to her side and immediately begin groping her like she reckoned Dean would've done. Rather, he made small talk for a while, getting to know her.

And when they _did_ get intimate a little later on, that made it _much_ more enjoyable.


	228. Blaise and Hermione 2

**Authors Note/Dedication:** Well I'd thought today would be more laid back, but it's actually been every bit as busy as the past few. And now I'm heading out for the night again, and I was barely lucky enough to have time to write this! It _was_ kind of written in a hurry, but despite that, I really like it. I wish I could've used more words to describe the last paragraph, but such is the recurring difficulty with drabbles. :P In any case, this is the follow-up to 'Chapter' 44. It's a bit of a special one, as it's a double-dedication: as the requestor of the _pairing_, this drabble is dedicated to chavon13; as the requestor of the _plot_, it goes out to windskii as well. :) I hope you enjoy it!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Blaise and Hermione**

"All right…" Draco said. "Now that I know you're _dating_ Hermione, how about a _real_ dare?"

"Name it, Blondie."

Draco bristled. "Okay, the dare wasn't going to be anything _too_ serious, but after the 'Blondie' comment, _now_ I dare you to make her cum in the Great Hall."

Blaise thought about it before saying simply, "You're on."

_**(Later that night)**_

In the middle of dinner, Hermione suddenly shuddered. Nobody else seemed to recognize her tremors for what they were, but _Draco_ certainly did. And even if he hadn't, looking beside her and seeing Blaise's smirk would have told him everything.


	229. Seamus and Luna 2

**Author's Note:** This was one of the easiest drabbles I've written in quite a while, and if my friend SlashFan69 is to be believed, credit goes to her. I'm not quite sure I buy that, since it was more or less done before she even knew I was working on it, but whatever. :P Hehe! In any case, this is the sequel to 'Chapter' 45, and is dedicated to my good friend LittleRedOne. :D I really do love writing Luna; she's just so much fun. And Seamus, of course, is quite fun (and hot) as well. Two of my favorite characters together in a drabble… I'm rather inclined to think _that _the reason this one was so easy to write. Sorry SlashFan. ;) Lol! I hope you all enjoy this one!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Seamus and Luna**

"You didn't have to do that, you know…"

"Of course I did!" Seamus exclaimed. "That's the _second_ time this _week_ she's talked bad about you!"

"Pansy clearly wasn't herself, though. I'm quite sure it was the wrackspurts again."

"Luna…"

"But I _do_ appreciate you defending my honor. I just hope you don't get in trouble for it. Your time could be spent in much better ways than detentions, don't you think?" Luna asked, sidling up to Seamus and rubbing her leg between his.

Seamus whimpered. "You're going to be the death of me."

Luna only giggled and did it again.


	230. Cedric and Seamus 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Whoa… who knew that a simple snogging scene could provide such _hot_ mental images? :P At least _I_ got hot mental images when I wrote this! I hope it provides the same for each of you, _especially_ those of you like me who'll be going to bed soon. Sweet dreams. ;) Hehe! This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 46, and I feel it outstrips that one by a fair margin. I more or less went for cute/funny with that one; I went for _hot_ with this one. Hopefully you'll all think I succeeded. *crosses fingers* This one is dedicated to Enigmus, who really does have impeccable taste in pairings. Enigmus, I salute you and thank you once again for requesting such _fabulous_ pairings. Enjoy!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Cedric and Seamus**

The two boys stood in that corridor snogging for half an hour. In that time, roughly a dozen people walked past them. Most blushed at the first, inadvertent glance they caught. Then they invariably took a second — much longer and very _intentional_ — look and gaped at just how _hot_ a spectacle the two made.

Seamus's arms had come up around Cedric's neck, while the Hufflepuff's hands roamed across the Gryffindor's back and ass. Several spectators began cheering.

And despite the stares, catcalls, wolf-whistles, and even several loud whimpers, Cedric and Seamus continued to snog as though they were all alone.


	231. Draco and Neville 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This was far and away the most difficult one I've had to write this second time through each pairing. Part of that, I'm sure is the fact that I really don't like the pairing; another part is that the end of the first one ('Chapter' 47) really didn't leave an obvious idea for a sequel. Nevertheless, I _did_ manage to come up with _something_. :P It's not my best, but I didn't expect it to be, considering the pairing. I'm happy enough with it, at least. This is dedicated to Murgy31; I hope _you_ like it too!!

I really spoke about a week and a half too soon when I told many of you that I was endeavoring to answer the vast majority of reviews every day for the duration of the project… the holiday season just hasn't allowed me the time to do so, and I sincerely apologize. When the weekend rolls around and my friends all head back home (out of town), I intend to devote several hours to replying to as many of you as I can. 'Til then, _thank you all_ so very much for all your incredibly kind words. I'm up over 2,500 reviews now!! O_O You're all absolutely _amazing!!_ Thank you thank you thank you!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Neville**

'Blaise is _so_ dead,' Draco thought.

_Why_ his friend had thought it a good idea to play Spin the Bottle after the masquerade ball, Draco would never understand. He'd understand _even less_ why he'd agreed. The world was out to get him: first he'd snogged Longbottom during the ball itself, and _now_ he was going to have to do it _again!_

Grumbling to himself about Blaise's _stupid_ idea and his _stupid_ agreement, Draco walked over to the Gryffindor. Neville was clearly terrified of the blond; he was visibly shaking.

Sighing heavily, Draco leaned in and snogged the boy senseless… again.


	232. Pansy and Luna 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** *contented sigh* This drabble simply provided me with more affirmation (as if I needed it) that I love Luna. She just makes me smile, whether I'm reading her or writing her. :D This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 48, and is dedicated to StoneSilver. I hope you like it, hun! And I hope you _all_ have a _very_ happy New Year's Eve and Day!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Pansy and Luna**

"Mmmm… that was fun!" Luna said excitedly after Pansy had snogged her. "Let's do it again!"

Pansy laughed. Her girlfriend could drive her crazy at times, sure… but then there were times like this, when she just made everything in the world seem right.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the unpredictable girl throwing herself at her and snogging _her_ senseless. Pansy didn't mind; snogging was _much_ more fun than thinking anyway.

And so, the girls snogged, ignoring everything and everyone around them… which was quite a feat, considering that they were in the doorway of the Great Hall at dinnertime.


	233. Gilderoy and Rita 2

**Authors Note/Dedication:** This one is another special double-dedication. :) As the requestor of the pairing, this goes out to chavon13; as requestor of part of the plot, it's also written for my good friend flyingdaggers, who mentioned wanting just _once_ to see someone splinch him- or herself. Looking at the upcoming drabbles after you brought that up, I figured who better than our favorite inept DADA professor? :P This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 49, taking place some indeterminate time in the future, just after Gilderoy's taken advantage of Rita a second time.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews; thank you all for the happy New Year wishes; thank you all for being so awesome!! :D I hope _you_ all have a very happy New Year as well, all year long!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Gilderoy and Rita**

Something was terribly wrong, Lockhart realized. He couldn't cast the memory charm he needed to. Now Rita would tell the whole _world_ about him!

Panicked, Gilderoy attempted to flee, planning to hide in the Muggle world. He turned on the spot and apparated away… but did so in such a rush that he left his legs behind.

When the authorities finished putting him back together, Lockhart began to weave his tale of innocence. From behind him, however, Rita interjected that if he thought he could get away with what he'd done, he must have left his _brain_ behind somewhere else.


	234. Harry and Ron 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I know a lot of people don't like this pairing, and it seems the original requestor is no longer reading these drabbles, but I had to write this anyway. For one, I can't very well abandon my plan _now_, and for two, I know that there _are_ others out there who like these boys together. The first time through ('Chapter' 50), some people loved it, while some hated the pairing but were very nice in their reviews anyway (for which I'm immensely grateful). Enigmus, this one's for you again whether you're still reading or not. :P If you are, please do say "Hi" again at some point; I miss talking with you. Flyingdaggers, SlashFan69, narutolovesme, and chobnbeese — I apologize for putting you through reading another iteration of this pairing, but I thank you for your reviews the first time through, and I hope this doesn't scar you too badly. :P

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Ron**

"_Wow_…" Harry whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah, really," Ron replied.

Nothing more was said for several minutes. Then Ron asked, "Did it hurt badly?"

"At first it did, but the pain went away remarkably quickly," Harry assured him.

"Can we try it with me on the bottom now?"

Harry smiled. "Absolutely."

The boys began kissing, and Harry gently prepared his best friend, while Ron focused his attention on Harry's rapidly stiffening cock. Within minutes, they were both _very_ ready.

Ron's face contorted in pain when Harry first entered him, but the pain _did_ dissipate quickly, and Ron echoed Harry's earlier comment. "_Wow_…"


	235. Neville and Hermione 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I'm actually much happier than I expected I'd be with this, considering that I left myself less than half an hour to write, edit, author's note/dedicate, and post it. C. Adrien Cummings, Master Procrastinator, at your service (eventually). :P This is, of course, the sequel to 'Chapter' 51, taking place three weeks after the events of that drabble. It's not my favorite, but as it's far from my favorite pairing, I'm not surprised by that. It's dedicated to StoneSilver, though, so it's _your_ opinion that matters most, hun. :) I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Neville and Hermione**

Neville had been dating Hermione for three _weeks_ and hadn't yet kissed her. His fellow fifth year Gryffindors had teased him mercilessly for the last few days, however, and he'd _finally_ made up his mind to do it tonight.

With some help from Dobby and Winky, he'd set up a romantic little rendezvous point in the rose gardens next to the greenhouses. A small table, candles, and dinner for two amongst the beautiful blooming flowers… it was _perfect_.

And miraculously enough, everything went off without a hitch: after a delightful dinner, the two finally shared an even _more_ delightful kiss.


	236. Draco and Oliver 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Like yesterday's, the following is another hastily-written drabble that somehow doesn't totally suck. :P In fact, I'm really quite pleased with it. It came pretty easily after I looked back at the first time I wrote these two ('Chapter' 52), and while I'm not a hundred percent sold on the pairing, they _do_ make for a fairly hot mental picture. Hehe! Like the first time around, this is dedicated to Sympathetic Me; I really hope you like it!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Oliver**

It had taken five years, but now that he'd graduated from Hogwarts and was playing professional Quidditch for Puddlemere United, Draco had _finally_ managed to live one of his favorite fantasies.

Oliver had taken little convincing when Draco had approached him after one of their practices; the blond's looks did most of the work, and the slightest application of charm did the rest.

They'd spent the whole night fucking like rabbits. Less than thirty minutes separated one round of mind-blowing sex from the next, and as he drifted off to sleep hours later, Draco could only think, 'Sure beats wanking.'


	237. Ron and Cho 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I wised up a bit for this one, and didn't leave it 'til the very last second… which turned out to be a very good thing, cuz it wasn't an easy one to write. For the longest time, nothing came to me, which doesn't overly surprise me considering the pairing; it's hardly one of my favorites. :P But finally I managed to think up something that _I_, at least, think is pretty funny. Hehe! This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 53 and is dedicated to chavon13. I hope you like it!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ron and Cho**

Before his relationship with Cho was even a month old, Ron began rethinking his eagerness to go out with her…

They'd just spent the day in Hogsmeade, and Ron was dismayed to learn that Harry hadn't been exaggerating about the horrors of Madam Puddifoot's; if anything, he'd understated them!

Now, he was safely back in the castle and away from that dreadful place. He'd gotten a few good snogs from Cho while they were there, sure… but even that wasn't worth enduring all those pink frillies. He shuddered.

Harry noticed and began laughing. Smugly, he said, "I told you so."


	238. Oliver and Cedric 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** It took me a little while to come up with this one, as my mind was stuck with the boys still at Hogwarts for some reason. When I finally realized that there was an easy, yet plausible way to get them together _after_ Hogwarts (provided that we once again ignore the pesky fact that canon!Cedric _died_ before he would have graduated), this drabble practically wrote itself. Lol! It's the sequel to 'Chapter' 54, of course, and is dedicated to my friend LittleRedOne. I really hope you like it!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Oliver and Cedric**

Half an hour ago, Oliver's Puddlemere United team had stolen a victory from Cedric's Wimbourne Wasps, thanks to a spectacular snitch capture.

Now, with a deep grunt, Cedric came all over the bench he was bent over. Mere seconds later, Oliver spilled himself into the other boy, clutching Cedric's hips in an effort to remain standing as every last bit of strength left him along with his cum.

"Just like old times, eh?" he commented fondly after he'd caught his breath.

Cedric laughed. "Yeah… only about a hundred times better thanks to all the practice we've had over the years!"


	239. Dean and Harry 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I'd never given _any_ thought whatsoever to this pairing before my friend Enigmus requested it six months ago, and while I can't honestly say I think about it _often_ even now, I _do_ like it. I think they're actually pretty freakin' hot together. :) Then again, that really shouldn't surprise me; Enigmus always did have incredible tastes in pairings. Hehe! This is for you, old friend. :D It's a sequel of sorts to 'Chapter' 55, taking place some unspecified time in the future. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Dean and Harry**

_Slowly_ in, and _slowly_ out.

That's how it always began, and then the pace would pick up until the room was full of the sounds of sex: grunts, moans, expletives, and the sounds of skin slapping skin. This time was no different… except this time, _Harry_ was topping.

"_Ungh!_" Dean groaned. "_Fuck!_"

Harry complied eagerly, thrusting even harder and faster into his lover. This was _incredible!_ He loved bottoming for Dean, but topping was every bit as mind-blowing an experience.

After they'd both come, Dean said, "That was _amazing!_ But I _do_ still want to top at least once tonight…"


	240. Fred and George 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Well now… I don't think this is one of my best, but I _do_ think it's a marked improvement over the first time I wrote these two together, at least. I guess I've written them enough over the last six months that I've gotten more comfortable and confident with them. :) This is a sequel of sorts to 'Chapter' 56, and is dedicated to my friend xXRon-luverXx. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Fred and George**

In truth, it was amazing this hadn't happened before now…

"Boys?" Molly's voice called from their floo. She knew they were there, so ignoring her wasn't an option; they just had to get dressed as quickly as possible, get in there, and act like she _hadn't_ just interrupted a bout of wild sex.

Easier said than done.

"Where are you?" Molly called worriedly a minute later. "Is everything all right? I'm coming through!"

"No need, Mum!" Fred shouted back. "We'll be right there!"

A minute later, they were face-to-face with their mother, who immediately asked, "Why's your hair so disheveled…?"


	241. Neville and Colin 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I had a hard time writing this one for some reason; I just couldn't seem to get it quite right. Perhaps it's because I just finished a _monster_ of a week at work and am completely exhausted (for me, TGIF has never been more true than tonight… lol), or maybe it's because the pairing just didn't strike me tonight. Whatever the reason, this took me nearly twice as long as my drabbles normally do, and I still don't think it's one of my best. Alas, it's all I can do at the moment. I _do_ hope you all like it, _especially_ the magnificent StoneSilver, to whom it's dedicated. It is, of course, the sequel to 'Chapter' 57.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Neville and Colin**

A month had passed since Neville and Colin had first had sex. In that month, they'd done it many more times, with Neville always topping.

In truth, he had actually come to _enjoy_ topping, something he never would have suspected. But enjoyable or not, it just wasn't the same as bottoming. He _liked_ topping okay, but he _loved_ feeling another guy inside of him.

That night, he adamantly _demanded_ that Colin fuck _him_. And as the younger boy entered him, Neville felt the most incredible pleasure coursing through every nerve in his body. _This_ was what sex was all about!


	242. Severus and Minerva 2

**Authors Note/Dedication:** I've gotta admit, I wasn't quite sure how to handle this one at first. The first time I wrote this pairing was 'Chapter' 58, but I already wrote a sequel to that one when the grouping for 'Chapter' 73 came up. After a little thinking, I opted to make this the third in a four-part series. :) Hopefully none of you expected this to be one of my best, given the pairing. I _am_ happy with it, but there's simply _no way_ to make this as good as some of the others. *shrugs* I hope at least chavon13 likes this, as it's written for and dedicated to her. :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Severus and Minerva**

A year had passed since the sequence of events Minerva referred to only as 'that-which-must-not-be-named'. And apparently, _someone_ was in the mood for some reminiscing.

Minerva was decidedly _not_.

Severus's voice called out from _far_ too nearby for comfort. "_Minerva_… come out, come out wherever you are…"

Trying to suppress a shudder and keep her breathing from giving away her location, Minerva remained motionless, silently praying that the greasy Potions master would just keep on walking.

Which he did…

…right into the closet in which she was hiding. She _really_ needed to learn to be more specific when she prayed.


	243. Dean and Ginny 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I don't know exactly why, but I had a ton of fun thinking this up and writing it.; it just strikes me as being funny, I guess. *shrugs* I'm sure it won't if _I'm_ ever in Dean's position here, but as kids are quite a few years off in my life still, I feel no remorse laughing at his pain. :P Hehe! This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 59, taking place a few weeks after that first one. I hope you _all_ like it, but _especially_ my friend LittleRedOne, whose Dean/Ginny fic The Girlfriend Process made me love this pairing. :) This one's for you!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Dean and Ginny**

Dean Thomas was rapidly becoming sexually frustrated. Sure, he'd known and accepted that he and Ginny would have less sex after their son was born, but baby Jeffrey cried _every_ time they were about to start. Middle of the day, middle of the night… it made no difference. It was like the little guy had some kind of sensor in his head.

_Miraculously_, though, they'd gotten farther this time than they had in _weeks_. And rather than being embarrassed by how quickly he came, Dean was actually thankful… it meant that they actually managed to finish before the crying began.


	244. Harry and Cedric 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I've been looking forward to writing this one for a little while now, cuz I figured I could make it pretty hot… but then _this_ came out when I sat down to write, and I simply couldn't pass it up. I'm _really_ happy with this. Hehe! It's the sequel to 'Chapter' 60, and is dedicated to both Enigmus and my dear friend SlashFan69. Hope you like it as much as I do! :D

Just a reminder to everyone that voting for your favorites from month seven ends tomorrow (Tuesday) night, as the poll for month eight will be put up at the same time I post the new drabble. So far 14 people have voted for last month entries, which seems to be about normal. If you haven't yet voted and want to, please please _please_ do! The more votes the better! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Cedric**

Cho may not have watched Cedric go down on Harry, but a couple lucky girls _did_ see the two boys together the night of the Yule Ball…

"He was on his knees…" one of them told her friends the next day.

"It was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," the other offered. "Cedric looked as though nothing existed for him but Harry's cock…"

"And what a cock it was!" the first girl interrupted, drawing laughter.

"Fuck yeah!" the second agreed.

The story continued, and by the end, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were the most envied girls in the castle.


	245. James Sirius and Hugo 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Month eight is officially finished, and with it, two-thirds of this challenge is now complete. I thank you all for your continued support and _wonderful_ reviews, and I hope you enjoy the remaining four months every bit as much as you all seem to have enjoyed these first eight! :D This particular drabble is a sequel to 'Chapter' 61, describing their future without giving a specific timeline. This is dedicated to the fabulous StoneSilver, just as it was the first time around. This one _is _almost sickeningly sweet ('toothachy sweet', as one of my friends once said… lol!), and I know you're not as big a fluff/sap fan as I am, so I fear this may not be among your favorites… but it's all I could come up with tonight. I _do_ hope you like it, at least!

The poll for the month eight drabbles is up on my profile page (or will be shortly, depending on how quickly the site is processing such things tonight), and it's time for **the results of the seventh month's poll…** 17 people voted (thank you to the three people who voted between last night and tonight), and I'm actually a little surprised how much of a gap there is between the winner and second place. The winner — with 8 votes — was _James Sirius/Teddy_, while second place went to _Scorpius/Albus Severus_, with 5 votes. I rather expected those two to tie, to be honest; I couldn't pick between them myself! Lol! Thank you to everyone who voted this month! If any of you want to see the full results, please PM or email me. I'll gladly tell you anything you want to know. :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James Sirius and Hugo**

Waking up was always a pleasure for Hugo. Whether it was sunny or rainy outside, whether a weekday or weekend, none of that mattered in the first few moments of each day. Only James's arms mattered, wrapped tightly around him.

James quite agreed with Hugo's thoughts. There was just something… _perfect_… about waking up holding his adorable younger cousin close.

Some mornings they'd lay like that for an hour before getting up to face the rest of the world; other times they had only a minute to spare. Regardless, it was always the highlight of the day for them both.


	246. Draco, Harry, and Oliver 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I'd like to welcome you all to the official beginning of month nine. I've been looking forward to writing this particular sequel ever since I first decided to _do_ sequels to the first time through each pairing/grouping. This is, of course, the sequel to 'Chapter' 62, picking up right where that one left off. And if I do say so myself, this is a pretty hot scene. :D Hehe! This is dedicated to Murgy31, with my compliments and gratitude for requesting such a hot trio! I hope you like it!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Harry, and Oliver**

Grunts and groans filled the room as Draco rhythmically pounded Harry's ass while the young Gryffindor expertly sucked his older Housemate's cock. One of Harry's hands was rapidly fisting his own aching member.

Suddenly, Oliver's body tensed, and he came with a shouted, "Oh!" Harry swallowed his cum eagerly, moaning in appreciation at the taste.

That annihilated the rest of Draco's control, and he poured himself into Harry as well, repeatedly calling out, "_Fuck_… _fuck_… _fuck_…" with each spasm of his dick.

_That_ triggered Harry's own release, and it was three _very_ sated boys who passed out together moments later.


	247. Fred, George, and Ginny 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** For those of you who don't like incest, I apologize for making you sit through so much of it. This is the first of four drabbles this month that feature it, and this time, I'm with you; I just wasn't feeling it tonight for some reason. Thus, this one isn't explicit. I hope that'll help make it more stomachable for you. :) This is a sequel to 'Chapter' 63, taking place _sometime_ after that one did… I really don't know how long. :P Like that first one, it's dedicated to LittleRedOne. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Fred, George, and Ginny**

Weddings are supposed to be joyous occasions, right?

Well I reckon Fred and Angelina's and George and Alicia's _were_, for _most_ people. For me, though, they signified an ending rather than a beginning: they marked the end of my unorthodox, but _oh-so-wonderful_ relationship with my beloved brothers.

Except… just before they left for their individual honeymoons (quite possibly the first thing they'd ever done separately), the boys pulled me aside. George seductively asked, "We'll see you when we get home, right Gin-Gin?"

My eyes shot open wide. "_Really!?_"

"Of course, baby sister," Fred replied. "Leave a light on for us."


	248. James, Sirius, and Remus 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This drabble (along with its prequel, 'Chapter' 64) sparked an idea in my mind for a little bit longer series featuring this threesome, and I'm quite excited about it. It'll be part of the sequel to this project, which I'll be beginning to post in late-May. I'd love to do it sooner, but I've got more than enough else on my plate at the moment, so that's going to have to wait for a little bit. I _will_ come back to the idea, however, so at least it's something to look forward to. :) This drabble is dedicated to my dear friend, SlashFan69, as well as another friend, narutolovesme. My utmost thanks to both of you for requesting such a fun threesome to write (and even more so, to _picture!_). Hehe!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James, Sirius, and Remus**

Remus stepped triumphantly into the hot tub. After a brief wrestling match with Sirius, it was he who'd succeeded in getting James the drink he'd requested. When James tried to take it, however, Remus pulled it out of his reach.

"Not yet," he said teasingly, moving to stand directly in front of James. "I'll take my first payment first."

Grinning, James nodded and leaned forward to take Remus's long cock into his mouth.

"_Fuck!_" Remus shouted as the wet heat engulfed him. "Sirius, come here… want to touch you…"

And that's how the boys spent the rest of the afternoon.


	249. Ron, Lavender, and Parvati 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Well this isn't my _best _drabble by any stretch of the imagination, but then I didn't really expect that it would be. It was an oddly difficult threesome to write for some reason, probably because there's so little to go on really for Lavender and Parvati's characters. *shrugs* Whatever the case, I do hope I did well enough for you all to enjoy this. :) It's the sequel to 'Chapter' 65 and is dedicated to my good friend xXRon-luverXx.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ron, Lavender, and Parvati**

They had all enjoyed their first time so much that it immediately became a routine, Ron, Lavender, and Parvati getting together every Friday night to fuck each others' brains out. Their relationship wasn't exclusive, and they all did other things (and other people) over the course of each week, but they definitely _did_ look forward to their weekly sexcapade together.

Each Friday, everybody came at least twice, and all three inevitably passed out together with sated grins on their faces. It wasn't long at all before _everyone_ knew about them and Ron became the most envied guy in the castle.


	250. Oliver, Harry, and Ron 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I once again beg your acceptance of my use of creative license in putting Ron on the Quidditch team while Oliver was still at school instead of following canon and making him the star Keeper's replacement. As this is a sequel to 'Chapter' 66, I couldn't very well change a key detail like that from the original. And the way I see it, since Oliver, Harry, and Ron wouldn't really have gotten it on with each other in canon in the first place (as indeed the vast majority of the pairings/groupings I've written wouldn't have), this is pretty much completely AU anyway. Since that's the case, what's one more little discrepancy from canon? :P This is dedicated to my friend StoneSilver; I hope you like it, hun! :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Oliver, Harry, and Ron**

The atmosphere in the common room was _wild_. Quidditch victory parties were always rambunctious, but today's win against Hufflepuff secured Gryffindor the Cup, making everything a little more… _heated_… than normal.

In the corner, three of the team's key players were engaged in a very different kind of 'playing'. Most people were either too drunk to notice or too busy doing the same thing with their own respective partners, but _one_ person saw…

Ginny Weasley's hand slipped discretely into her pants as she stared at her brother and his lovers. Minutes later, she and the boys all came at once.


	251. Luna, Pansy, and Hermione 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Hmm… I seem to be in a bit of a smut-writing mood again. I've been looking forward to writing Luna again for a little while now, and now that I get to, I ignore the wacky side of her character in favor of an all-out smut scene. :P Oh well, I'm definitely quite happy with the way this one came out, so I reckon I can wait a little longer to write some of Luna's oddities again. She next appears again a week from today, and I can already see one possibility to bring her eccentricities into play… :) Hehe! In any case, this is the sequel to 'Chapter' 67 and is dedicated to another old friend who may or may not be reading these drabbles anymore. Regardless of whether you are or not, this one's for you, LittleLinor! Enjoy it if you read it! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Luna, Pansy, and Hermione**

Their positions within the threesome changed constantly. Whoever played the role of dom on one occasion would often be the sub the next. Sometimes they went two-on-one; other times they'd fuck in a chain or loop. The only constant was the _pleasure_…

Hermione was _screaming_ with it now, as Pansy's tongue thrust into her as deeply as possible. Her cries pushed both other girls closer to the edge of their own orgasms as well, as Luna had one hand between Pansy's legs while the other fingered herself.

Moments later, all of them came _hard_, as they only ever managed together.


	252. Draco, Blaise, and Ginny 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Ah, a double-dedication again. :) This follow-up to 'Chapter' 68 goes out to both chobnbeese and Sympathetic Me. I had originally planned on changing around who fucked whom for this one, but after looking at the reviews you all left me the first time I wrote this threesome, there seemed to be a consensus that Draco _shouldn't_ touch Ginny directly. So, in light of that, I give you more of the same… only this has a slightly different sort of feel to it, I think. *shrugs* I hope you all enjoy it, in any case! :D Hehe!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Blaise, and Ginny**

Despite both of the others begging to change things up, Draco would _not_ touch 'the blood traitor' directly.

_Blaise_ wanted to switch places with the blond because he'd dreamed of topping him for years. _Ginny_… well, let's be honest… who among us _wouldn't_ want to be fucked by Draco?

Nevertheless, the Slytherin sex god simply refused to fuck the pretty little redhead. And so, once again, Blaise slipped into the Gryffindor girl while his best friend pushed into _him_.

A minute later, they all felt so good that Blaise and Ginny both forgot about ever wanting to change things around.


	253. Draco, Harry, and Seamus 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Phew! Barely got this one up in time! As it is, I barely have time to type a note, so I'll keep it brief. This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 69, and is dedicated first and foremost to my best friend in the world, HeroinPhoenix. :D It also goes out to my old friend Enigmus, who's still AWOL. :P To be honest, I like the first drabble for this threesome better, but then that was one of my favorites of the month, so I'm not overly surprised at that. It'd've been hard to top. Hehe! I do hope you like this one anyway! *crosses fingers*

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Harry, and Seamus**

Life was _good_. For once, Fate had smiled down upon Harry Potter…

Draco and he had been together secretly for a couple years before Seamus had stumbled upon them. And despite never having considered anything of the sort before, both boys agreed immediately that they just _had_ to have him.

The three of them had fucked several times now, and each time just got better and better…

Harry was between the other two, fucking Seamus while _being_ fucked by Draco. The exquisite pleasure from rocking back and forth between them always made Harry come quickly, and tonight was no exception.


	254. Lucius, Remus, and Severus 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I recall that the poll for month three (which included the first time through this threesome — 'Chapter' 70) surprised me when it finished. I'm not a fan of these three boys together, nor did I think the 'plot' I came up with was anything overly special, and yet that drabble tied for first place that month. I'm thrilled so many of you liked it so much that first time 'round, and I certainly hope you like _this_ one too! This is dedicated to Murgy31, who requested it that first time. If you like _do_ this, you know who to thank for it. I never would have written these three together without the request, so repeat after me… "Thank you Murgy!" :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Lucius, Remus, and Severus**

The aristocratic blond plunged himself into the Gryffindor prefect in one quick, hard thrust, drawing a guttural cry of pain from the boy. Remus's own movements faltered for a bit as his body adjusted to the sudden intrusion.

Quickly enough, however, the pain was gone and all that remained was intense, burning pleasure as Lucius fucked him. He resumed his own rhythm, smoothly in and out of Severus, and all three boys were soon lost in ecstasy, cumming within moments of one another.

Afterwards, Lucius decided he would wait before turning them in, hoping they could do this again first!


	255. Dean, Zacharias, and Seamus 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** *contented sigh* I _love_ writing stuff like this. :) These three boys just strike me as being _really_ hot together, and I think I actually managed to match what I wrote the first time around (in 'Chapter' 71) quality-wise. That makes me happy, cuz I liked that one a lot. And now I'm _really_ happy with this. It's dedicated to my friend LittleRedOne, and I just hope _you_ like it as much as I do! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Dean, Zacharias, and Seamus**

"That was really good, Finnigan," Zacharias commented after Seamus had sucked him off. "We'll have to do that again sometime."

Seamus smirked up at him. "How's a few minutes from now work for you?" he asked, making Dean laugh.

Zach's eyes lit up. "Works just fine."

_**(A few minutes later)**_

"_God_ yes… fuck me Dean!" Seamus begged before wrapping his lips back around Zacharias's perfect cock. He bobbed his head quickly and skillfully over the long shaft and was rewarded just minutes later with another load of cum.

Dean also came shortly thereafter, and Seamus once again felt Heaven blessed.


	256. Hermione, Ron, and Harry 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I've been looking forward to writing this one ever since I wrote the first for this threesome ('Chapter' 72). I simply love the trio together like this, and I knew long ago how this one would start. Hehe! The details of who did what to whom were changeable, but the setting was not… not after the first one, and one of the reviews I got for it (from one of the requestors, no less… hehe). Just like that first one, this is dedicated to my dear friends SlashFan69 and xXRon-luverXx. I hope you both enjoy it! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Hermione, Ron, and Harry**

Hermione was in Heaven. After fantasizing about it for a long, _long_ time, she was actually having sex _in the library_. And it was everything she'd dreamed it'd be: her favorite activity, with her favorite boys, in her favorite place… simply _perfect_.

Ron lay on a table while Hermione leaned over and sucked him off. Harry stood behind her, taking her with short, quick, _powerful_ thrusts.

The look of rapture on Ron's face when he came was one of the hottest things Harry had ever seen. Seeing it made him cum shortly thereafter, and feeling _that_ had Hermoine following instantly.


	257. Minerva, Severus, and Albus 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Here we have the end of the four-part miniseries that comprises 'Chapters' 58, 73, 242, and this one. One would think that it would be easy to write, considering that it has to follow the 'plot' from the earlier ones and so requires less creative thought. It really wasn't though. After receiving a wonderful review for 'Chapter' 242 earlier today asking how much more damage I could inflict on the delicate psyche of the poor Transfiguration Professor, I decided that Minerva really _did_ deserve a bit of a break. Thus, no sex in this one… though the end does kind of imply that it's coming. I really like McGonagall, and am sorry to have had to put her in this position. But alas, both narutolovesme and tonks-666 requested this threesome, and I could hardly refuse them. :) I hope you enjoy this one!

I wanted to take a moment to thank those of you who have already voted in the poll for last month's drabbles. The first ten votes are in, and I just _had_ to comment, because I'm surprised by the results so far. Usually, I'm pretty good at guessing which one or two will come out on top, but my guess this month is wrong so far. I kind of like that. :) People have such different tastes from one another, and it makes me smile to know that so many people like some of the drabbles that I personally feel aren't among my best. I'm really excited now to see the final results when it ends in a few weeks! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Minerva, Severus, and Albus**

"Ah!" Severus said excitedly. "There you are!" Then, pulling a mirror from his pocket and calling Albus's name into it, he said, "I've found her. We're in the broom closet in the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side."

Within seconds, Dumbledore was there. Minerva had intended to escape somehow before Albus could make it all the way from his office to her hiding spot, but she hadn't even managed to take three steps.

"Excellent!" Albus said cheerfully upon seeing her. "Shall we retire to somewhere more comfortable?"

Minerva groaned and once more wished she'd never tried to make that potion.


	258. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Oh I _do_ so love writing Luna. :D Those of you who were disappointed that her quirky nature was completely absent in last week's threesome involving her will be happy to hear that it's back in this one. :) And I've really got to say that I am _damn_ proud of this drabble; I can't even pinpoint why exactly. I simply love it. Hehe! I hope you all do as well, but _especially_ StonerLove, to whom it's dedicated. This is a sequel of sorts to 'Chapter' 74, showing how Hermione's lightened up a bit and now jumps at the opportunity to fool around with her lovers, even if it does mean leaving the library for a bit. :P Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ginny, Luna, and Hermione**

"Psst… Hermione!" Ginny whispered. She jerked her head toward the door when the bushy-haired girl turned around.

Hermione smiled and grabbed her things. A minute later, she met Ginny just outside the door of the library.

"Where's Luna?" she asked.

Ginny shrugged. "She said something about eight-toed kiblitzers and ran off looking for a camera. I'm sure she'll meet us eventually."

And meet them Luna did. She'd failed to get any pictures of her imaginary beast, but she _did_ put her camera to good use with the girls that night. None of them would ever lack for masturbation material again!


	259. Draco, Blaise, and Oliver 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This one is the sequel to 'Chapter' 75, picking up within days of the events of that one. Just like that one, this is dedicated to chobnbeese. :) I'm having a hard time deciding which of the two I like better… I think I'd have to say it's the first one, but I _am_ quite pleased with this one as well. I probably shouldn't be surprised that it's hard to pick between them though… when these three hot boys are gettin' it on together, you just can't go wrong. :P

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Blaise, and Oliver**

It became something of a habit for the three boys: by day, the two Slytherins would hurl insults at the Gryffindor and he'd snap something quick-witted right back; by night, they'd meet in their special little room in the dungeons and fuck each other senseless.

The Slytherins always topped of course, taking turns so that Draco would go first one night and Blaise the next. Whoever went second on any given night _did_ get to suck Oliver off first though, ensuring that no one was ever really disappointed.

All-in-all, none of the boys had _any_ complaints about the arrangement whatsoever.


	260. Bill, Charlie, and Ginny 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Knowing that heterosexual incest is a squick for a majority of people, I opted to keep this one tame… just general information about their reltaionship; no details whatsoever. This is a sequel of sorts to 'Chapter' 76, showing in the most basic sense how the three siblings live from day to day. I hope I managed to make this to everyone's liking, even if you don't like the grouping itself. I _especially_ hope Sympathetic Me likes it, as it's dedicated to her. :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Bill, Charlie, and Ginny**

Despite their belief that they were doing nothing wrong by being together, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny knew that the vast majority of people would think otherwise. Thus, they acted strictly like siblings when out in public, so as not to bring shame upon the Weasley family.

It was only in the privacy of their own home — or in their hotel room when on vacation (thank Merlin nobody ever thought it odd that two brothers and a sister would share a single hotel room!) — that they allowed themselves to be themselves.

And during _those_ times, everything was as it should be.


	261. Harry, Draco, and Cedric 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** It has been a _very_ long day (Thursdays always are for me), and I cannot even tell you how happy (and _surprised_) I am to say that I'm absolutely thrilled with the way this drabble came out. Usually when my head's in a fog like right now, my writing suffers for it. This, however, I am inordinately pleased with. :D It's the sequel to 'Chapter' 77 and is dedicated to my old friend Enigmus, who's sadly still among the missing. Nevertheless, on the offchance that you read this, this one's for you, Enigmus. :) I hope _everybody_ likes it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry, Draco, and Cedric**

The boys opted _not_ to go their separate ways when they left the Prefects' bath a couple hours after Cedric had walked in on Harry and Draco, instead deciding to find somewhere to continue their tryst.

Naturally their bedrooms were out of the question because of their roommates, and the Astronomy Tower was bound to be busy already… so they just used the nearest classroom, which happened to be McGonagall's.

Taking advantage of the opportunity for a little extra practice in the subject, Harry transfigured a desk into a bed, and the three proceeded to have a _very_ fun night.


	262. Sirius, Remus, and Severus 2

**Author's Note/Dedication: **I've gotten quite a few comments about the almost superhuman level of sexual stamina I routinely give the characters in my fics. Most people seem to approve, but I reckon there are probably those of you out there who think, 'There is _no way_ someone could cum that often in so short a time span.' And honestly, I agree… _except_ that this is a world of magic. Do you honestly believe that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes wouldn't capitalize on the horny teenage crowd (and the older, sexually impotent crowd) by selling some type of Sexual Stamina Solution? :P Well this drabble takes place before the Weasley twins were around, but please bear in mind that Severus is a potions whiz himself… I'm certain he could brew something up if he needed to. And considering I have him cumming _8_ times in roughly 28 hours in this drabble, I think he'd probably need to. Lol! This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 78, taking place some indeterminate time after that one. And like that one, this is dedicated to Murgy31. I hope you like it! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Sirius, Remus, and Severus**

He had never admitted it out loud (and almost certainly never would), but Severus had clearly enjoyed the little orgy he'd had with Sirius and Remus. How else could one explain his continued attendance at their trysts each Friday and Saturday night?

For their parts, Sirius and Remus seemed quite pleased with his participation as well. And they went out of their way to show it, often both going down on him twice each night.

Each Saturday, as they parted ways, Sirius asked, "Same time and place next Friday?" And each time, Severus nodded before heading back to the dungeons.


	263. Albus Severus, Scorpius, and Teddy 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I've been wanting to write this one for a while now. This threesome just makes me smile… there's so much hotness just _begging_ to be written. Unfortunately, I didn't manage to get to that in this one. *pouts* Lol. This is merely a lead-up to a nice little smut!drabble that will be written sometime in the future. I'm _very_ much looking forward to writing that! :D For now though, I hope you all enjoy this. It's the sequel to 'Chapter' 79, taking place sometime roughly a week or so after that one, and is dedicated to my friend LittleRedOne. Thanks again for requesting such a _delightful_ threesome!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Albus Severus, Scorpius, and Teddy**

The impromptu threesome they'd had had opened the boys' eyes to a whole new _world_ of pleasure. Albus and Scorpius had had a _lot_ of fun together since they'd first hooked up a few years back, but the knowledge the older boy brought to the group — not to mention the _wonderful_ 'equipment' (even if he _couldn't_ make it bigger with his metamorph ability) — added a nice bit of spice to things.

Since that first time, the three boys had gotten together twice more, and each time had been even better than the last.

They were _really_ looking forward to tonight!


	264. Dean, Seamus, and Neville 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Ladies and gentlemen… (come to think of it, _are_ there any gentlemen who read my drabbles? if so, please review, PM, or email me to let me know) …you have helped me reach another milestone I never thought I'd see for any of my works. Late this morning, this fic recorded its _one hundred thousandth_ hit. :D 100,000 hits; 2,900 reviews; 5 C2 archivals; 46 adds to favorites; and 64 adds to alerts. _**Thank you all so bloody much!! You're all absolutely amazing!!**_

This drabble is the sequel to 'Chapter' 80 and is dedicated to two very good friends of mine, SlashFan69 and xXRon-luverXx. :) They're the ones who requested this hot threesome the first time around, so they get the nod here as well. However, I _also_ have to give credit for inspiration to freakyhazeleyes, who recently reminded me just how hot House ties can be. Hehe! Thanks a million for that! I hope you _all_ enjoy this one; I know I do! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Dean, Seamus, and Neville**

Less than a minute after Seamus and Neville had both come, Dean found himself not only flat on his back on his bed, but also partially _tied_ to it. Neville had held him down while Seamus used their House ties to secure his arms to the headboard posts. Then the real fun started…

Seamus immediately began snogging the life out of his best friend. Neville — who'd _clearly_ overcome his usual shyness — wasted no time in lowering his own mouth to Dean's luscious cock.

Five minutes later, Dean came with a _delightful_ groan, and Neville savored his first taste of cum.


	265. Sirius, Severus, and Peter 2

**Author's Note/Dedication/Warning:** I'll begin with a warning… this is _not_ a pleasant drabble (no matter how much Peter deserves to be punished for his role in James and Lily's deaths, this is really rather harsh). I've little doubt that this is the closest I'll ever come to writing an explicit rape scene. You've been warned. As for the scenario of it, this is the sequel to 'Chapter' 81, picking up _right_ where that one left off. It's dedicated to narutolovesme, and I hope you like it, even though it's absolutely nothing like what I normally write. I _am_ pleased with how it came out, considering my aversion to this type of scene normally. Hopefully I pulled it off satisfactorily in your opinion as well. *crosses fingers* :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Sirius, Severus, and Peter**

"_Relax_, Peter," Sirius taunted. "This won't hurt _too_ much…"

Pettigrew's eyes shot open wide as his clothes vanished and his former friend moved behind him.

"What's wrong Wormtail?" Severus asked mockingly. "Can't _take_ what you've _given_ so many times before?"

A whimper was Peter's only response. Then a cry of pain as Sirius entered him.

Seconds later, Severus used his cock to silence the pathetic man's screams, warning him, "Bite it and I'll torture you for _days_, rat."

In a rare show of intelligence, Peter _didn't_ bite him.

His punishment lasted only a couple hours before he was finally killed.


	266. Harry, Ron, and Ginny 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This is another drabble that I'm inordinately pleased with. :) And it's another that's going to turn into a bit of a mini-series that will continue come late-May or early-June. :) This particular drabble is the sequel to 'Chapter' 82, picking up right where that one left off. Like that one, this is dedicated to my friend StoneSilver, who requested the threesome; thank you, hun, for prompting me to conjure up such hot mental pictures! I can't wait to write 'em all down! Hehe! 'Til then, though, I hope you enjoy this one! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry, Ron, and Ginny**

Harry was _incredibly_ grateful that he'd kept his mouth shut. He probably _should_ have stopped Ron and Ginny from working together to make him cum, but he just hadn't been able to say, "No," when they'd offered.

And he'd never been happier _not_ to have been able to do something.

The two siblings had taken some time to figure out how best to get their friend off before finally taking turns sucking his cock and playing with his ass. In the end, Ginny was the one who got a mouthful of cum.

But that was just their first time together…


	267. Cedric, Ginny, and Oliver 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Ah, smut. How I love thee. :P Lol! I'm really quite happy with how this came out. Even if it's not the _hottest_ threesome out there (that designation is certainly reserved for Harry/Draco/someone else… that third spot is up for debate… feel free to weigh in with your thoughts via review, PM, or email… :D …personally, I'd say either Seamus or Zacharias… ooh, or (and I never thought I'd say this about a grouping involving such a large age gap) Teddy Lupin… that'd be freakin' _hot!_), I think this drabble itself is pretty hot at least. It's a follow-up to 'Chapter' 83, taking place some indeterminate time in the future. Like that first time through the grouping, this time is dedicated to Sympathetic Me. I hope you like it!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Cedric, Ginny, and Oliver**

They were at it again. No matter how long they were together or how often they did it during that time, this would _never_ get old…

Cedric and Oliver were making love to Ginny in any and every way possible, and her body was almost experiencing sensory overload. The boys' hands were _everywhere_, seemingly all at once! Add to that their cocks both being buried inside her, and she was positively _writhing_ in ecstasy.

After somehow managing to hold out for fifteen minutes, both boys came at once, causing Ginny to rocket into her own orgasmic high along with them.


	268. Ron, Harry, and Seamus 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Hehe… I had fun with this one. :P After going back and rereading the first drabble for this threesome ('Chapter' 84), I wasn't quite sure what direction to go with this one. But when the following idea came to mind, I simply _couldn't_ pass it up. Hehe! This picks up right where the first one left off, and while not _hot_, it should at least be good for a laugh. :D This is dedicated to Enigmus, but I hope you _all_ enjoy it!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ron, Harry, and Seamus**

Seamus was generally a lucky guy, Ron was usually _unlucky_, and Harry's luck often bounced between the extremes (unlucky enough to face Voldemort every year, but _lucky_ enough to _survive_ each encounter). Whenever they were together, they often wondered whose luck would override the others'.

On _this_ occasion, it was Ron's…

Just after they all finished cumming, the door opened. Dean and Neville entered, stopping suddenly when they noticed their roommates. They stared wide-eyed for a moment, then blushed, stammered a quick apology, and _bolted_ back out the door.

Silence reigned until Ron said, "_Bugger_." Then all three cracked up.


	269. Draco, Harry, and Hermione 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This one came to me surprisingly easily. :) When I first went back and reread the first drabble I wrote for these three ('Chapter' 85), I had absolutely no idea what to write for this one. After a few minutes though, the following scene came to mind… and when I wrote it out, it was 100 words exactly! No tinkering necessary! I'm really happy with the result, and I hope you all are too… _especially_ SlashFan69 and Murgy31 — two of my longest-standing reviewers for this collection of drabbles — to whom this one's dedicated. :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Harry, and Hermione**

The day after their threesome, the boys were seated in a seldom-used corner of the library — Harry on a chair and Draco squirming _wonderfully_ on his lap — when Hermione _waddled_ up to them, face turning down in a scowl when Draco laughed.

"What's the matter, Granger? Hurt to walk for some reason?" the blond quipped, winking at her.

Hermione glared at him. "You should be quiet, _Malfoy_, or next time I'll use a strap-on and Harry and I will double team _you_. Then we'll see how _you_ walk afterwards."

Unsurprisingly, Draco blanched. _Harry_, on the other hand, seemed rather intrigued…


	270. Seamus, Blaise, and Luna 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Oh goodness… after how easy last night's was to write, this one proved to be quite a challenge. Where yesterday's drabble came out to be exactly 100 words on my first try, _this_ one was 133. :P I _did_ manage to cut it down without losing too much, though, so that's good at least. This may not necessarily be the _hottest_ drabble of the collection, but I'm _quite_ pleased with it all the same. This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 86, taking place immediately after the events of that one. Like that one, this is dedicated to LittleRedOne, with my thanks for requesting such a hot group! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Seamus, Blaise, and Luna**

Both boys had been overwhelmed by how _hot_ it was, tasting each other in Luna's mouth after she'd sucked each of them off. Now they were repaying her for that…

She was on her back, legs spread wide enough to give both boys access simultaneously. Blaise was leaning down and eagerly licking at her pussy, while Seamus finger-fucked her.

Luna's scream of ecstasy when she came was music to the boys' ears. While she recovered, Blaise kissed Seamus, sharing the taste of Luna's release with him and making him hard again. Feeling that, Blaise smirked. The night was still young…


	271. Harry, Cedric, and Ron 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This one took some thinking and was actually quite difficult to write, because I was hesitant to do this to poor Draco. :P I've read entirely too much fanfiction in which he's redeemed, and I had to focus hard on canon!Draco in order to summon the wherewithall to deal this kind of a blow to him. Only _other_ kinds of blowing are appropriate for fanon!Draco. ;) Anyway, I reread what I'd written for this threesome the first time around ('Chapter' 87) and was surprised by how hot it was; I'd quite forgotten. :P I didn't try to top the hotness with this one, instead opting for the humorous route. I hope you all enjoy this, especially xXRon-luverXx, to whom it's dedicated. :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry, Cedric, and Ron**

In the Great Hall the morning after their fun beneath the Quidditch stands, Harry, Cedric, and Ron discovered that their rendezvous hadn't been as clandestine as they'd thought…

Fortunately, no teachers or other adults were present when Draco called out, "Hey Potter, Weasel, Diggory… did you all have _fun_ last night?"

Before Harry or Ron could react in any way, Cedric smirked and replied, "Yeah, we had a _great_ time, Malfoy, _despite_ you joining us. I'm afraid you're not welcome next time."

And the Hogwarts rumor mill ran with that, focusing on Draco's potential involvement and utterly _destroying_ his reputation.


	272. Draco, Harry, and Neville 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I'll start with the dedications for this one, as this is another with three people to mention. StoneSilver and SlashFan69 split the dedication as the ones who requested the grouping, and I thank you both for _making_ the request, as I had a great deal of fun writing it for you, and I never would have put these three together without you asking for it. Also included in this dedication is freakyhazeleyes, who after last night's drabble requested (or really more _demanded_… hehe) that I make things up to Draco tonight. I hope I've done so sufficiently in your eyes. *crosses fingers* :D This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 88; I hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Harry, and Neville**

"So my choice was a good one?" Harry asked his boyfriend when they met up in the Room of Requirement the night after their threesome with Neville.

"Mmm…" Draco agreed fondly, remembering…

_**(Flashback)**_

After Neville agreed to join Draco and Harry for the evening, the latter two wasted no time in undressing each other _and_ Neville.

"S-s-so how d-do we go about this?" Neville stammered.

"I think," answered Harry silkily, "that since Draco so thoughtfully allowed me to choose you as our third partner, Nev, the two of us should work together to… _reward_ him."

And they did. _Several_ times.


	273. Dean, Harry, and Draco 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** When I went back to reread the first drabble I wrote for this threesome ('Chapter' 89), I was very pleasantly surprised to see that I really couldn't have left myself an easier transition into its sequel. Hehe! That made writing this one very easy, and I'm pleased with how it came out. This is another drabble to make up for how poorly I treated Draco a couple days ago, not because anyone told me I needed to do so further (though it did make me smile to see just how many people stood up for our favorite sexy blond boy that day), but because I _like_ pleasing Draco, and as I can't actually do it myself (sadly), I've got to have Harry do it for me. Hehe! :D Anyway, this one's dedicated to the still-AWOL Enigmus. I hope _everyone_ enjoys it! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Dean, Harry, and Draco**

"Hello Potter… Thomas…" Draco said by way of greeting as he walked up to the spot where Harry was sucking his fellow Gryffindor off.

"'Lo Malfoy," Dean answered, somewhat breathlessly.

With a wide smirk, Draco lowered his own trousers and leaned back against the wall beside Dean. "Me too," he commanded Harry, whose mouth immediately left Dean's prick for Draco's. "Mmmm…" the blond moaned.

For the next ten minutes, Harry alternated his sucking between the two boys, stroking whoever he wasn't sucking at any given moment. When both boys came simultaneously, Harry got both a mouthful _and_ a face full.


	274. George, Fred, and Percy 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I cannot tell you how relieved I am that this one came together as easily as it did! This is far from one of my favorite groupings, and while I'm pleased with what I came up the first time around ('Chapter' 90), I had absolutely no idea how to go about writing a sequel to it. Fortunately, this practically wrote itself once I sat down to figure out what I was gonna do. This is dedicated to xXRon-luverXx, who requested it the first time around. I hope you're not upset by me saying that I'm glad I don't have to write this grouping ever again. :P That said, I _do_ hope you like this; I'm surprisingly happy with it myself. :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**George, Fred, and Percy**

Percy hadn't slept well since returning home, and tonight he'd decided to do something about it. He made his way to the twins' room, knocked softly on the closed door, and was greeted by a sleepy Fred a moment later.

"What's going on, Perce?" he asked groggily.

The older boy blushed deeply. "I… er… couldn't sleep," he answered, cursing himself for sounding so pathetic. "I wondered if maybe you and George were willing…"

Understanding dawned in Fred's eyes. "Sure, brother," he said. Then, to his twin, "Hey George, wake up. Percy here needs some of our special brand of comfort…"


	275. Harry, Ron, and Draco 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Mmm… I like this one; it's quite hot, in my humble opinion. Hehe! This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 91, taking place later that very same night. It's also kind of a fantasy scenario of mine, so this one holds an extra-special place in my heart. :P This is dedicated to my dear friend SlashFan69, as well as to Enigmus, who seems to be getting almost _all_ the dedications this month. Lol! I hope you all enjoy this one! Thank you for _all_ the amazing reviews you've left me… yesterday's drabble pushed me past the 3,000 mark! You're all more wonderful than I can say; you've truly made me _incredibly_ happy! Thank you all _so_ very much!! :D

As one extra note, you have approximately 24 hours to vote in the poll for month eight's drabbles, as month nine ends tomorrow! I know the site was malfunctioning for a week or two as far as voting in polls was concerned, but it _is_ working again, so if you haven't voted, I hope you'll do so either tonight or sometime tomorrow before 11:30PM EST. :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry, Ron, and Draco**

All three boys had already cum twice, and they had just one more 'rotation', so to speak, before they would go to bed…

Harry lay on his back with his legs spread. Draco knelt above him and was leaning down, sucking his cock. Ron knelt behind Draco, preparing the blond's entrance.

Leaning up and sucking Draco's delectable cock, Harry had a _perfect_ view of his best mate entering his lover. He watched Ron's dick ease its way into Draco, and the sight set off his third orgasm of the night. The other two boys wouldn't last too much longer themselves.


	276. Dean, Seamus, and Ron 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Wow… I'm officially three-quarters of the way through this challenge now. Nine months down; three to go. Only 89 more drabbles. If you'd told me when I began this project that I'd actually meet my deadline every single day (even if only by _seconds_ on a few occasions), I probably would've told you you were crazy. Now I've managed to get through _276_ consecutive days of writing and posting, and _damn_ does that feel good! :D I cannot thank you all enough for your support… though I'm most certainly going to try! :D I'm really quite pleased with how this final drabble of month nine came out. It's the sequel to 'Chapter' 92 and is the last drabble I have that will be dedicated to Enigmus. I _do_ hope you come back and read some of these later drabbles. But a more immediate hope I have is that you _all_ enjoy this one!!

Now, the time for **the results of the eighth month's poll** has arrived… a total of 17 people voted again this month, just like last (and thank you again to everyone who voted in the final 24 hours the poll was open, just like happened last month). I had mentioned much earlier in the month that the results after the first 10 votes were surprising, but the 7 people who voted later changed things such that the final results are pretty much what I expected. The winner — with 8 votes — was _Draco/Harry_, while second place went to _Harry/Cedric_, with 5 votes. Thank you to everyone who voted this month! If anyone wants to know the full results or how a certain 'chapter' fared, feel free to PM or email me. I'll gladly tell you anything you want to know. :D As just one final note, the new poll (for month _nine's_ drabbles) should now be up on my profile page. Please vote when you have a minute to look back over this past month's entries and choose your favorites from them!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Dean, Seamus and Ron**

Ron Weasley remembered the night before his graduation from Hogwarts fondly.

_Very_ fondly.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Guys… are you up here?" he called, walking into the room he'd shared with Harry, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Those last two were missing from the party downstairs, so Ron had gone to look for them.

He hadn't expected what he'd walked in on.

Dean's impressive cock was pistoning in and out of the smaller boy… and it was the _hottest_ thing Ron had ever seen.

When Seamus insisted that he stay — offering to suck his cock if he did — who was Ron to say no?


	277. Harry and Tonks 2

**Author's Note:** The first drabble for this pairing ('Chapter' 93) was dedicated to my little sister Maddy, since it was posted on her birthday. And while she was grateful for the little present, she shuddered when I told her the pairing. :P She asked for 'puppy love' instead; thus, this one is _not_ dedicated to her, but you _will_ see her name pop up again in a few weeks when the sequel to the Remus/Sirius drabble comes up. :) For now, though, I hope you all like this one! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Tonks**

After escaping Privet Drive with Tonks's help — needing her specifically for the side-along apparition and generally for a steadying hand after the mind-blowing fuck they'd had just before leaving — Harry spent the rest of the summer at Grimmauld Place.

His stay there was brightened considerably by the fact that Tonks had been assigned to stay with him. 'Bodyguard detail', they called it. Harry smirked, wondering what would happen if her superiors ever found out just how _closely_ she was guarding his body.

They fucked several times daily, and Harry actually found himself dreading going back to Hogwarts. He'd miss this!


	278. James and Sirius 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I've been looking forward to writing this one for quite a while now. I'm still _very_ proud of the first one I wrote for this pair ('Chapter' 94), and I'm absolutely thrilled that that one won the poll for month four's drabbles. :D Anyway, this continues on from that one, and while it's not quite what I originally expected it to be (I figured it'd be an explicit one), I _am_ very happy with this nonetheless. It's dedicated to my dear friend SlashFan69; I hope you like it, Boo! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James and Sirius**

"Do you want to do the honors, or shall I?"

Sirius laughed. "You do it. If the charm fails and your parents hear us, I'd rather it be your fault."

James rolled his eyes before casting the strongest silencing charm he knew. It really _wouldn't_ do for it to fail, after all. "There… now let's get those clothes off you…"

Within seconds, Sirius had stripped. When James didn't immediately do the same, he quipped, "Come on, Loverboy… your turn. Or are you gonna fuck me with your clothes still on?"

He was surprised when James's eyes lit up at that.


	279. Albus and Gellert 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** *sigh* This is _not_ my best work, but in my defense, this was a bloody _difficult_ one to write. For one, I just don't know how to write these two at all. And for two, I left myself absolutely nothing to work with at the end of the first drabble for these two ('Chapter' 95). :P At least I managed to come up with _something_ in the end, even if there's no way it'll win the monthly poll when it goes up. I'm happy enough with it to post, at least… and I'm happier _still_, now that it _is_ posted. I look forward to never writing this pairing again. :P That said, this is dedicated to tonks-666; I hope at least _you_ like it! *crosses fingers*

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Albus and Gellert**

After defeating Gellert, Albus found that he could not leave his old friend to a lifetime of solitude, no matter the atrocities he'd committed against both the world at large and against Albus personally.

Despite their short relationship, Albus had loved the young Gellert immensely. _That_ was why he felt obligated to sit outside his former lover's prison cell, keeping him company, despite how different the man was now.

No matter how much Gellert pleaded, however, Albus steadfastly refused all intimate overtures. _His_ Gellert, he knew, had died long ago, and he had no such interest in the new one.


	280. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I thank those of you who left such wonderful reviews for yesterday's drabble… I'm still not thrilled with it myself, but hey, it's _your_ opinions that matter more anyway! _You're_ the ones I'm writing these for, after all. :) As for me, I'm happier with the way this one turned out; it was certainly easier to write, at least! As my smutty drabbles go, this isn't my best, but I like it enough to post. I hope you all like it too, especially windskii, to whom this one's dedicated. It is, of course, the sequel to 'Chapter' 96. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ginny, Harry, and Hermione**

The threesome decided that 'alone time' was worth far more than sleep time, so they ignored the latter in favor of the former.

After Ginny had gotten both Harry and Hermione off with her mouth, the two of them then double teamed her. Hermione's talented mouth drew two orgasms from the redhead while Harry focused his attentions on her chest.

Ginny's screams were quite effective at making Harry hard again, and when he was, he switched places with Hermione. While Harry fucked Ginny, the redhead played with Hermione again, and it wasn't long at all before all three came together.


	281. Albus Severus Potter 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Well this was an interesting one to write. The first draft (if you can call it that) wound up actually being a _sequel_ to what's below. My second 'draft' wound up being a sequel to _that!_ And then finally — _finally_ — I managed to write what you're about to read. :P That said, after all the extra work I did tonight, I'm really happy with this drabble as it's posted. It's a sequel to 'Chapter' 97, and is dedicated to Murgy31, with thanks for the request. I hope you like it! And if you do, then I hope you'll look forward to the sequels that'll be posted in a few months' time. (I've really got quite the stash of extras stored up towards that next project of mine!) :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Albus Severus Potter**

Albus looked at his clock, reading 12:01AM. In less than eleven hours he'd be at King's Cross, where he could finally see his crush again. For now, though, he closed his eyes and pictured him…

_Scorpius Malfoy's luxurious blond hair was shining, reflecting the sunlight that beat down on the class as Hagrid rambled on endlessly about his beast-of-the-day. The boy's eyes were closed, and there was a peaceful smile on his face. He was _beautiful_._

Picturing him like that inevitably made Al's wanks take _seconds_ rather than minutes… and tonight was no different as he grunted and came _hard_.


	282. Luna, Vincent, and Gregory 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Phew! I managed to get through this one without making it even remotely smutty. Normally, you'd never hear (or read) those words from me, but when Crabbe and Goyle are involved… *shudders* Lol! I'm happy with how this came out, especially the explanation of Luna's perpetually odd behavior. I've often seen people make her a true seer, or a 'Child of Gaea', or some such thing… but to be perfectly honest, I don't recall ever seeing anyone do what I've done here and have it be that she's always just joking when she comes out with her odd little Luna-isms. :P In any case, I hope you all enjoy this sequel to 'Chapter' 98; it's dedicated to the wonderful duo of chobnbeese and weaseliberty. Thanks so much for the request (and for _all_ the upcoming requests I have to write for you over the next two months)! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Luna, Vincent, and Gregory**

_This_ was what life was all about, Luna decided: sitting with one's significant others, eating ice cream, and whiling away the afternoon with inane conversation.

Luna had always loved Vince and Greg, as they were the only people her age she'd ever met who never treated her as though she were 'Loony'. Whether they listened to and accepted her bizarre comments and tales because they loved her or because they just weren't smart enough to realize that she was constantly pulling their legs, she couldn't say. But it really didn't matter either way, because all three were very happy together.


	283. Rolanda and Minerva 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This one was (thankfully) much easier than I anticipated. The first one for this pairing ('Chapter' 99) left off at such a point as to segue nicely into a smut!drabble; however, I simply _couldn't_ bring myself to write smut involving Minerva. No matter that she's only 30 years old in this drabble; I still couldn't do it. :P Hinting is one thing… but actually writing an explicit scene involving her? No way. Nevertheless, I found an easy enough way to hint without squicking myself. Lol! I hope you all like this, especially narutolovesme, who requested the pairing the first time around. :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Rolanda and Minerva**

The remainder of the evening _after_ Minerva's first staff meeting was infinitely more enjoyable than the meeting itself. If the same could happen after _every_ one, Hogwarts's new Transfiguration professor thought she'd quite look forward to staff meeting days.

As it was, she'd snuck back to her quarters in the middle of the night, after making love with Rolanda for _hours_. She hadn't done anything like this in years… dodging Filch and everyone else in the corridors… _Merlin_, she felt like a student again!

Upon reaching her bed, she fell asleep almost instantly, with an enormous smile on her face.


	284. Draco Malfoy 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This one was nice and easy to write… the first solo drabble for Draco ('Chapter' 100) led seamlessly into this, and I'm happy to report that I'm even happier with this one than I was with the first. :) I once again dedicate this to Saber ShadowKitten, and urge anyone who hasn't yet read her _wonderful_ fic, Draco Malfoy & the Heart of Slytherin, to do so at your earliest convenience. The idea of an orgasm fighting the effects of the Cruciatus Curse comes from that tale, though she doesn't actually use it in a smutty way at all. Naturally, _I_ just _had_ to use it in a smut!fic. :P In any case, I hope you all like this one!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

After climbing onto his bed, Draco immediately closed his eyes and began running fantasies through his mind while he began jerking off.

The pain of his flayed nerves from the Dark Lord's _Crucio_ faded a bit, though it wouldn't truly be gone for another minute or two. Normally he'd last longer than that, but right now, he _needed_ to cum to get rid of the pain…

In his mind's eye, Harry Potter was naked before him, _begging_ to be taken _hard_. Imagining himself pushing into the dark-haired boy, Draco came, drowning out the pain exactly as he'd sought to do.


	285. Draco and Hermione 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Ah, it's so good to have the site back up and running. Now that the site has _finally_ fixed whatever problem it had for the past _two days_, I proudly present the sequel to 'Chapter' 101. Admittedly, not a whole heck of a lot happens in this, but we _do_ see that Draco isn't the rapist I sort of made him out to be in that first drabble for this pairing. This _will_ be continued further in a bit of a mini-series (I seem to have quite a few of those in the works now), so Dramione fans, fear not… the smut _will_ come. :P In any case, this is dedicated to my dear friend SlashFan69, as well as chobnbeese and weaseliberty. I hope you all enjoy it! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Hermione**

She had no idea how long she'd been sitting in that 'closet' (which was as big as her _bedroom_ back home) before the door _finally_ opened.

"Granger," Draco said flatly, in what was clearly meant to be a greeting.

Hermione's eyes widened. That was… practically _friendly_, coming from him. "Malfoy," she responded similarly.

Draco extended a hand to help her up. "Come on… I'm not going to hurt you."

Unclear exactly _why_ she believed him, Hermione nevertheless took the proffered hand. "Thanks," she said hesitantly.

"Come," he said, brushing aside her gratitude. "I need to tell you a few things…"


	286. Tonks and Ginny 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Hehe… this was a fun one to write. Having Tonks as part of a threesome (or even just a pairing, for that matter) always provides such wonderful opportunities for fun. :P The following is the sequel to 'Chapter' 102, picking up pretty much right where that one left off. I hope you _all_ enjoy this one as much as I do, but especially tonks-666, to whom it's dedicated. :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Tonks and Ginny**

After making love to Ginny in Harry's form, Tonks shifted back to herself. Looking at the sated redhead, she casually asked, "Good?"

Ginny's eyes shot open. "_Good?!_" she repeated incredulously. "Tonks… that was absolutely everything I ever _dreamed_ it would be… _and then some!_"

Tonks smiled in response. "Excellent," she said. "Now how would you feel about me giving you _another_ birthday present, to make up for making you wait so long for the first one?"

"Another present?"

"Perhaps… as myself?" Tonks clarified.

Surprised by the offer, Ginny thought for a moment, then smiled. "Come here and kiss me, Tonks…"


	287. Harry, Ginny, and Cho 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This one was thankfully _much_ easier than I expected it'd be. I don't much like writing Cho's character, so I always figure it'll be a major challenge to do so. Fortunately enough, though, this all but wrote itself; my first draft of it was only one word over the limit. :) In any case, this one's dedicated to windskii, and is the sequel to 'Chapter' 103. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry, Ginny, and Cho**

Cho stood back and watched for a moment as Harry and Ginny finished removing their clothes. When the two were finally naked, she stepped up to them and leaned in for a kiss: first with Harry; then with Ginny.

The three continued to snog while they all worked together to undress Cho. Soon enough, she too had been fully divested of her clothes, and all three were quickly shaking from the pleasure of their newly acquired skin-on-skin contact.

But that, of course, was _nothing_ compared to the tremors that ran through each of them as they came several minutes later.


	288. Charlie and Oliver 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Mmm… celebration!sex. Hehe! This one picks up just a few minutes after 'Chapter' 104 leaves off, and I hope it's a worthy continuation. _I'm_ certainly happy with it, but that means little unless you all agree with me — _especially_ chobnbeese and weaseliberty, to whom this one's dedicated. Hope you enjoy it! :D

I just want to take a second here (as I've done a few other times in the past) to issue a blanket "thank you" to everyone who continues to review despite my pitiful lack of individual replies. Each and every review I get brings an enormous smile to my face, so I want to thank you all for making me so happy! You're all _wonderful_, and truthfully, you're the reason that this project has lasted as long as it has and will reach its planned conclusion in two and a half months' time. Thank you all once more!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Charlie and Oliver**

Charlie Weasley knelt behind his lover, admiring Oliver's _beautiful_ ass. It had looked good in his Quidditch uniform earlier, but it was even _better_ out of it…

Leaning in and flicking the tip of his tongue against the puckered flesh there earned a delightful _yelp_ that sent tingles straight to his cock. Wanting to hear it again, Charlie proceeded to rim his lover thoroughly, stopping only when he was afraid he'd cum before he even got inside of him.

Pushing inside a moment later, Charlie reveled in the heat for a minute before giving Oliver a fuck he'd never forget.


	289. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny 2

**Author's Note:** *sigh* With this one I've done something I've tried _very_ hard not to do in this collection of drabbles: I more or less copied an idea I'd already used before. Over the past nine and a half months, I've attempted to make each drabble as unique as possible, but in this case, I simply couldn't. I wasn't in the mood to write another detailed smut!drabble for this foursome, so I opted to go for the 'walked in on' angle instead. Sadly, I already used this basic idea for only a slightly different foursome in 'Chapter' 147; I just couldn't come up with anything else tonight, and for that, I apologize profusely. I do hope you like this sequel to 'Chapter' 105 nevertheless; it may not be completely unique, but I still think it is good for a chuckle. Poor, poor Molly. :P

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny**

The mass of interconnected bodies and limbs that comprised Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley was forced to separate from one another much sooner than they'd have liked. None of them had cum yet (though George was close), but the presence of their mother standing in their doorway was truly impossible to ignore.

Molly's eyes were wide as she witnessed her four youngest children engaging in unspeakable acts with one another. She was too shocked even to scream; instead, she merely fainted.

An _obliviate_ and a _stupefy_ later, the kids were back at it as though they'd never been interrupted.


	290. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** *contented sigh* I am _very_ happy with this one. :D Scorpius is really just too sexy for his own good, and of course he _belongs_ with his fantasy boy, so this drabble was remarkably easy to write. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do, _especially_ Murgy31, who requested that I write a solo scene for Scorpius back in month four. This is the sequel to that one ('Chapter' 106) and is dedicated to her, just as that one was. :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

When Scorpius woke from a dream of a certain dark-haired, green-eyed Hufflepuff, he was _incredibly_ hard. He decided he'd have to do something about that, despite generally not wanking so early in the day (which he'd found never felt quite as good as doing it at night, for some reason).

Wrapping his hand around his cock, he began to stroke himself. His eyes closed of their own accord, and more images of Albus Potter flashed through his mind.

A couple minutes later, he discovered that with the proper inspiration, morning wanks could be _every bit as pleasurable_ as nighttime ones.


	291. Molly and Petunia 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Well this one's not exactly a typical 'pairing', as there's no hint of romance in it at all (cuz seriously… _eww_). Instead, this is merely a drabble featuring the two named characters. I couldn't bring myself to make this anything other than a retribution!drabble, so that's what you all get; I hope you like it! This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 107 — picking up immediately after that one ends — and is dedicated to good ol' narutolovesme. Hehe! Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Molly and Petunia**

Terrified of what the neighbors would think if they spotted the irate woman on her doorstep, Petunia ushered Molly Weasley inside.

After running through various scenarios in her mind, Petunia had decided to play it as safe as she could: neither denying anything accused nor admitting anything unmentioned. Though _first_, she tried to head off the tirade entirely…

"Madam," she said, "I assure you that…"

"_You_," Molly interrupted, "can assure me of _nothing_. For _years_, you tortured one of the most lovable boys I've ever met, and _I_ assure _you_ that you will pay _dearly_ for that!"

And she did.


	292. Remus and Sirius 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Mmm… gotta love Remus/Sirius smut. Even if this isn't quite as explicit as _some_ of my writing, I'm very pleased with how hot this one turned out to be. This is dedicated to the wonderful SlashFan69, as well as my favorite (and only) little sister, Maddy, who complained about my choice of pairings when I dedicated her birthday's drabble to her. She requested 'puppy love' to make up for having to read Harry/Tonks that day, so here it is. This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 108… I hope you all enjoy it, but _especially_ you two, Boo and Sis. :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Remus and Sirius**

After almost a full half hour of snogging each other senseless, Remus pulled the other man to his feet. "I realize it's only eight thirty," he said, "but what do you say we take this to the bedroom?"

Sirius's eyes gleamed. "That sounds _wonderful_, Moony."

Half an hour later, both men had already cum once, and Sirius had managed to coax his lover to another erection, which was pressed up against his entrance once again.

"I love you," Remus whispered, entering his lover for the second time that night.

"Mmm…" Sirius moaned. "Love you too. And I love _this_ too!"


	293. Ginny and Zacharias 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This proved to be a trickier one than I expected for some reason… I think probably because there were several different ways I could have gone with it, and I couldn't determine which would be best. Oh well, I _am_ happy with what eventually came out; I just hope you all are too. This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 109, picking up right where that one left off. Like that first one, this is dedicated to my friend LittleRedOne… it's Ginny and one of your favorite boys to pair her with. :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ginny and Zacharias**

Things were probably moving a _bit_ faster than was advisable, but neither Ginny nor Zacharias cared one whit…

With nobody due back at the Burrow for two or three hours, the new couple took their time 'getting to know one another'. As clothes were discarded, each new piece of exposed skin was both touched and tasted. After an hour, their hands and mouths had explored every inch of one another, and were no longer enough…

Zacharias and Ginny both moaned deeply when he pushed into her for the first time. A couple minutes later, they both screamed as they came.


	294. James Sirius and Albus Severus 2

**Author's Note:** *contented sigh* I do so love pairing these two together. I know some of you dislike incest (some intensely), but I beg your forgiveness as I indulge myself here. And I know I'm not _just_ indulging myself… I know there are many of you who're completely with me on the incest issue, at least as far as fanfiction is concerned. To all of you, I hope you enjoy this one as much as I do. :D And I hope you'll stay with me even after this project is over, as I've half a dozen more drabbles of this pairing to post a few months from now. Might even have more by the time mid- to late-May comes around! :) In any case, this is the sequel to 'Chapter' 110, taking place during the Christmas hols, the first night Albus arrives home.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James Sirius and Albus Severus**

"So how was your first term at Hogwarts without me?" James asked his little brother.

"It _sucked_," Albus replied vehemently. "I can't even tell you how much I missed you, James. It… I just…"

James hugged his brother tightly. "Shh…" he murmured in the younger boy's ear. "It's all right, Love… I've got you now."

Albus melted into his beloved brother's arms, knowing that he was safe… that he was loved. "_God_ I love you," he whispered.

James smiled. "I love you too, Al," he said sincerely. And then he captured his brother's lips with his own and _showed_ him.


	295. Harry and Luna 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Hehe! I have _so_ much fun writing Luna. :) While there are none of her imaginary beasties in this one, I think I managed to capture at least a bit of her aloofness all the same. :P This drabble is the sequel to 'Chapter' 111 and is dedicated to my dear friend SlashFan69. Hope you like it, Boo!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Luna**

After closing and properly locking and silencing the door (with charms so obscure that even Hermione wouldn't recognize them), Luna proceeded to remove her robes and climb onto the seat with Harry, straddling his legs. "Hello," she said airily.

Harry was effectively stunned by Luna's instant intimacy, but was brought back to reality at her simultaneous lightheartedness. He couldn't help but chuckle at her greeting before replying, "Hi."

With no further warning, Luna leaned in and began snogging the daylights out of him. Things progressed quickly from there, and by the time the train reached Hogwarts, Harry felt _much_ better.


	296. Blaise, Hermione, and Oliver 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This is a surprisingly hot threesome in my opinion. I never would have thought to put these three together myself, but thanks to the request made by chobnbeese and weaseliberty (to whom this is dedicated, of course), I got to… and the result is actually pretty hot, if I do say so myself (which I do). :P Thanks _so_ much for giving me the opportunity/reason to write it! This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 112. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Blaise, Hermione, and Oliver**

Stepping over to where Blaise was fucking Hermione, Oliver immediately began preparing the dark-skinned boy. Slicking his fingers thoroughly, he eased two into Blaise's ass, delighting in the guttural moan the boy made.

A couple minutes later, Oliver could hold off no longer. He replaced his fingers with his cock, burying himself to the hilt with one hard thrust.

With a scream, Blaise began fervently rocking back and forth between the two: _forward_ and he was buried in Hermione's pussy; _backward_ and he was impaled by Oliver's dick. All three felt pleasure building rapidly until they came together moments later.


	297. Fred, George, and Lee 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** The following is the sequel to 'Chapter' 113, and I've got to say that I'm _very_ happy with it. :) The opening and ending lines by Lee were the first bits to pop into my head when I sat down to think about this one, and the drabble filled out easily from there. I hadn't planned on the sex being double penetration, but that's what came out when I wrote it, and I find that I rather like it this way. Painful to think about, but I think it works in this case; I'm just glad I'm not Lee! :P In any case, this is dedicated to Murgy31, who has provided me with 296 reviews to date. In return, this is the 29th drabble I've written for her: roughly a 10 to 1 ratio… doesn't seem like a fair trade really… I've undoubtedly gotten the better part of the deal! Thanks a million, Murgy! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Fred, George, and Lee**

"Ow, ow, bloody _ow!_" Lee grumbled as he walked to his bed, cradling his hand, which he'd hacked to bits with the Umbitch's blood quill… _again_.

"Hey mate," George greeted him. "We've got the essence of Murtlap for you."

"And you've got twenty minutes to recover before we fuck you senseless," Fred piped in with a grin. "Better get started."

Lee smiled and dipped his hand in the soothing liquid.

Twenty minutes later, as promised, the twins began to fuck Lee senseless. As _both_ Fred and George entered him, they were amused to hear him scream, "Oh… oh… bloody _oh!_"


	298. Draco, Ginny, and Hermione 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This is actually the second drabble I came up with for this threesome tonight. The first was sort of a crack!drabble, and while I like it, I decided I wanted something a touch smuttier. I assure you that the other one will be part of the collection I post after this year-long challenge ends in mid-May, so you _will_ get to read it eventually if you want to. For now, however, you're stuck with this; I do hope you're not disappointed. *crosses fingers* This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 114 and is dedicated to windskii. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Ginny, and Hermione**

"Come with us, love…" Ginny said softly, holding out a hand for Hermione to take. "I think you need to focus on something different for a little while."

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly. "And you have something in mind for me to 'focus on'?" she asked.

Draco smirked. "Oh, I think we might be able to come up with _something_…" he offered suggestively, delighting in the shiver that made its way unbidden through Hermione's body.

Ten minutes later, Draco was buried inside of Hermoine, while Ginny's tongue danced all over her skin. And sure enough, S.P.E.W. was _miles_ from Hermione's mind.


	299. Fred, George, and Ron 2

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** Hehe! I think this is one of my cuter ones… who knew the twins could actually be such good big brothers? :P This is not a sexual drabble at all (so I don't think it'll squick you, Sarquan), instead just focusing on brotherly love and comfort. _I_ think it's cute at least. :D This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 115 and is dedicated to my close friend (close despite living over a thousand miles away… hehe!) SlashFan69. I hope you like it, Boo!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Fred, George, and Ron**

The night of the slug incident, a still-embarrassed Ron curled up between his twin brothers in the fourth year Gryffindor boys' dormitory. The curtains around the bed were spelled shut and silenced, so that Fred and George's roommates wouldn't find out; Lee would be fine, but the others wouldn't let the younger boy live down his need for his brothers' comfort.

The comfort Fred and George provided was completely innocent, as twelve-year-olds really weren't ready for older people's preferred type of comfort. His brothers' love soothed him nonetheless, and Ron actually _did_ forget about the slug incident, falling asleep easily.


	300. Severus Snape 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Oh I am _happy_ with this one. *beams* It was a challenge to write, and I swear I must have rewritten it seven or eight times trying to get it just right, but I _love_ the finished product. :D This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 116, and is dedicated to tonks-666. I hope you all enjoy this, my _three hundredth_ drabble! :D Thank you all for all of your unbelievably _incredible_ support these past ten months!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Severus Snape**

Severus slid into his most comfortable chair, poured himself a scotch, and thought, 'One week down; _far_ too many to go.' He took a sip of his drink and closed his eyes.

He saw James Potter's sneering face, and Severus smirked, thinking of how he'd harassed and belittled the man's spawn earlier. Then his smirk faded and he winced. It had felt great at the time, getting one up on his old rival — even if said rival was long dead — but as James's face was replaced by Lily's beautiful visage, it _hurt_.

Opening his eyes, Severus poured himself more scotch.


	301. Demelza and Ron 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Just like the first time through this batch of requests, it's been quite some time since I've dedicated a drabble to my friend StoneSilver. I'm glad I finally get to again! :D This one's for you hun; it's the sequel to 'Chapter' 117, and I like it even more than I did that first one. I hope you do too!

Just a reminder for those of you who like to vote in my monthly polls… the current one (for month nine's drabbles) will only be up for another 72 hours or so. At roughly 11:30PM EDT on Friday, it comes down and month ten's gets put up in its place. I know I usually wait a little longer and just give a reminder when there are about 24 hours to go… but at the moment, only 10 people have voted, and I'm looking at an _8_ way tie for first place! Lol! If you haven't voted yet and are willing to take a minute to look back over month nine's drabbles ('Chapters' 246 – 276) to choose your favorite(s), please do so and vote sometime in the next couple days. Thank you _so_ much!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Demelza and Ron**

"_Soooo_…" Harry began with blatantly fake innocent tone, "how was your _talk_ with Demelza earlier, Ron?"

Seamus, Dean, and Neville all laughed. "Yeah, come on mate… tell us all about her," Seamus implored him.

"Yeah," Dean piped in. "You two were _talking_ for a long time. You must know all about her now. What's she like?"

Neville was laughing too hard to add any jibes.

"Oh go ahead," Ron said, fighting down a blush and smirking instead. "Laugh it up. Have any of _you_ snogged a pretty girl lately?"

Their silence only widened his smirk as he climbed into bed.


	302. Ginny and Ron 2

**Author's Note:** Sarquan, you're safe again with this one… it may be another drabble starring siblings, but it's not sexual at all. :P This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 118, picking up immediately where that one left off, and I've got to say that I really like both that one _and_ this. This one was a little bit harder to get just right, but I think I managed. I hope you all agree!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ginny and Ron**

"What's a sister for?" Ron repeated the question Ginny had asked, obviously planning to answer it despite it having been rhetorical. "Exactly this," he said simply and sincerely. "Comfort… and friendship… and love."

Ginny froze, her hands stopping their gentle massage of her brother's shoulders. She certainly hadn't expected such a thoughtful and beautiful response from her brother who had 'the emotional range of a teaspoon'.

"I don't recall saying 'stop' anywhere in there," Ron quipped teasingly, breaking the serious atmosphere a moment later.

With a loud laugh, Ginny resumed the massage, saying, "_There's_ the brother I know and love."


	303. Draco, Blaise, and Luna 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This was one of the wonderfully easy ones, and it couldn't have come on a better day. :P Between work and various other commitments, today has been a very _long_ day for me. Fortunately, the first draft of this drabble came out to 101 words, so it required remarkably little work to finalize. This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 119, and it's dedicated to chobnbeese and weaseliberty. I hope you both like it! :)

Thank you to the two people who voted in the poll for month nine's drabbles after my reminder a couple days ago; you've narrowed it down from an _8_ way tie for first to a _3_ way tie. I'd love for another person or two to vote, so that maybe we can get a clear winner out of the poll, but if that doesn't happen, it's no big deal. If you've not voted yet, but you want to, you have approximately 24 hours left to do so. Thank you to everyone who _has_ voted already! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Blaise, and Luna**

"You're really not mad?" Draco asked, unable to believe he could be so lucky.

"Nah," Blaise told him. "To be perfectly honest, I never expected you to be faithful to me. At least you picked someone fun."

"Luna?" Draco prompted the girl for her thoughts.

"I already told you my take on this situation," the aloof blonde said. "I wish you'd said something sooner so we all could've gotten together before now."

And with that, she leaned in and kissed Draco… and then leaned over and kissed Blaise a couple seconds later. Within minutes, all three were writhing around together.


	304. Hermione and Tonks 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Here's the final drabble of month ten. Fittingly, given who one of the featured characters is, this one's dedicated to tonks-666. :) This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 120, picking up right where that one ended, and it's another case where I can't decide which of the two I like better. I guess that's a good thing though… means I did something right! :D I hope you all enjoy this one too!

And now, being the final drabble of the month, it's time to announce the results of the poll for month nine's drabbles: thanks to two more last minute voters, a total of 14 people voted and there _is_ a single winner… _Draco/Harry/Oliver_, with 5 votes. There was a three way tie for second place between _James/Sirius/Remus_, _Harry/Draco/Cedric_, and _Dean/Harry/Draco_, with each one getting 4 votes. Thank you to everyone who voted this month! :D As always, if anyone wants to know the full results or how a certain 'chapter' fared in the voting, don't hesitate to PM or email me. I'll gladly tell you anything you want to know! And now for just one last note, the new poll (for month ten's drabbles) either _is_ up on my profile page, or will be soon. Please vote when you can spare a minute or two!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Hermione and Tonks**

Hermione hurriedly climbed onto her bed, eager to feel Tonks's arms around her. Seconds later, she was melting into her lover's embrace.

"Rough day?" Tonks asked sympathetically.

"You don't know the half of it," Hermione groaned. "Harry's _far_ too modest. He writes off all his achievements, saying either, 'I had help,' or, 'I got lucky'."

Tonks chuckled. "Sounds like our Harry, all right." When Hermione laughed softly in return, Tonks leaned in to kiss her.

"Mmm… you _do_ know how to relieve tension, don't you?" Hermione moaned.

Again, Tonks laughed. "I do my best," she said. "I do my best."


	305. Teddy Remus Lupin 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Well, the site seems to have fixed whatever problem was causing the error messages I got when I tried to upload, edit, or post anything yesterday, so here's a double dose of drabbles for you all — this is yesterday's, and today's will follow immediately. :)

This is another one where I wish I could've used about thirty or forty more words… my first draft was definitely better than this, but it was _way_ too long. Ah well, such is the challenge that drabbles pose, and I think this is still pretty good despite all the cuts I had to make. I hope you all like it too, especially Murgy31, to whom this is dedicated. :) This, of course, is the sequel to 'Chapter' 121, and it takes place back in Teddy's dormitory that same night. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Teddy Remus Lupin**

Eyes closed, head thrown back as far as his pillow would allow, Teddy Lupin made for _quite_ the sight when his roommates walked in on him wanking. A long, low moan escaped him as he came, either unknowing or uncaring of his audience.

Moments later, it became clear that it was the latter. "Enjoy the show?" he asked.

"You knew we were here?!"

Teddy smirked. "Of course. After the show you gave _me_ up on the Astronomy Tower earlier, I figured I owed _you_ one. Did you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed that?"

The other boys blushed brilliantly.


	306. Harry James Potter 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This was a fairly easy one to write, given that there were only so many ways I could have continued from the first one ('Chapter' 122). Really the only thing I had to think about was which boys to make Harry wank to… and even that wasn't a particularly difficult decision to make. :) This is dedicated to tonks-666, but I hope you _all_ like it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry James Potter**

Every night after his first wank, Harry went to bed a little earlier than any of his roommates to… _perfect_ his technique. He'd strip, climb into his bed, seal the hangings shut, and then wrap his hand around his cock.

Closing his eyes, Harry would picture the guys he'd seen naked in the showers. Neville didn't do much for him, nor did Ron. Dean and Seamus, on the other hand… both of those boys were _very_ hot. And it helped that he'd actually seen both of _them_ wanking as well…

Whenever he pictured _that_, Harry inevitably came quickly and _hard_.


	307. Harry and Stan 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Hmm… not my best work, but in my defense, I didn't have a heck of a lot to work with. I mean honestly, Harry and _Stan?_ Lol! Anyway, I did my best, and I'm not going to lose any sleep over the fact that this won't be winning the poll for month eleven's drabbles when it comes up. :P This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 123 and is dedicated to xXRon-luverXx. I _do_ hope you like it. :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Stan**

"Good day, Minister," Harry deadpanned. The insincerity flew right over Scrimgeour's head, making Harry wonder if the man was _any_ different from Fudge-For-Brains.

"Harry, my boy!" Rufus replied enthusiastically. "How wonderful to have you here! You're here to proclaim your support for the Ministry's actions, I presume?"

Harry gawked at the man. Was he really _that_ dense? "Not _quite_, Sir," he quipped. "I'm _actually_ here to discuss my boyfriend being detained on ludicrous charges."

Scrimgeour turned puce, knowing that he was screwed if word ever got out about this.

Within minutes, Stan Shunpike was released and given a public apology.


	308. Harry, Draco, and Blaise 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I'm actually posting almost an hour earlier than normal; I'm as shocked as you are! :P Actually, I'm doing it because I need to get to bed… I've a wicked headache for some reason (and no, it's _not_ from drinking too much, despite it being St. Patty's Day) and sleep promises wonderful relief. :) Anyway, this is the sequel to 'Chapter' 124, which was one of the winners from month five's poll. I hope you all like _this_ one just as much if not more! I know _I'm_ quite pleased with it! :D SlashFan69 and narutolovesme, this one's dedicated to you; thanks _so_ much for requesting such a hot threesome!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry, Draco, and Blaise**

"_Excellent_," Harry intoned once Pansy left. "Nicely done, Draco… I think that deserves a reward, don't you?"

Draco's eyes lit up like a five-year-old's on Christmas morning. "Oh _yes!_"

Harry chuckled and set about giving his sexy blond lover a suitable reward. Rather than fucking him into the mattress as he'd originally intended, Harry freed Draco from his bonds. The two then made their way over to where Blaise was still chained to the wall.

Once there and lubed up, Draco _pounded_ into Blaise while Harry knelt behind Draco, rimming him.

It was the best reward the blond could imagine.


	309. Regulus Arcturus Black 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** After rereading the first drabble for Regulus ('Chapter' 125), I knew _exactly_ how I wanted to start this one. :) The rest of it took a little work to get just right, and I'm still not sure I managed it… but time has run out, and I _am_ happy with what I'm posting nevertheless. I hope you all like this as much as you seemed to like the first one (based on all the awesome reviews I got for it). This is dedicated to my friend StoneSilver; thanks for the request… it was a lot of fun playing with such a little-known character. :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Regulus Arcturus Black**

Contrary to what Sirius thought, Regulus had known _the moment_ his big brother had stepped into his doorway while he was touching himself earlier.

He just hadn't _cared_.

If Sirius wanted to watch him wank, who was he to stop him? Plus, now he had some good blackmail material if he ever needed it. Regulus _was_ a Slytherin, after all; he recognized the benefit in having something to hold over his brother.

Right now, though, those thoughts were far from his mind. Instead, his mind was focused on his favorite fanasy, while his hands were once again pleasuring his body.


	310. Charlie and Neville 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Oh, I am _happy_ with this one. :D It took me a while to get it to be exactly 100 words, but I finally managed it, and I _love_ the way it came out. I think it's definitely good for a laugh or two, though I do admit to feeling a bit sorry for poor little James. :P Hopefully you'll all enjoy this as much as I do! It's the sequel to 'Chapter' 126, picking up _right_ where that one left off. It's dedicated to Murgy31; I especially hope _you_ like it!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Charlie and Neville**

Neville didn't know what to do. This situation wasn't exactly covered in the training he got upon taking the job teaching Herbology… _probably_ because so few of the professors were young enough to _have_ sex lives, but also likely because, _as_ professors, they were expected to be smart enough not to get caught by a student if they _did_.

Poor James stood there, the sight of his parents' friend getting buggered — by his mom's _brother_ — burning its way into his subconscious, where it would undoubtedly scar him for life.

"Er… hi, James," Neville squeaked. "Give us a moment, would you?"


	311. Oliver, Ginny, and Blaise 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This one is the long awaited (for me, at least) sequel to 'Chapter' 127, in which the Weasley twins walked in on their sweet, innocent little sister (*cough cough*) being fucked by Oliver while sucking Blaise off. Unfortunately, I _still_ couldn't go into as much detail as I'd've liked, given only 100 words to work with… but I'm pleased with what I came up with nonetheless. I hope _you_ all like it too, especially chobnbeese and weaseliberty, to whom it's dedicated. :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Oliver, Ginny, and Blaise**

Ginny, of course, was completely safe from the twin terrors known as Gred and Forge. After all, sweet little Gin-Gin couldn't _possibly_ be to blame for being in such a position; _clearly_, the two older boys must have been forcing themselves on her.

Unfortunately for the twins, Oliver was no slouch at magic… and Blaise was a Slytherin. As such, the two were more than capable of handling the situation. The Weasley boys were bound and gagged in the corner in no time.

Once they _were_, the threesome picked back up where they'd been before they were so rudely interrupted.


	312. Draco, Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Warning — Slytherin!Smut ahead… including several people who _aren't_ particularly attractive. :P It had to be done though, as the first drabble for this grouping left no real alternative (though why I made _that_ one smutty is anyone's guess). Lol! Oh well, at least this is the last time we have to see Crabbe and Goyle in this collection. :P This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 128, and is dedicated to windskii. I hope you like it! I even managed to get a couple extra orgasms in there for ya; those Slytherins are a randy bunch! ;)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory**

The moans and screams coming from Theo Nott's bed (Daphne was quite a vocal lover) were apparently too much for the foursome to handle…

Draco was the first to cum, grunting and spraying his seed down Pansy's throat. That — along with the rhythmic pounding she was taking from Vince — in turn set _her_ off.

Vince was next, the squeezing of Pansy's inner walls too much for him to handle, and then Greg wasn't far behind _him_, losing himself in the pleasure of Vince's contracting ass.

All four sated friends smirked when they heard Theo follow them into ecstasy moments later.


	313. Draco, Fred, and George 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** *sigh* I'm afraid that just like the first drabble I wrote for this threesome ('Chapter' 129), this isn't among my best work. That said, I don't think it's _bad_… I just wouldn't vote for it myself come poll time. :P I _do_ hope that my best friend HeroinPhoenix and my good friend xXRon-luverXx both like it however, as they requested it, and it's dedicated to them. *crosses fingers* Hope it's good enough for ya!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Fred, and George**

The twins rotated who did what to Malfoy each time they got together in the otherwise unused classroom they frequented for their rendezvous. Last time — when Ron had walked in on them — George had been fucking the blond while Fred sucked him off. Tonight, their positions were reversed.

"Oh _Merlin_, Fred!" Draco cried out as the older boy drove into him. "_Fuck_, George!" he shouted in his next breath as the other Weasley twin deep-throated him.

"Hear that, Brother?" Fred panted. "Methinks he _likes_ it."

That proved to be an understatement, as Draco came powerfully down George's throat moments later.


	314. Albus Severus, Scorpius, and Hugo 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Whoops… sorry for not mentioning the incest factor of yesterday's drabble, Sarquan. I guess I just didn't think about it, since the twins didn't actually do anything to/with one another. *shrugs* This one _does_ contain cousins snogging though, just so you're warned. Actually, tomorrow's does too; I might as well warn you now. :P As for this one, I'm really happy with how it came out. It's the sequel to 'Chapter' 130 (which tied for first place back in month five), and it's dedicated to freakyhazeleyes, with many many thanks for the wonderful request. I hope you like the result as much as I do! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Albus Severus, Scorpius, and Hugo**

Hugo — far and away the most observant of the threesome — had noticed James closing the door, and he wondered what it meant that his cousin had done so without saying anything.

Within seconds, however, his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips teasing the back of his neck. Moaning in pleasure, Hugo rolled over to see which of his lovers was so intent on driving him _wild_, smiling when he came face-to-face with Albus.

Leaning in to kiss him deeply, he simultaneously reached _over_ Al and began stroking Scorpius, officially starting Round Two of their fun for the night.


	315. Lily Luna and Rose 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Mmm… I like this one. :) Hehe! This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 131 and is dedicated to screamxheart, who I feel I must thank _again_ for making such a brilliant request. It wound up making me shift around my posting schedule back in month five when it was made, but after the first Albus Severus/Scorpius/Hugo drabble I wrote, how could I _not_ follow it up immediately with this pairing? :D Thanks yet again, screamxheart; I hope you enjoy this sequel as much as you enjoyed the first one!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Lily Luna and Rose**

Neither girl was alert enough to notice when the door opened and then quickly and quietly closed again; they were entirely too wrapped up in one another.

Lily's high-pitched whimpers sounded even more erotic than usual, accompanied as they were by her cousin Rose's slightly deeper moans. The two _continued_ their incredibly pleasurable explorations, fingering and licking one another to _several_ mind-blowing orgasms.

And while they were doing that, another family member — in a bedroom down the hall — had his head thrown back in pleasure as he, too, came _hard_ while picturing the scenes he'd walked in on that day.


	316. Myrtle 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** *cackles* This was _far_ more fun to write than I expected it'd be. I really learned something while writing this particular drabble: revenge is almost as fun to write as smut is! Seriously… it's really quite satisfying (albeit in a very different sense of the term than is commonly used with smut!writing). :P In any case, this is the sequel to 'Chapter' 132, and like that one, it's dedicated to my friend LittleRedOne. I hope you like it!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Myrtle**

After her death, Myrtle set quickly about earning the nickname "Moaning" Myrtle. Her favorite haunt was inside Olive Hornby's bed hangings in the middle of the night…

No matter how securely Olive would close and silence the curtains of her four-poster, Myrtle would swoop right through them sometime between the hours of two and four in the morning and proceed to make the noises associated with the activity Olive had thought it amusing to interrupt while Myrtle had been alive.

When the Ministry stepped in to stop her after a month or so, Myrtle willingly acquiesced.

She'd gotten her revenge.


	317. Draco and Colin 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Well, this is another one that's not my _best_, but is really all I could come up with tonight. 'Twas a very _long_ day at work, and my bed is looking _mighty_ inviting right now. :P Regarding the drabble, I had a bit of a tough time keeping Dennis out of the action; he kept wanting to join in (not that I blame him, of course). Still, his name doesn't appear in the 'chapter' title, so I made him sit this one out and just take pictures of the action instead. :) I hope you all like it, _especially_ my dear friend SlashFan69 _and_ my old friend AmyCoolz. :D This is dedicated to both of you and is the sequel to 'Chapter' 133.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Colin**

While Dennis Creevey got his camera ready, Draco leaned close to Colin and whispered something in his ear that made him blush.

"Okay… I'm ready!" Dennis told them a minute later.

Draco looked over at Dennis, smirked for the camera, and then looked back at where he was connected to his lover. He pulled _slowly_ out of Colin before thrusting back in _hard_.

Five minutes (and about seventy pictures) later, Draco came. Immediately afterward, he pulled out, knelt down, and began licking his lover's abused hole.

The pictures of _that_ would provide wank material for all of them for _years_.


	318. Hagrid and Filch 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Two things surprised me today: the response to yesterday's drabble (much better than I expected… yay! :D) and the quality of _today's_ drabble. I've been dreading having to return to this pairing ever since I decided on making months seven through twelve be sequels of months one through six. However, when I actually sat down to write this, I was shocked at how easily it came to me. Much like the first time around ('Chapter' 134), I managed to focus on something other than the truly disturbing images of Hagrid and Filch together. That's mentioned very briefly at one point, of course, but the drabble itself is actually more about Draco (thank Merlin!). This is dedicated to my old friend narutolovesme. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Hagrid and Filch**

It took something _monumental_ for a Malfoy to show anything but superiority to everyone and everything around him. Emotions were weaknesses, and it was prominently featured in the family credo that Malfoys must _never_ appear weak.

After seeing the overgrown oaf Hagrid fucking the miserable old squib Filch, however, _no one_ could possibly be expected to remain stoic. Remarkably, Draco _did_ manage not to _panic_ and even succeeded in formulating a plan to save himself from the trauma of what he'd witnessed…

With a perfectly executed memory charm, Blaise Zabini earned himself something _incredibly_ rare that night: a Malfoy's _gratitude_.


	319. George Weasley 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Wow… incredible reviews keep coming in for the Draco/Colin 'chapter' from a couple days ago. I'm _thrilled_ you all enjoyed that one so much! :D _This_ one was quite easy to write, and (for me at least) provides a very nice mental picture. And I don't even like the twins sexually! Lol! I hope you all like this drabble as much as I do… especially StonerLove, to whom it's dedicated. Thanks for the request, hun; I had a lot of fun with both this and its predecessor ('Chapter' 135).

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**George Weasley**

As the shower water cascaded down all around him, George Weasley smiled blissfully. His mind drifted to the night before, when his _wonderful_ girlfriend Angelina had walked in on him wanking and had very eagerly helped him finish. They had a date planned for tonight, and George was quite hoping for a repeat performance.

Right _now_, however, as the memories of the previous night flashed through his head in vivid detail, he couldn't help but take his cock in hand. Using that particular memory, he lasted all of a minute before cumming all over his hand and the shower wall.


	320. Lucius and Narcissa 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Ah, I've been looking forward to this one for a while. :) I remember being nervous about writing this pairing the first time around, cuz I had _no_ idea how to go about it. But I was happy with what I came up with, and I was _ecstatic_ with your responses to it! :D They definitely gave me a boost of confidence, and I think this sequel to 'Chapter' 136 is better for it. So thanks a million to all of you who reviewed that drabble back in September. And thanks as well to Murgy31, who requested this pairing in the first place! This 'chapter' is for you! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Lucius and Narcissa**

The two adult Malfoys were _very_ lucky that none of the curses Lucius had thrown at the Aurors during the raid had been Dark. If they _had_ been, they never would've been released so easily. As it was, their vast fortune had come through for them as it always did: a generous contribution to the idiot Fudge's reelection campaign had bought their freedom once again.

After the fiasco was over and they had returned to the manor, Narcissa surprised Lucius by picking up right where they'd been before the Aurors had come.

They quite enjoyed the rest of the night.


	321. Oliver, Draco, and Hermione 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Hehe! I had _fun_ picturing the main scene of this one (i.e. Harry's memory). I couldn't describe it nearly as well as I'd've liked given only the 100 words I have to work with, but I think I summarized it well enough to get the hotness across. I will say, however, that the extra details my smutty little mind provided for me… actually, that'd probably be TMI, so I'll just stop there. ;) I hope you can all picture the scene as clearly as I can, and I further hope that your imaginations are all as wonderfully vivid as mine. :D This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 137 and is dedicated to the dynamic duo of chobnbeese and weaseliberty. Hope you both enjoy it!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Oliver, Draco, and Hermione**

Harry Potter lay in bed, grinning like a lunatic. He'd just come from Malfoy's room, where he'd gained enough wank material for the rest of his life!

Closing his eyes and grabbing his cock, he remembered the scene he'd walked in on: the erotic sight of Hermione with her head thrown back as Draco's long prick drove into her; the look of ecstasy on Malfoy's face as he experienced both topping and bottoming at the same time; and Oliver's smug grin as he fucked the haughty Slytherin Seeker for all he was worth.

Within thirty seconds, Harry had cum _hard_.


	322. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** *giggles* I'm very happy with this one. The fact that Peter isn't naked in this one is undoubtedly _part_ of the reason I like it better than I did the first drabble for this foursome ('Chapter' 138), but I think the _larger_ part is that I managed to make the characters _realistic/in-character_ (at least in my opinion). That makes me smile, cuz I'm still not really used to writing the Marauders; I feel like I accomplished something! :D Anyway, enough patting myself on the back… :P This is dedicated to windskii, with my thanks once again for making such a fun request (even if I don't like writing Peter). I really hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter**

"So did any of you guys realize that Lily walked in on us last night?" James asked the other Marauders the night after their orgy.

"Nope," said Sirius nonchalantly.

"No," Peter answered, eyes widening a bit.

"And that's all of us, 'cause I didn't either," Remus finished with a blush. The boys all laughed at the fact that _none_ of them had noticed.

"She's not mad, is she?" Peter asked a minute later.

James smirked. "Oh please," he said, "I've got her wrapped around my little finger…"

To which a smirking Lily Evans replied from the doorway, "Is that so?"


	323. Luna and Neville 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Despite spending the better part of an hour editing/rewriting parts of this, I feel like something's not quite right. I can't pinpoint exactly what it is, unfortunately, and now I'm out of time; you're stuck with this as it is. That's not to say I'm not happy with it, mind you. Truth be told, I really like it (and I'm thrilled I finally found a good spot to use the italicized three word phrase in the first paragraph… :P). This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 139 and is dedicated to my dear SlashFan69. I hope you enjoy this, Boo, and I hope you feel better soon!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Luna and Neville**

Naturally, there was an almost _ridiculous_ amount of teasing in the seventh year Gryffindor boys' dormitory after quiet and unassuming Neville had been caught _in flagrante delicto_ with Luna. It was all in good fun, however, as the other boys were truly happy for their friend.

That happiness gradually faded into slight annoyance, however, as the scene repeated itself several times. Walking in on people _did_ grow old after a while.

Luna and Neville, though, couldn't have cared less about being interrupted so frequently. In fact, as a direct _result_ of it happening so often, Neville didn't even blush anymore!


	324. Zacharias and Percy 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Ah yes, _this_ pairing. :P It posed a significant challenge the first time around ('Chapter' 140), but I must say that the way I wrote that one made this one all but write itself! I do feel I might have been a _bit_ harsh on poor Zackie, but oh well… he's an asshole, and I have _very_ little remorse for those who cheat on their significant others. In any case, this is dedicated to the lovely deltadecapitated. I hope you like it, hun!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Zacharias and Percy**

Waking up in St. Mungo's was never a pleasant experience, but Zacharias had it worse than most. Though after getting caught cheating on his girlfriend — _with her estranged_ _brother_ — he knew he'd been _lucky_, really, to have escaped with only a dozen broken bones, thirty lacerations, and several very prominent contusions. At least his bits hadn't been hexed off!

After several days of a vigorous potions regimen and near-constant checkups, Zacharias was released. He exited the building and actually managed to _stay_ out for almost twenty-four hours before Ginny sent him back.

Clearly, he'd spoken too soon about his bits!


	325. Harry and Daphne 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Ah, this was one of the nice ones that came out to exactly 100 words on my first try. I _did_ go back and tweak it a tiny bit, substituting a word here or there, but still, this was one of the easiest drabbles I've written out of the whole collection; it just came out right on its own. :) This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 141 and is dedicated to the wonderful Murgy31, with my thanks once again for making such a great request. Thanks Murgy, and I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the first!! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Daphne**

After the untimely — though rather _hilarious_ — interruption by Draco and Asteria, Harry and Daphne picked up right where they'd left off.

Loud moans and enthusiastic pleas caromed off the walls, and the unique sound of skin slapping against skin reverberated around them as well, as Harry drove into Daphne _over_ and _over_ again.

Daphne had cum two or three times before her sister and brother-in-law had walked in on them, and now she came three _more_. The last finally proved to be too much for Harry to handle, and he too came, spilling himself into the dark-haired beauty before him.


	326. Draco, Blaise, and Hermione 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** *cackles* Oh I am _happy_ with this one! :D Before I began writing this, I had no idea how to 'plot' it (for lack of a better term)… but once I actually _started_ writing it, my brain made a wonderful little connection to a recent drabble, and the result makes me smile like whoa. Hehe! I really hope you all enjoy this one as much as I do! This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 142 and is dedicated to chobnbeese, weaseliberty, and my dear queen SlashFan69. :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Blaise, and Hermione**

Thinking remarkably quickly for someone who's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar (or his dick in a muggleborn, as the case may be), Draco spelled the door shut, locked, and silenced before Pansy could run and tell everyone what she'd seen. He knew from personal experience that Blaise was very good with memory charms, and _this_ situation required one almost as much as the situation Blaise had helped him with a week or so ago!

One thorough memory modification later, everything was all right again: Pansy left the room, and the boys went back to fucking Hermione.


	327. Demelza Robins 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Mmm… sometimes I think I have entirely too much fun thinking these scenes up. My mind gives me such vivid pictures of everything. :) This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 143 and is dedicated to the ever-wonderful deltadecapitated. I reread your review of that first one, hun, and I can only hope you like this one as much as you did that! Thanks for the request; it was a lot of fun to focus on such a little known character for a change. :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Demelza Robins**

Lying in bed, Demelza remembered her _very_ enjoyable evening. It had started innocuously enough — as simple relaxation — but she'd quickly begun to feel a tingling between her legs. And after getting herself off several times to images of her fantasy-boy, Jimmy Peakes, said boy had joined her for real!

Now _that_ had provided wank material! The feel of his cock sliding between her lips, lying heavy on her tongue… and then later, the glorious _fullness_ she felt with it buried deep inside her…

'Yes,' she thought as she fingered herself to another orgasm, 'I'll never want for wank material again.'


	328. Lee and Ron 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Well, this isn't my _favorite_ drabble I've written (though I'd be hard pressed to pick _one_ favorite out of the now 328 that I've got posted), but I like it enough. Feel kinda bad for Lee and Ron though; I've landed 'em in a pretty bad spot, really. :P Ah well, I'm sure they enjoyed _earning_ their detentions, at least. Hehe! This is dedicated to Murgy31 with many thanks for requesting such a unique pairing. It's the sequel to 'Chapter' 144, and I really hope you like it! :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Lee and Ron**

After finishing their second week of detentions — out of the _eight_ that they'd received for being caught fucking in a broom closet — Lee Jordan and Ron Weasley headed back toward Gryffindor tower… making just _one_ little detour into their _favorite_ broom closet (which was slightly roomier than the others) along the way.

They _tried_ to keep quiet; really, they did. Nevertheless, when they emerged very much sated fifteen minutes later, Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. They gulped.

"Um… hi, Professor," Lee said hesitantly, with what he thought was a charming smile on his face.

McGonagall, however, was _not_ amused.


	329. Draco, Ginny, and Oliver 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Mmm… smut. :P Not _overly_ detailed smut (though _I_ question whether there _is_ such a thing), but I think I managed to be descriptive enough. Your imaginations can supply the rest of the details for you; if they're anything like mine, they'll do so quite admirably. ;) Anyway… this is the sequel to 'Chapter' 145 and is dedicated to chobnbeese and weaseliberty. Thanks for giving me such a great threesome to write! I had a blast with it, both this time _and_ the first time 'round. :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Ginny, and Oliver**

With the Malfoy patriarch literally stunned — and therefore harmless — the threesome of Draco Malfoy, Ginevra Weasley, and Oliver Wood went back to doing what they did best: fucking like bunnies.

In fact, throughout the whole 'confrontation' with Lucius, the three had never separated; Draco was still buried in Oliver's ass, while the older boy was sheathed deep inside Ginny. Now, they simply resumed _moving_.

And with their resumed movement came their resumed moans, grunts, whimpers, and eventually _screams_ of pleasure. Draco, for all that he prided himself on his control, came first, but the others weren't far behind at all.


	330. Cedric and Hermione 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** *sigh* Not my best, despite the high hopes I had when I saw the pairing I'd be writing tonight. I restricted myself a bit too much, I think, by writing the first drabble of this pairing ('Chapter' 146) the way I did. Or maybe it's just that I'm overtired and my usually wonderful imagination has gone on strike in protest. :P Either way, I do hope you all like this one, despite it not being the greatest. I _especially_ hope my dear SlashFan69 enjoys it. Thanks for the request, Boo! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Cedric and Hermione**

After they'd both cum, Cedric simply _had_ to inquire about Harry's reaction to walking in on them. "What was that about with Harry?" he asked.

Hermione blushed. "Nothing," she said, "he just knows how much I've been looking forward to what we just did. He's simply happy for me, that's all."

Cedric smiled at her. "You've been looking forward to this?"

"Since I first started noticing boys last year," she told him, her blush deepening.

That admission took a minute to register in Cedric's brain, but when it did, he simply smiled again and said, "Then how about another round?"


	331. George, Fred, Harry, and Ron 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Phew! I was a bit worried about my deadline tonight, cuz I only got home a half hour ago! And yet for all that I was a little rushed in writing this, I'm quite pleased with it. It's not the very best drabble I've written, but I like it all the same. :) I hope you all do as well, particularly my dear deltadecapitated. This one's for you, hun! Sarquan, be warned: here, there be incest (in case you couldn't tell from the 'chapter' title). :P Nothing explicit in this one though… just the aftermath of Molly walkin' in on them back in 'Chapter' 147. Oh, and the first paragraph refers back to the events of 'Chapters' 105 and 289 as well. Hehe!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**George, Fred, Harry, and Ron**

Harry was the one who took Molly's interruption the worst… and understandably so, as the others had all been in this _exact_ position before! Ron tried to comfort his best mate while the twins took care of Molly.

"It's all right, Harry… really," he said. "Fred and George will fix her memory and levitate her back downstairs, and that'll be that. She'll be none the wiser."

That _did_ mollify Harry a bit, and his panicked breathing slowed back down to normal. A minute later, the twins were back, _a silencing charm was cast_, and the foursome got back to it.


	332. Moody and Tonks 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I cannot even begin to tell you how much trouble this one gave me. The way I ended the first one didn't leave me many options for its sequel, and even the one I ended up writing took forever to come to mind. It also makes very brief mention of a truly horrific thought (Moody wanking), just so you're warned. :P This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 148 and is dedicated to Murgy31; I hope it's not too disturbing for you. Hehe!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Moody and Tonks**

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody stewed in his cell in Azkaban. He cursed himself for not practicing the 'Constant Vigilance' he always preached, as he knew he'd have had Tonks if _Potter_ hadn't shown up and surprised him. Now _he_ had her.

Naturally, he tried not to think of _that_ though. Instead, he thought of the pretty, young Tonks as he reached into his pants.

Just as he did so, however, the Dementors made another visit, leaving him in a crumpled heap on the cold stone floor. All he could do at that point was curse Potter once more before losing consciousness.


	333. Blaise and Oliver 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Thank God yesterday's drabble is over and I never have to write Moody/Tonks (or indeed Moody/_Anybody_) ever again. :P This pairing is _much_ better, in my opinion, as are tomorrow's and Monday's (_especially_ Monday's, actually). Hehe! Now, the following is the sequel to 'Chapter' 149 and is dedicated with a smile to chobnbeese and weaseliberty. :D I hope you like it!

The poll for month ten's drabbles is now down to its final 48 hours, and a whopping _5_ people have voted so far. I know that the number of reviews I get each day is down because I suck at responding to them (and believe me, I understand entirely), but my hit count each day is still as high as it's ever been. Since that means that a lot of people are still reading, at least, I hope you'll all take a minute or two to look back at month ten's drabbles and vote in the poll on my profile. Thanks in advance to those who do!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Blaise and Oliver**

Now _that_ had been an interesting night. Blaise and Oliver had been caught fooling around together by their girlfriends… who had been planning on fooling around together themselves! Instead of just leaving the girls to it, the boys had stayed and the group had had some fun as a foursome.

They were planning on doing the same tonight, and the boys were currently waiting for their girls to arrive. Quickly, however, they grew tired of waiting…

When the girls finally walked in ten minutes later, they were just in time to see Blaise thrust once more into Oliver and cum.


	334. Harry and Asteria 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This drabble came to me during the day while I was far away from my computer. Fortunately, it was still in my head when I got home, and thus was remarkably easy to write. :) While I wish I could have gone into (much) further detail regarding the final line, I suppose the ending _does_ rather lend itself to yet another sequel beyond this. I shall have to write that and post it in a month or so, after this collection is finished. :D This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 150 and is dedicated to my dear SlashFan69, who requested this pairing after the first Harry/_Daphne_ one. I'm quite pleased with how the two Harry/Asteria ones came out, and I hope you are too, Boo!

Thank you to those of you who voted between last night and now. At this time yesterday, _5_ people had voted. _Now_, 13 have. :D You're all awesome, and I'm very grateful. Thanks a million! Just FYI, there's currently a three-way tie for first, so if anyone else wants to vote and try to single out one particular winner, you have until 11:30PM EDT on Monday to do so. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Asteria**

Divorce was very different in the wizarding world than it was in the Muggle one. Almost the exact opposite, in fact: the _man_ got everything. It was _that_ which led to Asteria taking a page from Adrianna Zabini's book when she sought to leave Draco for Harry.

She obliviated her _dear_ husband's memory of walking in on her with Harry, and then set about persuading him to craft a will leaving her everything in the event of his death. Mysteriously, less than a week after he did so, he died.

The celebratory sex she and Harry had was absolutely _wonderful_.


	335. James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Hmm… I think I like the first drabble I wrote for this foursome ('Chapter' 151) better than this one, but I _am_ happy with this nonetheless. :) I hope you all enjoy this final drabble of month eleven as well, _especially_ deltadecapitated. Thanks again for requesting such a delicious foursome, hun! :D

Result time! :D Thank you to everyone who voted, and _especially_ to the enormous group of you who voted in the last couple days. For month ten's drabbles, the poll results are as follows: a total of 18 people voted and thanks to the _final_ vote (which came in just minutes before the deadline) there _is_ a single winner… _James Sirius/Albus Severus_, with 6 votes. And just like the poll for month nine's drabbles, there was a three way tie for second place between _Draco Malfoy_, _Blaise/Hermione/Oliver_, and _Severus Snape_. Each of those wound up with 5 votes. Thank you once again for voting! As always, if anyone wants to know the full results or how a certain 'chapter' fared in the voting, don't hesitate to PM or email me. I'll gladly tell you anything you want to know! For those of you who want to vote early this time around, the new poll (for month eleven's drabbles) is either up now, or will be very soon.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily**

While Severus was in the Slytherin dormitory, mentally cursing the four Gryffindors who unknowingly taunted him in his nightmares, those very same Gryffindors were going at it again.

This time, Lily and James made the filling of their little sandwich. The two lay side-by-side on the enormous bed, with James seated _deep_ inside of his girlfriend. Sirius lay behind James, and Remus was similarly behind Lily. Both were fucking their respective partner in the ass.

Showing remarkable stamina, the four managed to keep it up for over half an hour — switching positions a couple times — before they all came _hard_.


	336. Kingsley and Severus 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** My expectations for this one were fairly low, as I absolutely _loved_ the first one I wrote for this pairing ('Chapter' 152) and couldn't see how I could top it. And I'll admit that I don't think I did; I do _like_ this one, but I still like the first one better. I'm eager to hear your thoughts! :D This is dedicated to the always wonderful Murgy31, with many thanks for giving me such a unique and fun pairing to write. I especially hope _you_ like it, Murgy!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Kingsley and Severus**

After the _fourth_ time being walked in on by Dumbledore, Severus _finally_ managed to convince Kingsley that the kitchen of Grimmauld Place might not be the best place for their sexual endeavors. After Kingsley's next suggestion — the Ministry Atrium — was shot down, the Auror admitted _one_ fantasy he had…

And so, Severus's desk in the Potions classroom was soon put to a completely different use than it ever had been before.

Chuckling to himself, Albus strolled down to the Hogwarts dungeons to visit the man he considered the son he never had. He did so love teasing Severus like this.


	337. Remus and James 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This was a really fun one to write for some reason. Somehow, I'd forgotten just how much I liked the _first_ drabble I wrote for these two ('Chapter' 153). The idea for this sequel came to me quickly, and I had a great time trying to make it just perfect for you all; I'm quite happy with the results. :D This is dedicated to my dear queen, SlashFan69, who made the request way back when. I _really_ hope you like it, Boo!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Remus and James**

Despite it being only eight in the morning, Evelyn Potter was nursing her second drink of the day. She'd knocked back the first in one go.

Walking in on one's son in a sexual situation was something no parent wanted to experience. Walking in on one's son in a sexual situation _with another boy_ was on a whole other level. Evelyn decided she'd have _one_ more drink; then she'd go back to James's room for the chat she knew they needed to have.

That worked out well, as it gave the boys _just_ enough time to finish before she returned.


	338. Ginny and Sirius 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I like this one. :) It surprised me both with how easy it was to write _and_ with the actual content. I mean, who'd have thought that Sirius had a conscience? Granted, it's not strong enough to stand up to a Weasley woman's stubbornness, but then again, is _anything?_ :P I had a lot of fun thinking this up and writing it, and I hope you have just as much fun reading it! This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 154 and is dedicated to the wonderful LittleRedOne. Thanks so much for the request; I still think I might have to play with this pairing a little more sometime in the future. :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ginny and Sirius**

When Sirius recovered, he immediately began burning with shame.

"Ginny…" he breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" the girl asked, confused.

"This can't happen again. It shouldn't have happened _this_ time."

"But… why?"

Sirius sighed. "Ginny, I'm 35 years old. _You_ just turned _14_ last week. Ignoring how _amazing_ it felt…"

"If you can ignore that so easily," she interrupted, "it mustn't have been amazing _enough_."

"Oh, it _was_…"

"Then let's not ignore that," she argued.

A few seconds later, he sighed again and muttered, "I'm _so_ going to go to Hell for this," before leaning in and kissing her.


	339. Voldemort 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Wow… I've been dreading this one (after all, who would _want_ to write about Voldie wanking?), but now that it's written, I actually really like it. I'm sure I won't vote for it myself when the end of the month comes, but still… I'm damn proud of this idea. Lol! This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 155 and is dedicated to my friend flyingdaggers. Thanks so much for the request; it's been a lot more fun to write than I expected! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Voldemort**

Returning to his idea of testing his servants' mettle by forcing them to watch him wank, Voldemort summoned _all_ of his Death Eaters at once. Unfortunately for him, things didn't go _quite_ as well as he'd expected…

The Dark Lord had anticipated that a few of his followers would react badly, and he'd planned to make examples of them to drive home the point that his word was law, and if he said, "Watch," you'd damn well better not turn away.

Problem was, _all_ of his Death Eaters turned away.

In his rage, he killed every last one of them.


	340. Harry and Teddy 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This is another one that I've been looking forward to writing ever since I wrote the first drabble for this pairing ('Chapter' 156). This is a bit tamer than the first, and I _do_ like that one better (probably because of its smuttier nature)… but I'm happy with this one nonetheless. If nothing else, it leaves room for another sequel that I'm sure I'll write eventually — one that _returns_ to the smuttier side of things. :D Hehe! Anyway, this is dedicated to my very good friend SlashFan69; I hope you like it, Boo!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Teddy**

"Happy Birthday, Teddy…" Harry said, entering his godson's bedroom after his Coming-of-Age party ended.

"Thanks," Teddy replied. "You know… I noticed that I didn't get a present from you when I opened everyone else's…"

"Really?" Harry asked innocently.

"Mmhmm…" Teddy said. "And I know what I _hope_ the reason for that was, but I'm trying not to get my hopes up _too_ much."

"Oh? What, pray tell, do you _hope_ the reason was?"

"I _hope_ it's because you have something to give me _in private_."

"Something like the other night?"

"Preferably, something even _more_…"

Harry smiled. "That can be arranged."


	341. Marcus, Cedric, and Oliver 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Hmm… not my _best_ writing, but better than I expected it'd be, given the grouping. I like this; it makes me laugh. :) Fortunately, the fact that they each play a different position enabled me to follow this "plotline" without contradicting canon (apart from having the three of them in a relationship with one another, of course… pretty sure _that's_ not canon!). Lol! I hope you like what I did for the boys. This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 157 and is dedicated to deltadecapitated. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Marcus, Cedric, and Oliver**

For the sake of everyone's sanity, the Head Coaches of the league's Quidditch teams got together to determine what to do about three of their players.

"They're menaces, I tell you!" shouted one coach.

"Aye," agreed another. "After _every_ match, the three of them can be found shagging one another senseless. It's horrible for morale when a teammate walks in on one of them fucking 'the enemy', so to speak."

"So we're agreed then? All three _must_ be moved onto the same team?"

"Agreed!" came a chorus of voices.

The players in question were understandably _thrilled_ when they were told.


	342. Lucius and Harry 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I'm afraid this really isn't all that different from the first time through this pairing ('Chapter' 158). I've not been looking forward to writing this sequel, as it's not a pairing I particularly like and I had no idea how to go about it this time. Nevertheless, I _did_ come up with something, and I hope you'll forgive me for including all three Malfoys instead of just Lucius. It was more fun for me this way. :) This is dedicated to Murgy31; I _do_ hope you enjoy this!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Lucius and Harry**

In the months that followed Harry's first time in bed with Lucius, the Boy Who Won continued to 'thank' the Malfoys as often as he could.

Not being particularly into girls, Harry slept with Narcissa just once more. On the other hand, he could be found in _Draco's_ bed just about every night. And as for Lucius, well…

Despite having cleaned up his act, Lucius still enjoyed playing politics, and thus, was often at the Ministry. Whenever Harry wanted to bed the elder Malfoy, he simply strode purposefully through the building and took the man in the nearest broom cupboard.


	343. Hermione and Sirius 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** For my friends chobnbeese and weaseliberty, and for the always wonderful SlashFan69 — I hope you all enjoy this one. :) It took me a couple tries to get the 'plot' right, but I'm happy with what I came up with. This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 159. I kept it non-explicit, as this isn't one of my own favorite pairings and, quite honestly, I don't know that I _could_ write a detailed/graphic smut scene between these two. *shrugs* At least I managed _something_ for the drabble, and even better, it's something I like. I hope everyone else likes it too! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Hermione and Sirius**

The snogging went on for several minutes before Hermione pulled away with a smirk. When Sirius inquired as to the _cause_ of that smirk, she said only two words: "Look down."

When Sirius _did_ look down, it was to find himself completely naked. Apparently, she'd managed to strip him with silent, wandless magic while their tongues were tied. Ignoring his shock in favor of a playful grin of his own, Sirius quipped, "You saucy little minx!"

Hermione's face lit up with a smile. She winked at him and proceeded to tease him by stripping her own clothes off torturously _slowly_.


	344. Harry, Draco, Fred, and George 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Well Sarquan, your incest-free week is over, I'm afraid. :P Still, the twins don't specifically do anything with one another in this, so hopefully it won't squick you _too_ much. This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 160 and is dedicated to wingedblackwolf. Unless I'm much mistaken, this is the only request you gave me, so I _really_ hope you like this; I don't get a chance to redeem myself if you don't! :P

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry, Draco, Fred, and George**

The next time Harry and Draco asked the Weasley twins to join them in the bedroom, the group went about things a little differently…

Rather than the redheads sucking Draco off while Harry fucked him, the four of them fucked in a chain. Draco's rule of not having a Weasley fuck him was still observed, as this time George fucked Harry, who fucked Draco, who fucked Fred. As the front man in the chain, Fred had no one to fuck, so he merely wanked instead.

Surprisingly, Fred came first, triggering an intense series of orgasms from the others seconds later.


	345. Severus and Lily 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Here's another that I've very much been looking forward to revisiting… not because I'm a big fan of the pairing, but because I was _very_ happy with the way the first drabble for it ('Chapter' 161) came out _despite_ not being a big fan of the pairing. :D I think I still like that earlier one better than this sequel, but I'm pleased with this nonetheless. This is dedicated to bethable, who requested the pairing back in month six. Thanks so much for giving me such a wonderful little challenge; I hope you think I wrote it well _both_ times!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Severus and Lily**

An hour later, after an amazingly gentle bout of lovemaking, a physically and emotionally exhausted Lily Evans attempted once more to discover why Severus had said they only had tonight.

"Severus… what did you mean…"

"Please Lily," he interrupted. "Let it go. No good will come of that conversation. We can talk about anything else… we can _do_ anything else… but I beg of you, don't ask me that question."

Lily sighed sadly, but nodded acceptance. "Just know, Severus, that no matter what, I'll always cherish this night."

"Good…" he said. "Let me give you _more_ reasons to cherish it…"


	346. Sirius, Harry, and Remus 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This one wound up being a major challenge for me for some reason; I swear I must've rewritten it six or seven times! _Finally_, though, I managed to come up with something I'm happy with… _especially_ the last line, which I'm damn proud of. :D This is a sequel of sorts to 'Chapter' 162 and is dedicated to both xXRon-luverXx and SlashFan69. I hope you both like it!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Sirius, Harry, and Remus**

Deciding that James and Lily would accept their relationship with Harry as long as they made him happy, Sirius and Remus set out to do just that. Together, they made plans to ensure that this Christmas was the best he'd ever had.

They'd exchanged presents in the morning and then had all of their friends over for a large midday meal. Now, the last of that group had just left, and the three lovers were curled up together in front of the fireplace, slowly shedding their clothes.

From the Great Beyond, James and Lily saw their son's happiness and smiled.


	347. Luna and Regulus 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Looking back at the first drabble for this pairing ('Chapter' 163), I noticed that my author's note said that this one would be explicit. Now that the sequel's actually come around, though, I found that it works better _without_ smut. It's simply been too long since I've written Luna, and I couldn't help but write a little humor for her. :) If anyone _really_ wants to read a smutty drabble between these two, let me know and I'll see what I can come up with for a sequel to _this_ one. For now, however, you're stuck with just this. It's dedicated to chobnbeese and weaseliberty, with many thanks for such a unique request, and also to flyingdaggers, who wasn't one of the requesters, but who I know is looking forward to it every bit as much. :) I hope you _all_ enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Luna and Regulus**

"So is it working?" Luna asked.

A puzzled Regulus stared curiously at the girl who'd appeared out of thin air a couple minutes earlier. "Is _what_ working?"

"Do you feel seduced?"

"Uhh…" he stalled, not wanting to offend the cute blonde. Trying to be helpful, he offered, "Not _really_, but I think there's more to seduction than just standing there…"

"Oh! Of course!" Luna said, eyes widening in realization. "How silly of me." She waved her wand and her clothes disappeared. "How about now?"

Inside, Regulus was chuckling; this girl was an interesting one, at least. Outwardly, he smiled. "Absolutely."


	348. Lucius and Draco 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This one took me some time to write… I just wasn't in the mood for father/son smut tonight, so I had to find some other way to make this one work. Naturally, I wound up playing on the Malfoy superiority complex — the second most prominent aspect about them, following only their sexiness. :) Hehe! This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 164 and is dedicated to Dreamsofdragons, with thanks for giving me a real challenge, as parent/child incest generally squicks me (though I'll admit to having read a couple James/Harry fics that were _great_). In any case, I hope you like this one!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Lucius and Draco**

A very sated Draco lay in his bed with a smile on his face. He'd just spent more than _two hours_ with his father, during which they'd each cum three times. Those two hours had reaffirmed two things in Draco's mind: first, that despite the cold demeanor Lucius often showed, the man _did_ love him; and second, that _nobody_ fucks like a Malfoy.

Hogwarts had provided several _decent_ lovers for Draco (Smith, Corner, Thomas, and Blaise), but none of them had been as well-hung or as talented as Lucius. Just one more thing that made Malfoys better than everyone else.


	349. Severus and Ginny 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** For those of you hoping for smut tonight, I'm sorry I couldn't deliver; I simply wasn't feeling it for this pairing this evening. If you _really_ want it, let me know, and I'll do all I can to write something good for ya once this collection is finished (in just over two weeks!). 'Til then, I do hope this tides you over, at least. *crosses fingers* _I'm_ happy with it, but then _you're_ the ones whose opinions matter most… _particularly_ PyroKittie's in this case. Thank you for the request/challenge; it's been an interesting, and yes, even a fun one for me. Hehe! This one's for you, Pyro! :)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Severus and Ginny**

Making her way to the potions master's chambers for her detention, Ginny nervously straightened her robes. Upon arriving, she gathered every iota of Gryffindor courage she could and knocked on the door. It opened a moment later, and Ginny was _shocked_ by what she saw…

Snape's usually greasy hair hung softly around his face and down past his shoulders. He was clad in a royal blue bathrobe, and looked _nothing_ like the odious man who regularly terrorized Gryffindors for his own twisted pleasure.

"Hello, Sir," she said meekly.

"Good evening, Miss Weasley," he greeted her in return. "Do come in…"


	350. Harry and Scorpius 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** With this drabble, we return to the pairing that started me down the path to liking cross-generational stuff. I 'blame' you, SlashFan69. ;) I had a ton of fun writing this… I can see and hear the scene clearly in my head, and it makes me smile. (Makes me something else too, but that's probably TMI. Lol!) This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 166. _Usually_, I try to start each drabble in a way that you don't _have_ to reread the first one beforehand, but I couldn't find a way to do that in this case without using more words than I had available for the intro. Thus, you _might_ have to reread 'Chapter' 166 before reading this one in order for it to make complete sense. Hope it's not too much of an inconvenience. This is dedicated to the aforementioned SlashFan69, who introduced me to this pairing by begging me to write it. Well here you go, Boo… this one's all yours! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and Scorpius**

That first night saw nothing more than talking and kissing between Harry and Scorpius. The _next_ night, on the other hand…

Scorpius waited until Al was asleep before slipping out of _his_ room and down the hall to _Harry's_. His best friend's father was wide awake and waiting for him.

"Hello there, Scorpius," the older man said in his most sultry voice.

The young blond gulped, instantly as turned on as he'd ever been. "Hi, Sir."

"Come here, Scorpius," Harry said, using the same lascivious tone.

Another gulp. "Yes, Sir."

The sex that followed was better than either had imagined.


	351. Ron and Sirius 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Wow… this was a remarkably easy one for me to write for some reason. :D The idea came to me quickly, the first draft was 97 words, and it was no trouble at all to add three more to come up with this final version. If only they could all be like this! :P Anyway, this is the sequel to 'Chapter' 167 and it's dedicated to the _always_ wonderful deltadecapitated. :D I _really_ hope you like it, hun, cuz I'm really quite proud of it myself. Hehe!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Ron and Sirius**

When he returned through the floo to the Burrow, Ron received _a lot_ of ribbing from his friends about his thoroughly snogged-out look. He took it like the Gryffindor he was, though — blushing, but proud at the same time. He'd taken on a _big-time_ dare; he'd gone off boldly to meet his fate; he'd done what needed to be done; and he'd returned with his head held high.

It helped that he'd actually enjoyed it. _A lot_.

He'd enjoyed it _so_ much, in fact, that after everyone else fell asleep that night, he flooed _back_ to Grimmauld Place for more!


	352. Tonks and Remus 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Mmm… I'm _very_ happy with how this one came out. I've been hankerin' for some Tonks!smut, and it just so happened that Remus was the lucky man this time. :P I was never really sure of this pairing in canon myself, but in writing this tonight, I've discovered that these two can be _very_ hot together. At least, _I_ think so. :D This is a triple-dedication — for chobnbeese, weaseliberty, and windskii… I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did! This is, of course, the sequel to 'Chapter' 168, picking up immediately where that one left off. Hehe!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Tonks and Remus**

The moment they were through the door, Remus stopped running and Tonks engaged him in another heated snog. He was still carrying her, so she simply reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled herself up enough to tangle tongues with him.

What _exactly_ happened next, they'd never remember… but _somehow_, they wound up naked on the bed, with Remus on his back and Tonks riding his impressive length _hard_ and _fast_. Both were _very obviously_ enjoying it.

After both of them had cum (Tonks _several_ times), they simply stayed as they were and drifted off to sleep.


	353. Draco and Albus Severus 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** My internet connection gave me trouble tonight, and for a while, I didn't think I'd get to post this one on time. Fortunately, it surrendered the fight just in time. :P This isn't my favorite 'chapter', but I am happy enough with it. It was fun to write… I was just hoping for something hotter. For whatever reason, however, I just couldn't write good smut tonight. *sighs dramatically* Lol! In any case, I hope you all enjoy this sequel to 'Chapter' 169… _especially_ SlashFan69 and freakyhazeleyes, who requested it the first time 'round, and flyingdaggers, who's mentioned liking this pairing several times. :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco and Albus Severus**

Al _knew_ that his relationship with Mr. Malfoy pissed his father off. He just didn't _care_.

Mind you, it wasn't that he _wanted_ to piss his dad off… he simply didn't see why it was any of his business! After all, he was seventeen now; legally, his own opinion was the only one that mattered!

And so, since the sex was so bloody incredible, he _continued_ to fuck his best friend's father (or let his best friend's father fuck him) as often as possible. And thanks to his ability to apparate long distances effortlessly, that meant pretty much every night.


	354. Scorpius and Rose 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Well like I said back in 'Chapter' 170, I already had most of this one written back then! It was simply too intriguing not to write back then, and all I've really done now is polish it up a bit. Good thing too, or else SlashFan69 would have caused me to be late in posting this! :P As it is, I'm _really_ happy with this one, and am looking forward to trying a longer oneshot for these two… they're really hot together! :D This is for my friend LittleRedOne, with many smiles and thanks for the request! I hope you like it!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Scorpius and Rose**

Exactly six years after they'd first met, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley were once again sitting together on the Hogwarts Express. Unlike that first trip, however, there was no shyness this time. In fact, they weren't even _wearing clothes_ this time!

With the door triple-locked and silenced, the two lovers went at it with fervor. Rose was straddling Scorpius's hips and impaling herself over and over again on his _perfect_ cock. When she threw her head back and screamed her _third_ release of the morning, it proved to be too much for Scorpius, and he came too, deep inside her.


	355. Luna and Remus 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I've got to say that I enjoyed the first drabble for Luna and Remus ('Chapter' 171) more than I do this sequel, but I'm still pleased with how I wrote this, _especially_ considering the pairing! Not at all an easy pairing to write well, in my opinion/experience, so please forgive me if this isn't the best drabble in the collection. :P This is written for chobnbeese and weaseliberty, with many thanks for the challenge. This was a tough one, and as such, a _fun_ one to work out how to write. I hope you like what I came up with!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Luna and Remus**

Disappointed that Remus wasn't kissing her back, Luna pulled away. "What's wrong?" she asked, puzzled. "Wasn't I doing it right?"

Shaking his head to regain his senses, Remus was quick to reassure the girl who'd professed her intention to seduce him mere moments earlier. "You were doing it wonderfully, Miss Lovegood," he said, "but…"

"Call me Luna," she told him. "Typically, I think one ought to be on a first name basis with the person one's snogging."

Remus blinked, slightly dazed again. Luna took his silence to mean that the conversation was over, and leaned in to snog him again.


	356. Harry and James Sirius 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** This one seems a little disjointed or something to me, but then it's still not a completely comfortable pairing for me to write. I've actually read several father/son fics since I last wrote this pairing ('Chapter' 172) and I've even _enjoyed_ quite a few of 'em… but writing one, particularly in drabble form where I don't have enough words to establish a _reason_ for the incest, is still tough. Nevertheless, I've at least come up with _something_ for ya. Specifically, this one's for my dear SlashFan69, but I hope you _all_ like it. (Though I reckon I know at least one person who won't… sorry Sarquan. :P)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Harry and James Sirius**

"_Please_, Dad!"

"_James_…" Harry admonished weakly, groaning with the effort it took _not_ to give in. He wanted his son _so much_… and he _hated_ himself for it. James just made it worse by wanting him back.

"Why are you fighting it so hard?"

Harry sighed. "It's _wrong_ James. Regardless of what either of us want, it's just wrong."

"So fucking what?!" James shouted, swearing as he only ever did when he felt he _had_ to drive a point home.

It was that swear that _did_ drive the point home for Harry. Despite his misgivings, Harry finally nodded. "All right."


	357. James and Lucius 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I've got to admit that I'm happy with this. :) I wasn't feeling the smut between these two like I was the first time around ('Chapter' 173), so I found a more playful — and yet still suggestive — way to go about this one. Hehe! This is dedicated to bethable, and while it may not be the very best drabble of the collection, I hope you enjoy it all the same! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. This is my last check to see if anyone's paying attention. Hello, if you are! I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James and Lucius**

Passing Lucius in the hall one afternoon, James landed a furtive swat on the blond's ass.

"What the hell was _that_, Potter?!" the Slytherin shouted, drawing the attention of everyone nearby.

James glared at the older boy. "What are you talking about, _Lucy?_" he retorted.

They did this often, riling one another up in the halls in front of a crowd. It made sex even _more_ mind-blowing than usual when they'd meet on those nights.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore came along and shooed the boys off to class before anything could really happen this time. But no matter… they'd try again tomorrow.


	358. Remus and Severus 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Several factors were working against me on this one… first, I'm bloody _exhausted_; second, I'm not really a fan of the pairing; and third, there was _no_ way to put in all the details that flooded my mind as I wrote this and still keep it only 100 words. Sadly, those things all sum to one fact — this isn't as good as it _could_ be. Nevertheless, I _am_ pleased with it, and I hope you all will be as well. This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 174 and is a triple-dedication. Primarily, this is written for my friend Murgy31, who was the one to request the pairing way back when. However, I feel I must also dedicate it to both bethable _and_ freakyhazeleyes, who both informed me that this is one of their favorite pairings. I hope the three of you _especially_ enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Remus and Severus**

"If you're absolutely certain you want it, I will _gladly_ do what you asked of me downstairs." Severus's eyes lit up a little, but Remus continued before the other man could interrupt him. "But first, I need to know what brought this on."

Severus sighed. "Is it not enough that I almost _begged_ for it?" he asked. "I've wanted this for a long time, and have denied the desire for far _too_ long."

At that, _Remus's_ eyes lit up. In under thirty seconds, he had both of them naked. In thirty more, he was buried to the hilt inside Severus.


	359. Draco, Harry, Scorpius, & AlbusSeverus 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I've known for quite a while how I was going to write this one… all that remained was to _do_ it. And now that the time to do so has finally arrived, I had a great deal of fun trying to put the picture in my head into the words on this screen. :P I really hope you all enjoy this sequel to 'Chapter' 175 as much as I do… SlashFan69 and freakyhazeleyes especially, as they're the ones who requested this foursome! Thanks so much, you two, for giving me reason to imagine such wonderfully sexy scenes. Hehe!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Draco, Harry, Scorpius, and Albus Severus**

'Soon' was almost an understatement… the foursome, comprising two boys and their fathers, was at it again within ten minutes! This time, however, Harry and Albus switched places…

When they were all interconnected again — Draco fucking Albus, Harry fucking Scorpius, and the two boys leaning together and snogging and wanking one another — they were all excited to find that _this_ way was even better than their usual arrangement! The boys were naturally tighter than the men (much to the men's delight) and knew exactly how best to get one another off.

And so, once again, all four came _very_ quickly.


	360. James and Lily 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** I'm very happy with this one… though not _as_ happy as I was with its predecessor ('Chapter' 176). To be honest, I'm still amazed I wrote something that I like as much as I did that one. :P I'm generally happy with my work, of course, but even now, I _still_ feel — as I wrote in the author's note of that one — that that was one of the best of this whole collection. :) But _anyway_, that's enough rambling from me for now, I think… :P Like that first one, this is dedicated to chobnbeese and weaseliberty, with _many_ thanks for requesting the pairing! I really hope you both enjoy this one! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**James and Lily**

Some time after Harry had been born — after he'd _finally_ settled into something at least _remotely_ resembling a regular sleeping pattern — James and Lily set about making him a brother or sister. They'd had no luck so far, but as they thoroughly enjoyed the _trying_, they weren't about to stop!

Tonight, Lily had insisted on being on top, riding her husband to _four_ loud orgasms of her own before he finally called out her name and erupted inside of her.

And thanks to the wonder of silencing charms, baby Harry slept peacefully on, his rest unhindered by his parents' boisterousness.


	361. Remus and Harry 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** In looking back at my author's note from the first drabble for this pairing ('Chapter' 177), I see that I promised you all an explicit sequel. Well, you _kind of_ get that here, but it's not quite what I'd anticipated it'd be six months ago when I made that promise. I guess I'm gonna have to write an explicit one for the sort-of sequel to this year-long project (assuming you all want one, of course). :D In any case, this is dedicated to the ever-delightful SlashFan69, who provided me with a fun challenge with this pairing. Thanks a million, Boo! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Remus and Harry**

"Oh _fuck_, Remus!" Harry screamed as his lover drove into him over and over again. The pleasure of being filled by the older man's large cock was _exquisite_, and Harry felt he'd be _quite_ happy with his life so long as he could continue to experience _this_ every night.

Remus made it clear that he felt the same, though he didn't even manage three words like Harry had. Every time he fucked Harry, his normally extensive vocabulary was reduced to deep grunts and groans of pleasure… but those noises would _never_ be mistaken for anything other than what they were.


	362. Hermione and Charlie 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Well I don't feel like this is one of my best, but given what I had to work with, I did the best I _could_. I think this would have been a better one if I could've made it a smut!fic, cuz I kind of like this pairing actually. Alas, the first drabble for Hermione and Charlie ('Chapter' 178) ended in such a way as to preclude that in this sequel. But oh well… there'll be plenty more drabbles forthcoming even after this project is done (_on Wednesday! _O_O), so I've plenty of opportunity to try an explicit one for these two. :D This one is the last of this collection to be dedicated to the dynamic duo of chobnbeese and weaseliberty. Thank you both _so_ much for all your requests over the course of this past year!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Hermione and Charlie**

Naturally, Ron was angry to find his girlfriend fucking one of his brothers. _Also_ naturally, he was angry _despite_ the fact that she was only doing what she'd caught _him_ doing that very morning!

Ron had been fooling around with Lavender when Hermione had walked in on them, and the redheaded idiot had followed up his halfhearted apology by telling Hermione that he'd be home in an hour or so.

When he _did_ arrive home, he was shocked to find _this_.

And unlike Ron, Hermione forwent the halfhearted apology in favor of simply stunning Ron and then continuing with Charlie.


	363. Teddy and Draco 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Mmm… I _like_ this one. And there's still another sequel for it yet to come too (cuz really, I _can't_ just end it where I did… :D). I was a little bit apprehensive, as I've never written anything quite like this before and it's really not my kink of choice, but I'm very happy with this drabble nonetheless. I hope you all like it too! :D This is the sequel to 'Chapter' 179 and is dedicated to my wonderful queen, SlashFan69.

Just FYI, there are roughly 48 hours left to vote for your favorite(s) of month eleven's drabbles. I _do_ already have votes from 16 people, so it seems most of you voted early this month. :) If anyone hasn't yet voted but still wants to, you've only got two days left.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Teddy and Draco**

Admittedly, _Draco_ had hoped to be the one doing the whipping while _Teddy_ was handcuffed to the wall… but the blond was pleasantly surprised to discover that he quite enjoyed it the other way around, now that he was experiencing it.

That was as far as his thought process went, however, as he didn't have a whole lot of time to devote to thinking while his ass was being smacked red by his blue-haired cousin's bullwhip. The super-sensitive flesh was _burning_ by the time Teddy dropped the "toy" and set about soothing Draco's pain in the most delightful of ways…


	364. Fred, George, and Harry 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** In looking back at the first drabble for this threesome ('Chapter' 180), I knew I had a tough act to follow, as I _really_ liked that one. I'm happy with the idea behind this one, but wish I could've used a few more words to describe the action. Oh well though, this'll do, at least for now. :) I hope you _all_ enjoy it, but this is specifically dedicated to deltadecapitated. Thanks so much for the request, hun… I've had a lot more fun with it than I expected. :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Fred, George, and Harry**

One would think that it would be a tight squeeze getting three people into one broom closet, but the ever-plotting Weasley twins had designed the place with that in mind. They were the proud owners of the largest broom closet in Diagon Alley. And it was about to see its first use…

Upon entering, the twins immediately sandwiched Harry between them. Fred closed the door and spelled on the lights while George stripped their partner. Harry closed his eyes as four hands began caressing him… and then opened them and shouted in bliss a couple minutes later when he came.


	365. Remus, Sirius, and Hermione 2

**Author's Note/Dedication:** Well folks, here it is — the last drabble of this collection. *wipes away a tear* I cannot thank you enough for your _incredible_ support; when I started this a year ago, I certainly never foresaw the response this project would get! :D That said, I ask you to visit my profile page around this time tomorrow, as a _new_ drabble project _will_ be beginning immediately. If you liked this (and the almost 3,800 reviews you've given me over the course of this past year attest that you _did_), I see no reason why you shouldn't like that as well. I hope to see you all again in the new 'fic'. :D _This_ 'chapter' is the sequel to 'Chapter' 181 and is dedicated to my friend, my Boo, my SlashFan69. Hehe! Hope you like it!

And with month twelve now done, the new poll is up and the results of month eleven's poll are as follows: 19 people voted and the winner (unsurprisingly, in my opinion) wound up being _Harry/Draco/Blaise_, with 6 votes. I _was_ surprised with the second-place vote getters, as _Albus Severus/Scorpius/Hugo_ and _Draco/Colin_ both got 5 votes! Thank you very much, those of you who voted; as always, if you want to know how many votes a certain 'chapter' got, don't hesitate to ask. :) I'm gonna leave month twelve's poll up for a while, and will post a warning in the new drabble collection before I close it. The winner(s) will be announced there too. Thank you again, everybody… for _everything_. :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Remus, Sirius, and Hermione**

It took a while for the three of them to make their way up the stairs. _Hermione_ had little trouble, as she hadn't had as much to drink; _Remus_ and _Sirius_, on the other hand, could barely walk straight, much less climb stairs. That slowed them down. That and the fact that they stopped to snog on every other step.

"Come on, boys, the bedroom awaits…" Hermione chastised half-heartedly. It was tough to scold them properly when they were so bloody _hot_ together.

Eventually, they _did_ reach the bedroom, and all three thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the night together.


End file.
